Des mots pour des maux
by Lilly-chan34
Summary: Sasuke revient à Konoha après 3 ans d'absence. Il l'avait promis. Sakura tombe de haut lorsqu'elle s'aperçoit qu'il n'est pas revenu seul. Qui est cette jeune fille? Que fait-elle avec Sasuke? L'ellipse narrative entre le chapitre 699 et 700 va être dévoilée. Amour, amitié, aventure, révélation, c'est par ici. La fiction répond à un défi Sasu/Saku. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Le vent soufflait fort en cette fin d'après-midi au Pays du feu, propulsant la poussière du chemin contre leurs pieds à demi nus et échaudés par les kilomètres qui défilaient sous leurs semelles depuis plusieurs jours. Le crépuscule jouait encore de ses mille couleurs sur les feuilles des arbres de cette forêt tranquille, où se reflétaient harmonieusement des orangés, nuancés de rouge et de jaune. Un parfum enivrant flottait dans l'air, c'était bientôt le printemps. Il connaissait bien cette forêt, il l'avait tellement parcourue étant enfant, elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis qu'il était parti. Trois années. Trois années à errer de pays en pays, à la recherche d'une quelconque absolution, d'un pardon qui ne viendrait peut-être jamais et d'une paix qui avait depuis bien longtemps désertée son corps et son cœur, meurtris par la haine, la quête de vengeance et depuis peu, par la culpabilité. Mais, il était temps de rentrer, il le savait. Cela faisait des heures qu'il marchait vers Konoha avec sa compagne, des jours entiers même. Ses muscles le faisaient souffrir, mais sa fierté d'Uchiha et son impatience, plus grandes encore que la douleur, le faisaient tenir. Contrairement à lui, la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait commençait à montrer des signes évidents de fatigue, elle avait suivi jusqu'ici le rythme imposé par Sasuke, sans se plaindre, mais une halte devenait nécessaire.

\- Sas'ke, arrêtons-nous veux-tu ? La nuit va bientôt tomber.

Sasuke se montra raisonnable et accéda à sa requête. Objectivement, un peu de repos lui ferait aussi le plus grand bien et apaiserait sans doute son esprit tourmenté. Ils se dirigèrent vers une proche clairière, que Sasuke savait calme et sans passage, où ils pourraient dresser un campement pour la nuit et se restaurer avant de reprendre la route dès l'aube. Ils déposèrent leurs sacs à terre, et la jeune femme s'affala lourdement au sol les bras écartés, éreintée, en soupirant d'aise. Sasuke l'examina un instant en s'asseyant lui aussi, intrigué par ce petit bout de femme qui ne s'était jamais plaint malgré la pénibilité de leur voyage, et le rythme effréné qu'il lui avait infligé jusqu'alors. Les derniers rayons du soleil s'évanouirent rapidement, laissant place à la pénombre, de plus en plus envahissante.

\- Je vais faire du feu Sas'ke. Tu ne voudrais pas aller nous chercher à manger ? Je vais vite mettre en place nos couchages, je suis exténuée et toi aussi, nous avons besoin de repos.

\- Hn.

Sasuke se releva promptement et partit en direction de la forêt attenante. De son côté, la jeune femme s'affaira à récolter des branchages secs dans la clairière et alluma un feu. Les étoiles étincelaient dans le ciel maintenant noir, l'atmosphère était paisible et se prêtait à la contemplation. La plénitude qu'elle ressentait assise sous ce clair de lune soulageait ses membres fatigués et courbatus. Qu'allait-il se passer demain ? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle redoutait ce retour à Konoha depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, Sasuke retrouverait ses amis d'enfance, son village natal, et ne lui appartiendrait plus. Elle n'ignorait pas le passé de Sasuke et les difficultés auxquelles il allait être confronté en revenant vivre à Konoha, mais c'était son choix et elle le respectait. Elle aussi allait devoir faire face à ses propres démons, ses angoisses enfouies au plus profond d'elle-même et qu'elle espérait pouvoir surmonter avec lui. Revenir à Konoha ne serait pas sans conséquence, elle ne se voilait pas la face. Avec Sasuke près d'elle, elle se persuadait que tout se passerait bien, se sentait plus forte et complète, enfin. Elle sortit de ses songes en entendant Sasuke revenir, pitance en main. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et l'observa en silence. Sasuke s'accroupit face au feu, se sentant épié, il se tourna vers elle et plongea ses yeux noirs dans les siens. Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme cela, sans se parler ni même bouger, à se sonder mutuellement. Un long soupir caractéristique de Sasuke fit sourire la jeune femme nerveusement, c'était tellement lui...

\- Quoi ? dit-il, calmement.

\- Rien. Tu es beau.

Sasuke ne réagit pas au compliment que venait de lui faire sa compagne, bien qu'il n'en fut pas surpris. Il détourna simplement le regard, et continua de préparer le repas. La jeune femme ne s'en offusqua pas, elle avait l'habitude des réactions contenues de l'Uchiha et se contenta de le dévisager sans un bruit. Sasuke était un bel homme, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Il plaisait aux femmes et ce depuis toujours d'après ce qu'il lui avait raconté, enfin plutôt d'après les informations qu'elle avait réussi à lui soutirer. Il ne comprenait cependant pas ce qui leur plaisait tant chez lui, cet émoi qu'il suscitait le dépassait complètement. Fausse modestie mise à part, il se trouvait quelconque et ignorait tant bien que mal les œillades parfois insistantes de la gente féminine qui se posaient sur lui. Des regards, c'est bien tout ce que ces pauvres jeunes filles arrivaient à obtenir de lui de toute manière. Elles n'osaient, pour la plupart, pas l'approcher, son air renfrogné et sauvage ne les encourageant pas à lui adresser la parole, et elles craignaient d'être repoussées sèchement, ce qui était généralement le cas. Les rares qui s'y étaient risquées depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, avaient bien vite déchanté quand il les avait toisées nonchalamment d'un œil hautain, sans dire un mot. Dieu merci, il en fut tout autrement avec elle. Ce n'est pas le physique pourtant avantageux de Sasuke qui l'avait fait se retourner sur son passage... Elle l'avait reconnu, lui... Ses yeux... Le petit garçon avait bien grandi.

\- Tiens, mange.

La jeune femme sortit brusquement de ses songes et vit Sasuke lui tendre une assiette de fortune. Elle le remercia d'un sourire et commença à picorer son plat, toujours en silence. Sasuke croisa les jambes et s'assit en face d'elle. Il sentait bien que son amie était soucieuse, mais comme toujours, les mots lui manquaient pour exprimer son envie de la rassurer. La fin du voyage approchait, et il avait lui aussi quelques appréhensions, sur lesquelles il avait du mal à mettre des mots et surtout auxquelles il n'arrivait pas à apporter de solutions.

\- Sas'ke?

\- Hn?

\- Je...

\- Nous serons à Konoha demain. J'irai parler à Kakashi. Tout ira bien.

\- Bien. Je l'espère.

\- Tu devrais manger.

\- Je n'ai pas très faim...

\- Cela ne changera rien.

La jeune femme se dérida un peu sous l'œil attentif de Sasuke, et lui fit un timide sourire. Sasuke posa son assiette et tendit une main vers elle qu'elle attrapa du bout des doigts. Le romantisme éphémère de ce moment, sublimé par le crépitement du feu, le clair de lune, la légère brise qui flattait leur peau et la tendre caresse de Sasuke, remplissait son cœur d'espoir. Son regard pénétrant l'enveloppait d'une douce chaleur et elle se détendit peu à peu.

Le dîner se termina dans le silence le plus absolu, main dans la main.

* * *

Assise à son bureau au milieu des piles de dossiers médicaux, Sakura était encore à la clinique malgré l'heure tardive et l'épuisement qui l'assaillait. La lumière vacillante de sa petite lampe menaçait de s'éteindre d'un instant à l'autre. La tête posée sur ses avant-bras emmêlés, elle rêvassait. Elle tourna lentement les yeux vers l'unique photo qui ornait son lieu de travail. Tant d'années avaient passé depuis leur formation aux côtés de Kakashi... Elle y pensait souvent ces temps-ci et se remémorait avec nostalgie les bons moments avec ses coéquipiers, lorsqu'ils n'étaient encore que genins. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas que de bons souvenirs, mais depuis la fin de la guerre, elle avait décidé de tourner la page, de croire en l'avenir et de les mettre de côté, pour avancer. La clinique qu'elle avait imaginée avait vu le jour il y a presque un an, une clinique dédiée aux enfants souffrant de troubles psychologiques. De retour à Konoha, elle s'était rendue compte que les enfants, dommages collatéraux des affrontements, ne bénéficiaient pas de structures adaptées pour répondre à leurs besoins spécifiques, car, bien qu'ils n'aient pas subis de blessures physiques, elle voyait ce vide dans leurs yeux, leur souffrance, causée par la perte d'êtres chers. Certains étaient devenus orphelins et n'avaient plus aucun parent, d'autres avaient assisté, impuissants, à l'agonie de leurs proches. La guerre avait laissé derrière elle ces enfants innocents, victimes muettes et sans défense des erreurs de leurs aînés, et seuls à en subir les conséquences. Panser les plaies du passé pour s'offrir un avenir meilleur, Sakura y croyait de tout son cœur et avait voulu apporter sa « pierre » à la reconstruction de son village et du monde shinobi. Cela lui avait aussi permis de passer un cap, en oubliant sa situation personnelle et ses propres soucis bien dérisoires face à de telles atrocités. Epaulée par Tsunade et Ino, elle s'était investie corps et âme dans ce projet ambitieux, elle avait tenu bon et sa clinique avait finalement ouvert ses portes. Le dispensaire tournait bien à présent et bénéficiait d'une bonne réputation. Son travail était sa priorité absolue, elle avait d'ailleurs arrêté les missions avec Naruto et Saï pour s'y consacrer pleinement. Sakura devait régulièrement voyager dans les pays de l'Alliance pour partager son expérience et/ou aider ses confrères, car des établissements similaires avaient aussi été envisagés sur ce modèle. Être entouré d'enfants lui convenait bien, elle aimait leur compagnie, leur insouciance, et plus que tout elle se sentait utile. Sakura attrapa le cadre photo et le rapprocha de son visage, un rien nostalgique.

Naruto.

Il était loin le temps où il n'était qu'un enfant stupide et farceur, qui se faisait remarquer à la moindre occasion. Loin le temps où ils partaient en mission ensemble... Loin, le temps où il était amoureux d'elle...

Naruto était maintenant marié à Hinata, ce jour resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire, il avait été mémorable. Sakura s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier ! Ils avaient dansé et bu toute la nuit, et quelques faits, pas forcément flatteurs, étaient venus agrandir le palmarès, déjà peu glorieux pour certains, des évènements à mettre au placard. La joyeuse bande, réunie et en habits de gala, s'était bien déchaînée pour l'occasion : Tsunade, pleine de saké, était montée sur les tables en fin de soirée sous les yeux ébahis du père d'Hinata et de toute la famille Hyûga Shino et Kiba, bien amochés eux aussi, avaient passé la soirée à pleurnicher pensant que leur coéquipière allait les quitter prochainement pour se consacrer à sa nouvelle vie d'épouse ; Shikamaru, qui avait trouvé « galère » de se mettre en tenue appropriée, était resté aux côtés de Temari toute la soirée (venue spécialement pour l'occasion avec Gaara) Chôji, quant à lui, s'était gentiment « occupé » du buffet (autant dire qu'il n'était rien resté...) Kakashi –sensei avait lu discrètement pour la énième fois le tome 3 d'Icha-Icha Paradise subtilement dissimulé dans le pan de sa veste de Rokudaime Gai-sensei et Lee n'avaient cessé de répéter à qui voulait l'entendre que la fougue de la jeunesse avait béni Naruto et Hinata en ce jour et cette pauvre Tenten avait tenté désespérément de les faire taire (sans succès) Saï, lui, n'avait pas raté l'occasion d'afficher Naruto auprès de sa nouvelle femme, lui rappelant qu'il allait quand même devoir la satisfaire malgré « ce qu'il avait dans le pantalon » selon ses termes, ce qui lui avait valu un coup de poing magistral de la part de Sakura, et Hinata d'en rougir...

Ino était restée à ses côtés pendant toute la cérémonie et la fête qui s'ensuivit. Elles avaient pleuré, dansé, et bu aussi, beaucoup (merci Tsunade...). Une seule personne n'était pas présente ce jour-là, une personne avec qui ils auraient voulu partager cette étape importante de leur vie. Sakura se rappela avoir vu une larme discrète couler sur la joue de Naruto lorsque le prêtre faisait son discours, un discours rappelant les liens indéfectibles qui les unissaient, eux, êtres humains, amis, ninjas, hommes et femmes. Elle savait que c'est à lui qu'il avait pensé à ce moment-là, et c'est lorsqu'il s'était retourné vers elle, son regard azur empli d'émotions, qu'un sanglot s'était douloureusement extirpé de sa gorge, et qu'Ino, en bonne amie, lui avait tendu discrètement une mignonette de saké qu'elle avait planquée dans la manche de son habit. Sakura avait attrapé la bouteille et s'était accroupie un instant pour en boire une gorgée. Des larmes chaudes avaient ruisselé le long de ses joues et s'étaient lourdement écrasées sur ses genoux. Fermant les paupières quelques secondes pour se remettre d'aplomb, elle avait vu son visage. Sasuke.

* * *

Couchés tous deux sur le côté, se faisant face, Sasuke observait silencieusement sa partenaire qui sombrait lentement dans un sommeil profond. Un vent frais se mit soudain à tournoyer dans la clairière dégagée et le feu s'éteignit d'une bourrasque, plongeant nos deux amis dans une obscurité totale. Sasuke rapprocha son couchage de celui de la demoiselle et remonta la couverture sur ses épaules. À ce geste, elle ouvrit les yeux et lui fit un tendre sourire. - «Merci » chuchota-t-elle. Sasuke lui rendit un sourire discret, qu'elle ne vit pas, et bascula sur le dos. L'immensité du ciel éclairé et la lune incandescente s'offraient à sa vue et il s'en délecta sereinement, un bras derrière la tête et l'autre posé sur son ventre. Il sentit la main de sa voisine accrocher timidement sa manche, lui réclamant de l'attention. Sasuke bascula de nouveau sur le côté et tendit à son tour sa main vers celle de la jeune femme. Celle-ci enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Sasuke et resserra son emprise en tremblant légèrement. Cette peau chaude, douce et délicate, cette étreinte emplie de tendresse et d'amour, incita le jeune homme à se rapprocher. Il glissa doucement vers elle, en faisant des gestes lents et calculés. Leurs fronts se touchaient presque et le souffle chaud de Sasuke sur l'arête de son nez la fit frissonner. Cet instant n'appartenait qu'à eux, seuls sous un ciel sans nuage, leurs cœurs battant à l'unisson. Elle gardait jalousement la main de Sasuke dans la sienne, y puisant chaleur et force, et la ramena contre sa poitrine. Sasuke posa sa paume sur la nuque de la jeune fille et l'attira à lui lentement. Ce geste significatif de la part de l'Uchiha la fit sourire et elle déposa délicatement sa tête sur le torse solide du jeune homme. Sasuke ferma les paupières et humecta le parfum délicieux des cheveux de la jeune femme qui emplissait ses narines, un brin épicé, un brin fruité. Elle se colla un peu plus à lui et encercla sa taille timidement, profitant une dernière fois de la simplicité de leur relation sans entrave, avant demain. Ainsi enlacés au beau milieu de la nuit, rien ne pouvait les atteindre, ni les séparer, pourtant tous deux étaient en proie aux doutes et aux questionnements quant à leur avenir.

Sasuke pensa au lendemain et c'est son visage qui lui revint en tête. Demain, il serait de retour à Konoha, il reverrait son village, le Rokudaime, les restes de la maison de son enfance... Ces images encore si présentes dans son esprit, les odeurs, ces souvenirs douloureux, reflets d'une jeunesse passée à haïr et à réclamer vengeance, les reliquats d'une vie heureuse entourée de sa famille massacrée en une nuit, une nuit comme celle-ci, il allait devoir y faire face.

Naruto.

Demain, il reverrait Naruto, son « frère » de sang, celui qui n'avait eu de cesse de le maintenir dans le droit chemin, celui qui ne l'avait jamais abandonné. Celui qu'il avait trahi.

Demain, il la reverrait, elle, ces prunelles expressives, ce visage angélique. Qu'avait-elle fait durant son absence ? Avait-elle changé ? Avait-elle attendu son retour ? Non, impossible...

Demain, il reverrait Konoha. Trois années... passées comme l'éclair, et pourtant... Si seulement...

\- Sas'ke?

\- Hum ?

\- Bonne nuit, Sas'ke, souffla la jeune fille dans un ultime soupir avant de s'endormir.

Demain, il prendrait en main son destin et celui de son clan.

Demain, il reverrait Sakura.

\- Bonne nuit, Yume, lui murmura-t-il à son tour.

* * *

Elle soupira. Sasuke. Que faisait-il ? Où était-il ? Trois ans déjà qu'il était parti et qu'elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de lui. Sakura fixa l'image de Sasuke, enfant. Son regard noir profond, ses traits fins, sa peau pâle, ses cheveux sombres, tout, tout lui plaisait chez lui à l'époque. Il était tellement beau garçon. C'est vrai que c'était son apparence physique qui lui avait plu de prime abord, elle ne le connaissait que très peu. Quand elle avait su qu'elle allait faire partie de son équipe, elle avait sauté de joie ! Enfin elle allait pouvoir passer du temps avec lui, parfois seul à seul peut-être, mais ça c'était sans compter sur les incursions notoires de Naruto, qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à faire échouer la moindre de ses tentatives de rapprochement vers Sasuke. Puis, elle avait appris à mieux le connaître au fil du temps. Elle avait compris son attitude détachée, son caractère morne et solitaire, sa volonté d'être plus fort et son désir de vengeance qui l'avait conduit à quitter le village. Elle avait compris sa souffrance, et avait même souhaité la partager avec lui, mais il l'avait repoussé, encore. Elle aussi avait souffert de son absence, de sa désertion et de son indifférence répétée à son égard. Mais ce jour-là, devant les portes de Konoha avant son départ en voyage, elle avait senti qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose de nouveau, qu'il acceptait peut-être les sentiments qu'elle nourrissait envers lui depuis leur enfance, bien qu'il ait refusé qu'elle l'accompagne. - « Je te reverrai bientôt. Merci ». Son cœur avait battu un rien plus vite dans sa poitrine à l'entente de ces mots, et à la pression de ses doigts posés sur son front. Enfin, elle avait senti son regard sur elle, un regard nouveau et ces paroles avaient résonné dans son esprit comme une promesse d'avenir, un avenir qu'elle espérait commun et heureux, à ses côtés. Trois ans plus tard, elle attendait toujours son retour, patiemment. Quand reviendrait-il ? L'avait-il oubliée ? Non. Sasuke Uchiha avait bien des défauts, mais c'était un homme en qui l'on pouvait avoir confiance, il reviendrait. Dieu qu'elle se languissait de son retour... Il n'y avait pas eu un jour sans qu'elle ne pense à lui, pas un seul. Parfois, il lui arrivait encore de le pleurer lorsqu'elle était trop fatiguée, ou que son absence lui pesait trop, mais ses amis l'avaient toujours soutenue et les mots qu'il avait prononcés avant de lui tourner le dos, en souriant, lui donnaient le courage et la force de l'attendre.

« Sasuke-kun...» souffla Sakura lascivement devant cette photo.

La petite lampe s'éteignit d'elle-même, Sakura se retrouva dans le noir. Elle releva le buste et contempla le ciel étoilé à travers sa fenêtre. Elle se plaisait à croire qu'à cet instant, Sasuke avait le même spectacle sous les yeux et pensait peut-être à elle. Sakura regarda sa montre et se leva de sa chaise, il était temps de rentrer. En refermant la porte de son bureau à clé, elle songea que c'était encore une journée bien remplie, une journée où elle n'avait pas eu une minute à elle. Encore une journée sans lui.

Elle était loin de se douter que demain allait modifier le cours de son existence devenue paisible, car, à quelques kilomètres de là, l'homme qu'elle aimait s'apprêtait à rentrer au village. Bientôt, elle connaîtrait la même douleur que lui, celle de la perte, de la perte d'un lien, la perte de cet espoir d'un amour réciproque qu'elle entretenait depuis toujours. Elle allait rencontrer à son tour les ténèbres et la haine, cette souffrance insurmontable que l'on ne peut ôter de sa poitrine et que l'on traîne chaque jour, mais qui nous rend plus fort.

Demain serait un jour nouveau et la fin de son rêve de petite fille.

Demain, elle reverrait Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 1 - Le retour au village

**Chapitre 1**

 **Le retour au village.**

Allongée en travers de son lit et agrippant fermement son édredon, Sakura dormait profondément. Les petits bruits, les soupirs et autres halètements suggestifs qui s'exaltaient hors de sa bouche, ne laissaient pas de doute sur la nature des événements qu'elle était en train de vivre au pays des rêves. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le laissait pénétrer si profondément son intimité. Oui, Sasuke occupait la plupart de ses pensées et même la nuit, elle ne pouvait rêver que de lui… Les songes offrent un terrain de jeu quasiment inépuisable et l'imaginaire de Sakura était, de ce point de vue, à chaque fois très prolifique.

Sakura et Sasuke se trouvaient dans un endroit clos et sombre. En mission dans une contrée éloignée de Konoha, ils étaient partis seuls à la recherche de Naruto qui avait quitté le village (ironie du sort) pour une raison inconnue. Une échauffourée contre des ennemis en surnombre avait mal tourné et les avait contraints à la fuite. Cette cabane abandonnée, perdue au milieu de nulle part leur avait paru être la cachette idéale pour se reposer et soigner leurs blessures avant de reprendre la route.

Sasuke était allongé sur le sol, torse nu et se faisait soigner l'entaille sanglante sur ses côtes, le coup de kunai porté par son adversaire n'était pas passé loin du poumon, il l'avait échappé belle. Sakura, accroupie, essayait de refermer la plaie béante. Ainsi alangui, il ne pouvait que la regarder accomplir son travail de médecin et ne se gênait pas pour le faire, ce qu'elle remarqua.

\- Tout va bien Sasuke-kun ? Tu ne souffres pas trop ? lui demanda-t-elle inquiète alors qu'elle terminait son soin.

\- Ça va, ne t'en fais pas. Et toi ? Rien de cassé ?

\- Non, tout va bien. J'ai un peu mal au cou mais rien de bien méchant.

\- Tant mieux.

Sasuke releva son buste et son visage effleura celui de Sakura, qui rougit. Ses yeux sombres plongèrent dans ses perles vertes, il avait envie de l'embrasser là, tout de suite, sa peau brillante de transpiration ne la rendait que plus désirable, il la voulait. Il caressa du bout des doigts sa joue, elle se laissa surprendre par un léger frisson et lentement, approcha ses lèvres des siennes. D'abord hésitant, le baiser se fit plus intense lorsque Sakura enserra le cou de Sasuke entre ses mains et l'attira à elle. La sueur de leurs corps échauffés par le précédent combat rendait leur étreinte encore plus sensuelle et au moment-même où Sakura s'apprêtait à agir, une onde sonore retentit au loin. Elle regarda Sasuke de manière interrogative. - « Tu as entendu Sasuke-kun ? » questionna la médic-nin. Le jeune homme, visiblement peu préoccupé par les délires de sa partenaire, se saisit du visage de Sakura et ramena illico ses lèvres contre les siennes, glissant impétueusement sa langue dans sa bouche pour une danse endiablée digne du célèbre carnaval qui avait lieu tous les ans à Riogakure, village caché de Janeiro no kuni.

Mais de nouveau elle entendit : - « Bip Bip ». Sakura se recula une nouvelle fois, étant certaine cette fois-ci d'avoir entendu quelque chose.

\- Mais, c'est quoi ce bruit à la fin ? Tu n'entends pas ?

Le jeune homme était au bord du gouffre...

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Sakura... Écoute, il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire, quelque chose que j'aurais dû te dire il y a bien longtemps...

Sakura réfléchit quelques secondes, intriguée par le ton solennel de Sasuke. Son for intérieur choisit ce moment précis pour s'exprimer : - « Il va te faire une déclaration ? SHAAANNNAROOO ! !»

\- Moui... Euh, vas-y, je t'écoute... dit-elle pleine d'espoir et d'excitation.

\- Je t'...

Ce bruit assourdissant devint de plus en plus insupportable et empêcha Sakura d'entendre ce qu'il disait. Lui, ne semblait pas se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit. Il continuait de déblatérer comme si de rien était. Sakura mit les mains sur ses oreilles, jurant et fermant les yeux, ce satané raffut lui gâchait le plus beau moment de sa vie à n'en pas douter. Quoi que ce soit, elle allait lui envoyer une bonne dose de chakra pour l'anéantir, dès qu'elle en trouverait le responsable.

Sasuke, manifestement agacé par le manque de réaction de sa coéquipière face à ses propos, la prit par les épaules en la secouant, certain qu'elle était en proie à de vilaines hallucinations. Sakura, toujours abasourdie par cette nuisance sonore et secouée comme un prunier par son cher et tendre, ouvrit alors les yeux. Ses vrais yeux.

\- Merde. J'me suis rendormie ! hurla-t-elle en envoyant valser son réveil contre le mur de sa chambre.

Le vieil appareil sonna pour la dernière fois avant de se bloquer : 8h46.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle arriverait en retard au travail. Ino allait la tuer. Elle eut à peine le temps de s'apitoyer sur le fait que ce n'était qu'un simple rêve, qu'elle bondit hors de son lit, fonça dans la salle de bain et en ressortit dix minutes plus tard habillée sobrement. Brosse à dents en bouche, elle frottait énergiquement d'une main tandis qu'elle enfilait ses chaussures de l'autre.

\- Chatanée chauchuure, tu vas rentrer oui !

Chaussures aux pieds, elle accourut au lavabo pour recracher le surplus de dentifrice qui maculait sa bouche, en un brouhaha indescriptible, prit son sac et sortit de son appartement en trombe, sans prendre le temps de fermer la porte à clé. Elle dévala les escaliers quatre à quatre, manqua de se gaufrer à cause d'un pot de fleur mal placé et courut comme une dératée sur le boulevard bondé de marchands et de piétons en tous genres.

Elle passa en furie devant Naruto, assis comme d'habitude au comptoir de chez Ichiraku et qui mangeait ses traditionnels ramens en guise de petit déjeuner.

\- HUMMMM ! Chakura-tchannnnnnn ! Attends ! cria Naruto la bouche pleine.

\- PLUS TARD NARUTO ! JE SUIS PRESSEE LA !

\- ...

Elle s'engouffra dans une rue perpendiculaire et s'éleva dans les airs à plusieurs reprises avec grâce et agilité, évitant poubelles, chats, enfants et autres obstacles à sa course effrénée. Bondissant de toit en toit, le soleil levant de Konoha l'éblouissait encore ce matin. Elle atterrit quelques minutes plus tard devant la clinique, enjamba les marches à toute vitesse et se dirigea vers son bureau, où Ino l'attendait déjà probablement. Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec, la faisant heurter bruyamment le mur, et là, personne. Ino n'était pas là. Elle respirait difficilement, à bout de souffle et plusieurs gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son grand front.

\- Prem's ! gémit-t-elle.

C'était déjà ça de gagné pour la journée qui s'annonçait ô combien longue, elle n'en avait même pas idée à cet instant. Elle échoua tant bien que mal à terre, maintenant dépourvue des maigres forces qu'elle avait pu emmagasiner cette nuit. Sakura rampa jusqu'à son bureau et s'appuya sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil pour se relever. Enfin vautrée dans sa chaise, elle essaya de reprendre contenance et soupira pour la quinzième fois au moins depuis son levé: il était 9h02.

* * *

Naruto était de ceux qui ne renonçaient pas facilement à leurs vieilles habitudes. Bien que marié à Hinata depuis presque un an, il avait su se réserver quelques moments privilégiés rien qu'à lui, ses « habitudes de célibataire » comme le disait si bien sa femme. Il était donc attablé chez son vendeur de ramen préféré et dégustait son bol tranquillement avant d'aller seconder le Rokudaime dans sa tâche.

Manger des ramens chez Ichiraku de bon matin, était pour lui un moyen comme un autre de se retrouver et aussi de se remémorer son enfance solitaire, ses soirées avec Iruka-sensei, ainsi que de se rappeler combien le sourire simple de cet homme préparant des nouilles lui avait donné plus d'une fois l'envie de sourire, lui aussi. Il n'était pas rare à cette heure de voir Sakura courir à la vitesse de l'éclair dans les rues de la ville, ou sautant de toit en toit pour arriver à la clinique avant Ino, les deux jeunes femmes ayant trouvé là un nouveau moyen de tester « leurs capacités de kunoichi, leur sens du devoir et des responsabilités » selon leurs dires.

Les rivales de toujours ne s'étaient pas calmées avec l'âge, bien au contraire, tout était devenu prétexte aux défis les plus fous et aux mises à l'épreuve sans réel enjeu, ce qui l'amusait. Le départ de l'objet de leur convoitise commune il y a trois ans déjà, les avait contraintes de se rabattre sur une nouvelle forme de concurrence, celle du quotidien. D'abord rivales, mais surtout amies, ces deux-là étaient aussi collègues depuis l'ouverture de la clinique de Sakura. La fin de la guerre avait marqué un renouveau dans leur amitié, elles étaient redevenues inséparables et passaient le plus clair de leur temps ensemble, que ce soit en privé ou encore sur leur lieu de travail. De plus, Ino et Saï étaient en couple depuis peu, ce qui ne déplaisait pas à Sakura qui éliminait là sa plus grande rivale, oui, mais encore fallait-il que Sasuke rentre au village pour que cela ait un sens. Si les miracles existaient, Sakura attendait toujours celui-ci sagement et cette guerre quotidienne qu'elle se livrait avec Ino, rendait son attente moins pénible à supporter.

Le même spectacle s'offrait chaque matin aux lèves tôt de Konoha et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception. Sakura courait à en perdre haleine au beau milieu de la foule, la marque rouge de l'oreiller tatouée sur la joue. Généralement, Ino et elle se suivaient de peu, chacune menant à son tour la course en tête et bien souvent on les entendait s'injurier ou même carrément en venir aux mains pour remporter ce pari journalier. Il n'y avait pas de limite, œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

Naruto avait tenté d'arrêter Sakura pour lui parler lorsqu'elle était passée devant lui, mais sans surprise elle l'avait à peine écouté, trop pressée et refusant de perdre la face devant la blonde. Son for intérieur lui criait que tous les retards et les pannes d'oreiller du monde n'étaient rien en comparaison des sempiternels « contretemps » du Rokudaime Hokage, assortis bien entendu d'excuses plus bidons les unes que les autres.

Être dans les rues de Konoha de si bonne heure réservait son lot de surprise, Naruto en faisait état chaque jour. Des bonnes et des moins bonnes se dit-il en voyant Saï s'approcher de l'échoppe d'Ichiraku, un grand et faux sourire aux lèvres pour ne pas changer.

\- Naruto! l'interpella Saï.

\- Saï! Comment vas-tu?

\- Bien, merci. Et comment va ta femme ? lui demanda-t-il sournoisement.

Oui, comme ça, direct, sans plus de cérémonie, Saï avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui serait un jour sans tour de chauffe. Naruto se contint, sachant très bien ce que son coéquipier essayait de faire. Le peintre arborait un rictus aussi louche et suggestif que lorsque Kakashi lui soutenait mordicus qu'il était encore en retard à cause d'une vieille dame et de ses courses.

\- Mais... elle va très bien, merci de t'en inquiéter... chaque jour !... répondit Naruto.

Saï força son sourire niais et aussi dénué de sentiments joyeux qu'un aveugle à qui l'on montre la plus belle des toiles.

\- Parfait !

\- Et toi ? Comment va Ino ? Elle est où d'ailleurs? Je ne l'ai pas vu courir derrière Sakura-chan ce matin...

\- Oh, elle sera en retard aujourd'hui, tu comprends, nous avons eu une nuit agitée et...

Naruto recracha furieusement le contenu de sa bouche et l'expulsa à ses pieds, surpris par des remontées acides intempestives suite à cet aveu pour le moins... personnel. Une nuit agitée ? La blague, il n'allait quand même pas lui raconter ses ébats amoureux avec Ino maintenant ?! Ce mec était vraiment sans gêne ! Et tout ça pour le faire enrager...

\- ... et ce matin en nous réveillant, Ino a...

Saï persistait et il était clair que si il ne le stoppait pas maintenant, il allait tout lui déballer. Décidément, plus Naruto analysait le monde qui l'entourait et plus il se rendait compte que certaines choses ne changeaient pas, même avec les années.

\- STOOOOOPPPP ! Saï ! Tais-toi ! Je ne veux RIEN savoir de plus ! cria Naruto excédé en se levant, les poings serrés.

\- Quoi ? Cela te pose un problème ? Il n'y a rien de mal à ça pourtant... AH ! Ça y est, j'ai compris...

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait encore lui sortir comme horreur ce con... Naruto bouillonnait littéralement et serrait les dents pour contenir cette rage qui montait crescendo en lui, il savait pertinemment que son coéquipier allait tout faire pour qu'il sorte de ses gonds et ça marchait, à chaque fois ça marchait!

\- T'es jaloux ! Hein ? C'est ça ?

\- Qu... Quoi ? Mais NON ! Ça n'a rien à voir !

\- C'est parce que toi tu n'y arrives pas avec Hinata ?

\- Meu... Meu... Mais ARRETE A LA FIN ! Ça ne se dit pas, c'est tout !

\- Ah bon ? Ne te mets pas en colère comme ça !

Saï se pencha à son oreille et murmura : - « J'te donnerais deux ou trois tuyaux si j'ai le temps un de ces quatre! ».

« Nan Saï, tu ne pourras pas me donner de tuyaux 'un de ces quatre'. Pour la simple et bonne raison que tu ne pourras plus parler car je t'aurais enfoncé si profondément ton pinceau dans la gorge, que tout ce qui sortira de ta bouche, ça s'ra tes dents ! », pensa fortement Naruto...

\- GRRRRRrrrrrr... SAÏ ! brailla le blond en s'élançant vers lui rouge de colère, pour lui asséner une bonne raclée maison !

Naruto avait raison, peu de choses avaient changé depuis la fin de la guerre et le départ de son ami. Enfin, Saï n'avait pas changé, il était toujours en train de le taquiner (faire chier serait un terme plus juste), de bon matin et toujours à propos de sa femme. Non mais, qu'est-ce qu'il croyait celui-là ? Qu'Hinata n'était pas heureuse avec lui ? Elle l'était ! Et dans tous les domaines...

L'hôte de Kyuubi comptait bien lui faire une fois de plus mordre la poussière mais son regard fut attiré vers l'horizon par-dessus l'épaule de Saï. Il était soudain en proie à un sentiment incertain, une panique incompréhensible, une sensation étrange. L'air avait changé en un instant et le temps semblait suspendu autour cette silhouette encore lointaine qui marchait dans sa direction d'un pas lent et décidé. Il le reconnut de manière instantanée, cette démarche, cet air hautain et cette grande cape foncée, c'était lui. Naruto se figea sur place.

Cette vision-là, il l'avait tellement rêvée qu'il n'arrivait pas à y croire, ce n'était pas possible, pourquoi aujourd'hui, pourquoi maintenant, c'était irréel ! Il fit quelques pas, écartant Saï de son chemin et avança à pas feutrés vers celui qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. Il se demanda si cette apparition soudaine n'était pas un mirage ou une hallucination et frotta vigoureusement ses paupières pour se réveiller, au cas où. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux exorbités de lui, son ami de toujours.

L'avait-il aperçu ? Est-ce qu'il avait vu qu'il venait à sa rencontre ? Non, visiblement pas, il ne le regardait même pas. Naruto se stoppa net, encaissant le choc qui fit frémir tout son corps et troubla son esprit. Il avait tellement de fois imaginé cette scène durant ces trois ans que l'émotion le submergea en une fraction de seconde sans qu'il puisse y résister et il s'y abandonna complètement.

La tête penchée en avant, quelques gouttes d'eau discrètes roulèrent sur ses joues tannées par le soleil et il serra les poings de toutes ses forces à s'en faire mal, pour se convaincre une dernière fois qu'il ne rêvait pas.

\- Sa... Sas'ke…, murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Un sourire espiègle illumina ensuite son visage, Naruto releva la tête et passa négligemment le revers de sa main bandée sur ses yeux émus. Il devait absolument se reprendre, Sasuke ne ferait pas dans le sentiment, lui, et il n'était pas question pour le Jinchuuriki de se faire toiser par l'Uchiha dès leur première entrevue.

L'impatience commençait à se faire sentir dans tout son corps, ses membres bougeaient d'eux même de manière désordonnée, il fit un pas, puis un second, et réalisa enfin que c'était bien Sasuke, son « frère », qu'il apercevait au fond de la rue et dont il croisait enfin le regard. Son cœur d'homme-enfant fit un bond dans sa poitrine, ça y est, le Teme l'avait vu.

Saï, resté légèrement en arrière, contemplait son coéquipier sans dire un mot. L'émotion de Naruto était palpable et transpirait par tous les pores de sa peau. Il n'y comprenait pas grand-chose et se demandait bien ce qui avait bien pu balayer sa colère aussi rapidement et réduit ainsi tous ses efforts à néant. Il scruta l'horizon et vit la silhouette élancée de Sasuke, qui slalomait nonchalamment à travers la foule. L'évidente magie qui opérait dans les yeux du futur Hokage à cette vue était une occasion trop belle pour être manquée.

\- Tiens, le déserteur est de retour ?

Naruto n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il se retourna lentement vers Saï, incrédule.

\- Qu... Quoi ? T'as dit quoi là ?

Saï était moins sentimentaliste que son partenaire et remarqua cependant quelque chose que Naruto, dans une dimension parallèle, n'avait visiblement pas encore relevé. Il s'empressa de le lui faire partager tout en interceptant avec aisance le poing qu'il s'apprêtait à lui écraser lourdement en pleine figure.

\- Regarde, il n'est pas revenu seul ton copain, c'est qui celle-là ?

Naruto comprit au ton employé, que Saï était sérieux cette fois et se retourna pour voir à quoi il faisait allusion. Ou plutôt à qui. Sasuke, seul, était statique au beau milieu de la rue et le regardait de loin, le visage impassible comme à son habitude. Cependant, on aurait dit qu'il attendait quelque chose. L'Uchiha se tourna vers une jeune femme qui semblait l'appeler. Une belle et jeune femme. Naruto plissa les yeux et concentra son attention sur elle. La jeune fille venait visiblement d'acheter des fruits et tendait quelque chose à Sasuke en lui parlant.

Bon, rien d'anormal. Sasuke avait toujours eu du succès auprès de la gente féminine, ce n'était sûrement qu'une groupie de plus qui essayait d'attirer son attention alors qu'il venait tout juste de passer les portes de Konoha. Il ne voyait pas le problème. Saï, qui ne quittait pas la scène des yeux, soupira en comprenant qu'il allait devoir expliciter ce qui se passait à Naruto, incapable de voir l'évidence. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était bête non de non...

\- Regarde mieux Naruto, fais un effort.

Naruto s'exécuta et ce qu'il vit alors le cloua tellement sur place qu'il eut un mal fou à dissimuler sa surprise. Sasuke et la jeune fille marchaient maintenant côte à côte en mangeant leur fruit. Elle était assez « proche » de lui, se dit Naruto. Cette proximité physique l'étonna, mais il n'y avait là rien d'alarmant non plus.

La jeune femme ne décrochait pas son regard de son acolyte et arborait un visage un peu crispé, elle n'était sans doute pas très à l'aise avec ce grand taciturne pas vraiment célèbre pour être d'une agréable compagnie. Remarquant probablement l'insistance d'un regard lointain sur elle, la demoiselle s'arrêta, changea brusquement d'expression faciale et retint Sasuke par le bras. Celui-ci s'arrêta net devant elle, l'observa du coin de l'œil et plongea son regard perçant dans celui de Naruto, médusé. La suite des événements fut tout simplement incroyable pour qui connaît Sasuke Uchiha.

Le ténébreux tendit sa main vers l'arrière en fixant le blond droit dans les yeux, attrapa discrètement celle de la jeune femme et l'attira doucement à son côté. Il reprit ensuite sa marche en prenant soin de cacher leurs mains jointes sous un pan de sa cape. Ce geste, anodin pour certains, ne l'était pas. Pas pour l'Uchiha. Depuis quand était-il aussi tactile avec une inconnue ? Naruto n'en revenait pas et parvint difficilement à balbutier quelques mots.

\- Ah je... je... je suis...

\- Sans voix ? Mouais, elle est pas mal...

La matinée dans les rues de Konoha apportait une fois encore son lot de surprises. Saï était décidément un abruti fini qui ne comprenait rien à rien (mais ça c'était loin d'être nouveau se dit Naruto), le retour de Sasuke en était _a contrario_ l'exemple parfait. Double surprise pour le coup avec cette fille à son bras dont il avait l'air... proche ? Les mots « fille – Sasuke et proche » n'avaient en principe rien à faire dans la même phrase. Qui pouvait-elle bien être ? Il élimina d'entrée la groupie, Sasuke l'aurait déjà envoyé balader depuis le temps qu'elle le suivait, il devait forcément la connaître un minimum pour la tolérer si proche de lui. Une amie ? Naaaannnn... Impossible. Pas Sasuke. Une... Une... Sa...

« Petite amie ? » s'interrogea Naruto.

C'est en le disant à voix basse qu'il percuta et prit une longue inspiration avant de prononcer le prénom de sa meilleure amie qui allait probablement tomber de très haut en apprenant la nouvelle.

\- Sakura-chan...

\- Oui, la mocheté ne fait pas le poids face à elle... T'as vu ça ? Hum, et ferme la bouche, il va croire que t'en as après sa copine si il te voit comme ça !

\- Saï désespérait Naruto ...

* * *

 _Kamui : quelques minutes auparavan_ _t aux portes de la ville..._

Les portes de Konoha devant lui, Sasuke marqua un temps d'arrêt. C'était la fin du voyage. Yume, qui se tenait derrière lui, le contempla de dos un instant et reprit sa marche pour le devancer.

\- Allons-y Sas'ke, inutile de s'arrêter maintenant. Les souvenirs, les regrets, on verra ça plus tard.

La détermination de Yume et son détachement étonnèrent Sasuke. Elle avait cependant raison, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Inspirant profondément, il rentra dans Konoha.

Les rues étaient remplies de commerçants ravitaillant leurs étals, de femmes venant faire leur marché de bon matin accompagnées de leurs bébés, ou encore de jeunes enfants sur le chemin de l'Académie. Ce n'était pas sans une certaine appréhension que Sasuke traversait de nouveau en ce sens les portes de son village. Cela faisait trois années qu'il n'y était pas revenu. Il lui était arrivé de passer près de Konoha durant son voyage, il était même resté aux alentours quelques temps, mais il n'avait jamais trouvé la force de revenir, ne s'était jamais senti prêt. Sa rencontre avec Yume quelques mois auparavant l'avait décidé, cette errance lui pesait, il aspirait à retrouver enfin un foyer et une vie stable. A priori.

Il sentait bien les regards parfois insistants des habitants sur lui et pouvait même entendre les chuchotements peu discrets des passants qui commentaient son arrivée. Il s'en était douté, mais faisait mine de ne pas s'en soucier. Quoi de mieux pour faire taire les mauvaises langues et refouler ses propres états d'âme que d'avancer fièrement, le regard droit, déterminé et hautain comme il savait si bien le faire. Yume le sortit de sa réflexion, sa voix se faisant l'écho de son propre estomac.

\- Oh attend, je vais nous acheter quelque chose, j'ai faim, pas toi ? proposa-t-elle.

Sans même attendre sa réponse, elle alla visiter le stand d'un marchand de fruits et le planta au milieu de la rue. Sasuke souffla et se posa nonchalamment, le dos contre un mur. L'agitation de la rue contrastait avec le calme apparent de l'Uchiha, qui pourtant, bouillonnait intérieurement. Il scruta alors l'horizon d'un œil distrait et se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait encore croisé aucune tête connue.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il le vit au loin.

Naruto.

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux en grand, une sentiment puissant le prit aux tripes et le retourna totalement. C'était incontrôlable. Un savant mélange de frisson, de crainte, de joie, d'amertume, de culpabilité mais aussi de soulagement. C'était lui. Ce mec... Il avait littéralement envie de chialer, et pourtant, une seule larme discrètement cachée par une mèche qui recouvrait la moitié de son visage, s'autorisa à couler le long de sa joue. Une seule. À croire que même ça, il n'était pas capable de le faire correctement.

L'avait-il su qu'il reviendrait aujourd'hui ? Peut-être qu'il l'avait senti ? Était-ce le hasard ? Peu importe, il se tenait là, devant lui, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Sasuke ravala derechef ses émotions devenues un peu trop envahissantes au goût de sa fierté et de sa réputation. Il détourna vivement le regard et se concentra sur Yume qui revint vers lui, un sac de fruits dans les mains.

\- Tiens, mange, lui ordonna-t-elle en lui tendant une pomme.

Décidément, avec le même langage et la même tendresse verbale, ces deux-là étaient clairement faits pour s'entendre.

Sasuke prit la pomme et se tourna de nouveau vers Naruto qui semblait lui aussi accompagné... de... Saï, le remplaçant de leur ancienne équipe.

\- Hâtons-nous, lança-t-il à sa partenaire.

Naruto était agité, il gesticulait dans tous les sens, en totale opposition avec Saï qui se tenait immobile à ses côtés. Yume n'avait pas conscience du trouble de son compagnon et encore moins du fait qu'il ne l'écoutait absolument pas. Ainsi, elle continuait de lui parler de chose et d'autre tout en marchant, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé pour évacuer ce stress qu'elle avait accumulé depuis plusieurs semaines et qui atteignit son apogée quand elle se rendit compte qu'on la regardait avec insistance.

Elle rencontra le bleu azur des yeux de Naruto et se tut instantanément. Elle s'immobilisa et retint Sasuke par le bras, qui s'arrêta lui aussi. Naruto et Yume se fixèrent tous deux quelques secondes durant lesquelles Sasuke reprit enfin conscience du monde qui l'entourait et qu'il n'était pas seul.

\- Sas'ke, c'est lui ?

\- Oui.

Sans plus attendre, il empoigna la main de Yume dans la sienne et l'entraîna avec lui, ce petit jeu n'avait que trop duré à son goût. Il accéléra alors le pas, voyant Naruto s'avancer à pas vifs lui aussi, ils allaient bientôt se rejoindre. Cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un... Stop.

L'un en face de l'autre, ils se jaugèrent mutuellement. L'un avait un sourire franc qui en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait, l'autre se pinçait les lèvres autant que possible pour se contenir, ne pouvant cependant pas totalement faire taire la joie qui l'habitait. Naruto savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop en demander à Sasuke, c'est tout ce qu'il obtiendrait et ce n'était déjà pas si mal à vrai dire.

\- Tu en as mis du temps... Sas'ke.

Pour toute réponse, Naruto eut droit au sourire en coin de son ami, il ne s'était pas attendu à plus de toute manière.

\- Bienvenue, mon frère, s'exclama Naruto en lui présentant son bras.

Sasuke jugea cette main tendue vers lui un instant, puis releva les yeux vers le blond qui patientait, apparemment sûr de lui. Il était certain que Sasuke ne lui refuserait pas cette poignée de main amicale, de retour après une si longue absence. Lentement, Sasuke leva la main à son tour et serra celle de Naruto entre ses doigts. La poignée de main fut franche et empreinte d'émotion. La sincérité de ce moment ne pouvait être remise en cause, les deux hommes savouraient leurs retrouvailles à leur manière, sans effusion.

Les raclements de gorge conjoints de Saï et de Yume leur rappelèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et que le public commençait à trouver le temps long. Un peu confus, Naruto ricana.

\- Tu te souviens de Saï non ?

\- Oui. Je me souviens.

Il était évident que Sasuke n'allait pas engager la conversation avec Saï ni même lui adresser un simple « Bonjour », le contraire eut été surprenant. D'ailleurs, l'inverse valait également. Saï n'accorderait aucune attention au « déserteur » comme il l'appelait. Ces deux-là ne s'appréciaient guère, c'était déjà flagrant il y a trois ans et ce laps de temps n'avait pas altéré cet état de fait. L'ambiance venait de prendre un sacré coup mais Naruto trouva facilement comment changer de sujet et jubilait intérieurement d'entendre la réponse de son ami.

\- Hum... Sas'ke, c'est qui cette fille derrière toi ? Vous avez fait la route ensemble ou quoi ?

\- C'est Yume. Et oui, elle m'accompagne.

Yume et Naruto se regardèrent tous deux. La jeune fille se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents et son visage jusqu'alors fermé s'illumina en une fraction de seconde.

\- Bonjour, tu es Naruto ?

Un peu penaud, Naruto ne put qu'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête, cette fille l'impressionnait un peu, il ne savait pas dire pourquoi. Et d'où connaissait-elle son prénom ? Sasuke lui aurait-il parlé de lui ? Bizarre... Finalement, certaines choses évoluaient avec le temps, Sasuke n'était peut-être plus si autiste.

\- Enchantée, je suis Yume, déclara-t-elle la main tendue vers lui.

Naruto se perdit un long moment dans le noir bleuté de ses magnifiques yeux et finit tout de même par la saisir en bredouillant un - « Haaa... Enchanté Yume... ». La beauté hypnotisante de cette fille et son sourire réconfortant lui fit tout oublier en un éclair. Il secoua durement la tête pour réagir mais ne sut quoi dire d'intelligent. Yume sourcilla à son contact mais se reprit aussitôt. Elle fit un signe discret de la main à Saï qui la dévisageait de pied en cap, ce garçon lui paraissait bien étrange et bien différent de ceux qu'elle avait l'habitude de croiser sur sa route. Avant qu'un nouveau silence gênant ne s'installe, Naruto décida d'intervenir.

\- Bon... Tu allais voir Kakashi j'imagine, nan ?

\- Oui.

\- J'vous accompagne alors, j'y allais aussi de toute manière.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Bah ouais, figure-toi que je suis l'assistant du Rokudaime ! Enfin, son esclave plutôt... Ha ha ha... fit-il un peu gêné, la main derrière le crâne.

\- Nous te suivons.

Ils partirent tous trois en direction de la tour, laissant Saï sur le carreau. L'ancien de la Racine songea qu'un petit détour chez Ino s'imposait avant de prendre son service, l'information était de taille et lui faire partager lui parut être une riche idée.

* * *

Sakura finit de faire le tour de ses patients. D'habitude, Ino était avec elle mais ce matin, elle était aux abonnées absentes, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Cette absence l'inquiéta un peu et elle décida d'aller directement aux nouvelles chez elle pour être certaine que tout allait bien. Elle en profiterait aussi pour faire quelques courses pour la clinique et voir si Naruto traînait encore en ville au lieu de travailler, comme il le faisait bien souvent à son plus grand désespoir.

Sakura sortit de la clinique et s'étira de tout son long sur le perron. Elle fut revigorée par le parfum de plus en plus présent des fleurs de cerisiers dans les rues de son village et l'odeur entêtante du jasmin qui embaumait ses narines. Elle s'arrêta dans divers magasins pour acheter ses fournitures et se dirigea vers le centre du village, un sac rempli dans les bras. Elle passa devant chez Ichiraku et regarda si Naruto ne s'y trouvait pas encore. Elle ne le vit pas de l'extérieur mais rentra tout de même pour saluer le vieil homme qui serait probablement ravi de la voir.

\- Bonjour Teuchi !

\- Bonjour Sakura, comment vas-tu ? Belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

Teuchi était vraiment une personne adorable. Il avait toujours le sourire et un mot gentil pour chacun de ses clients. Elle le connaissait depuis sa plus tendre enfance et elle ne comptait plus les soirées qu'elle avait passées à ce comptoir en compagnie de Naruto la plupart du temps. Ce n'était un secret pour personne, ce restaurant était la seconde maison de son coéquipier, elle s'étonna donc de ne pas le trouver ici malgré l'heure avancée de la matinée.

\- Bien merci. Naruto est parti ? s'enquit-elle.

\- Oui, ça fait un moment déjà... Il se disputait encore avec votre ami au teint pâle... Saï! Et puis après je l'ai vu repasser avec votre ancien coéquipier là... comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Un petit brun ! Sas… quelque chose ? Un Uchiha !

Sakura, qui l'écoutait d'une oreille distraite, fut brusquement happée dans la réalité à l'entente de ce nom. Elle regarda le vieil homme qui continua de remuer les lèvres, mais elle n'entendit plus rien. Les yeux exorbités, la bouche entrouverte, un tremblement inexpliqué commença à la saisir et elle resserra ses doigts sur son sac qu'elle tenait déjà fermement.

\- Sa... suke... Ici ?

Teuchi, un peu surpris par ce brusque changement de comportement, lui répondit :

\- Et bien, oui je crois... Il portait une cape et un bandeau sur la tête alors je ne suis pas très sûr, mais je crois bien que c'était lui et...

\- Où sont-ils allés ? le coupa Sakura vivement.

\- Euh... Je n'sais pas, ils allaient par-là... En disant cela, l'homme lui indiqua la direction.

Sakura écarquilla les yeux, une douce chaleur s'empara d'elle ainsi qu'une joie profonde et une excitation immense à la fois. Sasuke ? Revenu ? Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Il fallait qu'elle le voie. Par-là? La tour des Hokages. Soudain livide, elle extirpa un sanglot de sa gorge serrée et un frisson mal géré lui fit lâcher sa prise. Le fracas du sac sur le sol la fit sursauter. Elle tourna le dos au marchand de ramen et prit en courant la direction du bureau de Kakashi. Cette sensation intense, ce soulagement qu'elle ressentait alors qu'elle courait à en perdre haleine droit devant elle, la fit sourire. Plus que quelques pas, et elle le reverrait enfin. Sasuke. Son Sasuke.

* * *

« Ça fait des plombes qu'ils discutent... Je m'demande bien ce qu'ils se racontent là-dedans... » se demanda Naruto.

Dans la pièce mitoyenne au bureau de l'Hokage, le Jinchuuriki tournait en rond depuis un bon moment. Il essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur sa tâche, mais rien n'y faisait, c'était bel et bien ce qui se tramait dans la pièce adjacente qui l'intéressait. Étrangement, Kakashi n'avait pas paru si étonné que ça de voir Sasuke. Par contre, le voir en charmante compagnie lui avait extirpé plusieurs gouttes de sueur, ce qui n'avait échappé à personne dans la salle. Après les salutations de bienvenue et présentations sommaires, au moment même où les choses allaient devenir intéressantes, on lui avait gentiment demandé de sortir et d'attendre dehors. Enfin, Sasuke lui avait dit de dégager, il souhaitait s'entretenir avec son ancien sensei « seuls à seuls ». Sans lui en gros. Dépité, Naruto était sorti les épaules tombantes, cet enfoiré de Sasuke commençait déjà à lui taper sur les nerfs, il était revenu depuis à peine une heure.

Naruto soupira bruyamment et s'assit à son bureau. Il remuait nerveusement un stylo en le faisant taper sur la pile de papiers devant lui. Il ne tint plus en place et la curiosité fut la plus forte cette fois encore. Il se leva brusquement de sa chaise et sortit de la pièce l'air malicieux. Il fit semblant de s'aérer, saluant au passage les quelques personnes qui passèrent devant lui et sourit bêtement. Lorsque plus personne ne fut en vue, il s'avança d'un pas léger vers le bureau de Kakashi et se colla comme une sangsue à la porte pour écouter. Mode sennin activé, il se concentra afin d'éclaircir les voix qu'il pouvait distinguer à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il entendit alors Kakashi distinctement :

\- Je vois... Il vaudrait mieux en effet que vous restiez discrets à propos de tout ceci pour le moment, le temps pour moi de mener mon enquête. Nous en reparlerons de toute manière. En attendant, prend quelques jours pour te reposer Sas'ke. Le voyage a dû être long.

\- En effet.

\- J'imagine aussi que tu vas aller voir Tsunade pour ton bras ?

\- Oui, j'y comptais.

\- Bien. Nous nous reverrons donc après tout ça, quand tu auras récupéré. Quant à toi Yume... Bienvenue à Konoha, j'espère que tu t'y plairas.

\- Merci, Hokage-sama.

Pff... Et merde, il avait loupé toute la partie croustillante de la conversation... Misère.

Naruto grimaça de contrariété, il avait raté le discours de Sasuke. Dommage, il en aurait sûrement appris plus sur cette fameuse fille qui l'accompagnait et sur ce qu'il avait fabriqué pendant trois ans. Il allait devoir se débrouiller tout seul pour lui tirer les vers du nez, la tâche s'annonçait ardue avec « Sasuke l'asocial », il lui fallait mettre au point une stratégie. Plus tard.

Alors qu'il n'entendit plus aucun son émettre de la salle, un bruit sourd venant de derrière et le nuage de fumée accompagnant les entrées en scène de Kakashi, le firent tomber à la renverse : il venait à l'instant de se faire griller en beauté.

\- NARUTO ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu écoutes aux portes maintenant ?

\- Uhhhh... non non pas du tout... Je... prenais l'air !

\- Hum... le regarda Kakashi suspicieux… Le seul air que tu as c'est celui d'un idiot !

À ce moment sortit du bureau Sasuke, suivit de près par Yume, tous deux médusés devant un tel spectacle. - « Crétin… pensa Sasuke en fermant les paupières en signe de désolation, cet imbécile ne changera jamais... ». La brunette restait quant à elle dubitative sur les aptitudes de ce garçon à endosser d'ici peu les responsabilités de chef du village ainsi que sur son statut de « héros de la grande guerre ». Tout de suite, il avait l'air d'un parfait imbécile, peut-être que Sasuke n'avait pas forcé le trait à son sujet...

\- Raccompagne-les Naruto tu veux, et remets toi au travail... vite !

\- Euh... oui ! À vos ordres Hokage-sama !

Sasuke et Yume suivirent donc Naruto et ils sortirent tous trois de la tour. Il n'arrivait pas à être lui-même en compagnie de cette fille. Yume. Sa présence aux côtés de son meilleur ami intriguait le démon renard. Il mourrait d'envie de lui en demander davantage, mais là, ce n'était tout simplement pas possible, Yume serait probablement très mal à l'aise et il se ferait à coup sûr rembarrer par Sasuke avec son traditionnel « Ça ne te concerne pas. ». Cependant, c'était mal le connaître que de croire qu'il ne chercherait pas rapidement à en savoir plus, tout ceci cachait quelque chose, il le sentait, l'espérait pour Sakura du moins.

* * *

Sakura vit la tour Hokage au bout de la rue qu'elle venait d'emprunter. Elle courrait à toute vitesse, un sourire niais flanqué au visage et entrevit l'orange caractéristique des vêtements de Naruto au loin. Il n'était pas seul, une silhouette élancée vêtue de noir était avec lui, – « C'est sûrement Sasuke-kun ! » se réjouit-elle. Son cœur faisait des bonds dans sa poitrine, il était là, à quelques mètres elle, l'interminable attente prenait fin maintenant.

Au fur et à mesure que sa vision s'éclaircit, son cœur battit encore plus vite et sa respiration se fit haletante. Elle s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle et se contempla dans une vitrine.

\- Il fallait que ça soit aujourd'hui qu'il revienne ! Dans quel état suis-je… marmonna Sakura en examinant son reflet dans la vitre.

Tout en passant la main dans sa chevelure, Sakura reprit son chemin d'un pas assuré. Elle distinguait à présent nettement les personnes devant la tour Hokage. Les trois personnes en fait. Naruto, qui lui faisait face, Sasuke, de dos et… une femme.

Une femme, très belle, qu'elle ne connaissait pas à première vue. Elle avait une longue chevelure noire aux reflets bleutés dont les fourches venaient caresser sa chute de reins et ses fesses rebondies. Svelte, ses longues jambes fines et apparemment musclées étaient mises en valeur par un petit short moulant et des chaussures montantes jusqu'aux genoux. Avec ses deux katanas croisés dans le dos, c'était vraisemblablement une combattante, peut-être même une ninja mais Sakura ne vit sur elle aucun signe d'appartenance aux villages cachés qu'elle connaissait. Les boucles d'oreilles rouge qu'elle portait rehaussaient son teint pâle et accentuaient sa féminité déjà bien prononcée. Un décolleté généreux, des hanches séduisantes, une grâce naturelle et un sourire ravageur venaient agrandir la longue liste de ses qualités physiques.

La jeune fille souriait et discutait avec ses deux coéquipiers. Sakura s'avança lentement vers eux, le cerveau prêt à exploser, saturé de mille questions. Était-elle arrivée avec Sasuke ? Si oui, pourquoi l'avait-il ramené au village ? Elle était encore tellement aveuglée par son amour pour Sasuke, qu'elle espérait réciproque depuis la fin de la guerre, qu'elle ne pensa même pas au pire scénario. Du moins, elle se persuadait que non, c'était impossible. Sasuke avait un tempérament tellement morne et solitaire qu'elle était certaine qu'il avait passé ces trois dernières années seul et qu'il avait dû repousser toute tentative féminine d'atteindre sa sphère privée comme il le faisait d'habitude.

Le petit groupe n'avait visiblement pas conscience que Sakura approchait et continuait de bavarder dans la bonne humeur. Sakura fixait Sasuke de dos et cette jeune fille, partagée entre la joie immense de le revoir et une angoisse grandissante qui commençait à l'envahir sans trop qu'elle sache pourquoi.

Brusquement, tout devint clair.

La jeune femme passa discrètement sa main dans le dos de Sasuke et attrapa un bout de sa cape. Elle le tenait, s'accrochait à lui. Ils échangèrent un regard intense, presque intime et Sasuke lui fit un sourire en coin. Sakura contempla la scène bouche bée, au bord d'un précipice et resta interdite, plantée au beau milieu de cette rue. Elle était perdue et un profond sentiment d'abandon lui pétrifia tous les muscles.

Ce regard que Sasuke offrait à cette jeune fille et ce sourire, jamais elle ne les avait eu. Peut-être le jour de son départ, mais à cette vue, elle n'en était même plus certaine. C'était le regard de quelqu'un qui...

\- Sakura-chan !

La voix de Naruto résonna dans cette rue devenue le théâtre du malheur de Sakura. Le blond ne se doutait que trop bien de ce que pouvait ressentir son amie en cet instant, elle était figée à quelques mètres d'eux, le teint blafard. Il sentit alors une grande tristesse l'envahir, pour sa coéquipière et amie de toujours tout comme il se sentit impuissant face au vide qu'il perçut dans ses yeux.

Sakura plongea son regard ahuri dans celui de Naruto qui venait de l'interpeller. Effarée, elle n'arrivait plus à bouger et comprit à l'expression peinée de son ami qu'elle ne s'y trompait pas, elle vivait bien là son pire cauchemar. Elle ne remarqua même pas que Sasuke et la jeune fille s'étaient retournés vers elle au cri de Naruto.

\- Sakura!?

Cette voix, cette intonation, insistant légèrement sur chaque syllabe de son prénom, c'était celle de Sasuke. Le temps s'arrêta tout comme les battements de son cœur lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent.

Yume examina cette « Sakura » de bas en haut. Sasuke lui avait aussi parlé d'elle à quelques reprises, bien moins que Naruto, mais il s'était bien entendu gardé de lui dire qu'elle était aussi jolie. L'impression étrange qu'elle percevait en les observant tous les deux ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Aussi, elle mit fin à cette émouvante scène de retrouvailles en claquant des doigts sous le nez de Sasuke, avec aux lèvres un sourire feint.

\- OH ! On est là nous aussi hein… Tu me présentes ou quoi ?

Ce claquement de doigt fit revenir Sasuke et Sakura dans la réalité, un peu déboussolés. Le brun n'avait visiblement pas l'air disposé à faire quoi que ce soit, la brunette s'avança donc d'elle-même vers cette nouvelle venue en lui tendant sympathiquement son membre.

\- Bonjour ! C'est toi Sakura ? Enchantée, je m'appelle Yume et je suis…

Yume surprit la médic-nin en lui empoignant vigoureusement la dextre qu'elle repoussa quasiment aussitôt, horrifiée, laissant la fin de sa phrase en suspend. La stupéfaction qui se lisait sur son visage étonna Sakura qui ne sut quelle réaction adopter et qui se demanda surtout ce qui avait bien pu provoquer ce changement brutal d'humeur chez son interlocutrice. Yume se recula et reprit place aux côtés de Sasuke, le visage fermé.

Naruto, spectateur de la scène, était dans un flou total. Cette Yume lui semblait réellement de plus en plus étrange. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris à la fin ? Cette journée n'avait vraiment rien de commune et une dernière action vint clore le spectacle de manière inattendue.

Sakura avança à pas lents vers Sasuke. Une fois l'un en face de l'autre, elle le prit promptement dans ses bras et le serra contre elle un bref instant en murmurant : - « Bon retour parmi nous Sasuke-kun ». L'intéressé écarquilla les yeux à ce contact mais ne fit rien. Elle s'écarta ensuite et put admirer le regard menaçant de Yume posé sur elle, mais n' y prêta pas plus attention que cela.

Un large sourire aux lèvres, elle regarda l'Uchiha ainsi que Naruto, qui ne savaient plus très bien où camper.

\- Je ne peux pas rester, désolée les garçons, Ino m'attend à la clinique. On se voit plus tard ?

Les deux jeunes hommes ne purent qu'émettre un « Hn » commun, plus par réflexe qu'autre chose, tandis qu'elle leur fit signe de la main en s'éloignant. Elle conclut alors :

\- Oh, et bienvenue à Konoha Yume, à bientôt j'espère !

Sakura tourna au premier coin de rue et disparut de leur champ de vision. Les trois visages restants arboraient des expressions radicalement différentes, reflétant parfaitement la bizarrerie de ce dont ils venaient d'être témoins. Ce fut Yume qui rompit le silence la première, brutalement.

\- Rentrons Sasuke s'il te plaît, je suis fatiguée. À plus tard Naruto.

Elle partit donc en tête, sans une parole supplémentaire et Sasuke lui emboîta le pas, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à son ami avant de le quitter. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouvèrent à redire, ils étaient tous deux abasourdis par ce qui venait de se passer, cela suffisait amplement pour aujourd'hui.

Sasuke rejoignit Yume qui paraissait, elle, très secouée. C'était inévitable de toute manière, tôt ou tard, cela se serait produit.

\- Tu as omis délibérément certains détails me semble-t-il quand tu m'as parlé d'elle… gronda-t-elle.

\- Je t'ai dit tout ce que tu avais besoin de savoir. Ni plus ni moins.

\- C'est ça… Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'ai vu…

\- JE ne veux pas savoir ce que tu as vu Yume, la coupa-t-il sèchement. Fin de la discussion.

\- Tsst… Évidemment que tu ne veux pas savoir, tu le sais déjà… Ne me mens pas.

La voix redevenue fluette de la jeune femme se perdit dans le brouhaha de la ville. Le mur de silence et d'indifférence auquel elle se trouva confrontée par la suite lui intima qu'aucun mot de plus ne serait prononcé aujourd'hui. Aucun. Ce qu'elle avait vu en touchant la main de Sakura, elle ne s'y était pas préparé, comment l'aurait-elle pu ? Elle n'avait pas su refréner son trouble face à ces pensées et ces révélations sur les sentiments profonds de cette dernière. Mais le plus dur restait à venir.

Muré dans ses réflexions, Sasuke le savait, les jours prochains n'allaient pas être de tout repos et l'expression imprimée sur le visage de sa compagne le lui confirma. En effet, l'étonnement et la frustration dont Yume fut prisonnière en premier lieu l'abandonnèrent peu à peu au profit d'autres émotions, annonciatrices d'événements fâcheux à venir : la colère et la jalousie.


	3. Chapter 2 - Hanami - Partie 1

**Chapitre 2**

 **Hanami :** **partie 1**

Le jourselevait et les premiers rayons du soleil pénétraient leur chambre par la petite fenêtre. Dieu qu'il aimait cette vision d'elle au matin. Ainsi recroquevillée contre lui, nue, elle était sublimée. Depuis leur premier baiser et leur mariage, Naruto vivait une idylle sans nuage avec Hinata. Elle s'occupait si bien de lui que cela en était presque gênant parfois. Douce et attentionnée, elle lui préparait son repas chaque jour, qu'elle venait lui apporter directement à la tour Hokage, lui faisait couler un bain chaque soir lorsqu'il rentrait ou encore lui préparait un thé bien chaud en hiver lorsqu'il travaillait tard le soir. Mieux que toutes ces attentions réunies, Hinata était un vrai cordon bleu et ses ramens pouvaient presque concurrencer ceux d'Ichiraku. Ce seul détail suffit à Naruto pour se dire qu'il avait réellement fait le bon choix en lui demandant sa main, entre autre. Elle le comblait au quotidien et il s'interrogeait souvent sur ce qu'il pourrait faire à son tour pour la remercier de sa bienveillance, pour lui rendre la pareille.

Elle dormait encore. Sa respiration fluide et douce caressait ses pectoraux contre lesquels elle aimait se blottir toutes les nuits. La sentir tout contre son corps, au plus près de son cœur remplissait son âme d'un bonheur infini, cette femme était sa vie, son grand amour, la future mère de ses enfants.

Des enfants.

Il n'y avait jamais pensé auparavant, cela l'effrayait même. Il ne s'était jamais senti capable d'assumer cette charge, se trouvant lui-même (il faut bien l'avouer) encore un peu «gamin» quelques fois. Ce comportement immature le dissuadait de sauter le pas et surtout d'aborder le sujet avec Hinata. Elle ne lui en avait jamais parlé, elle. Peut-être qu'elle n'en voulait pas de suite. Après tout, cela ne faisait pas si longtemps qu'ils étaient mariés et qu'ils vivaient ensemble.

Mais, il faut croire que rencontrer son âme sœur et déborder d'amour pour elle, peut faire basculer une opinion et naître des envies. Le hasard faisant parfois bien les choses, Naruto se surprenait depuis quelques temps à espérer qu'Hinata lui annonce la bonne nouvelle. Il l'espérait d'autant plus qu'il avait pris son courage à deux mains il y a peu et lui avait avoué son désir de paternité au cours d'un de leurs ébats amoureux, les yeux dans les yeux : - « Hinata, je veux que tu sois la mère de mes enfants. Je t'aime. J'ai envie que l'on fonde une famille. Notre famille. Celle que je n'ai jamais eu... ». Il avait été sincère, désarmant de vérité. Elle avait rougi.

Elle rougissait encore souvent lorsqu'il lui disait des mots tendres et qu'il lui ouvrait son cœur, elle ne l'en trouvait que plus adorable. La Hyûga ne répondit pas à sa déclaration ce jour-là et se contenta de l'enlacer amoureusement avant de le chevaucher, cette nuit-là fut courte mais si intense qu'elle s'en souviendrait toute sa vie.

Hinata vivait, elle, l'exact contraire de Sakura. Son rêve le plus cher avait été exaucé en épousant Naruto, qu'elle aimait depuis toujours d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne. Elle prenait plaisir à s'occuper de lui chaque jour, à anticiper ses besoins et ses moindres désirs, à le combler de mille façons possibles. Visiblement, elle y arrivait. La réciprocité de leurs sentiments enfin avoués l'avait fait grandir et prendre de l'assurance, elle avait confiance en lui, confiance en eux. Elle ne tremblait plus comme une enfant lorsqu'il s'approchait, ne bafouillait plus lorsqu'il s'adressait à elle et ne tombait plus dans les pommes au moindre contact. Dieu merci, sinon son quotidien serait un véritable enfer.

L'autre jour, Naruto était rentré chez eux à la hâte, tellement surexcité et fou de joie, qu'il avait baragouiné cinq bonnes minutes des choses incompréhensibles avant de se calmer et de lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle : Sasuke était revenu à Konoha. La joie exubérante de son amoureux l'avait fait sourire, il était si heureux… Il lui avait raconté dans les moindres détails leurs retrouvailles émouvantes, du moins pour lui, et aussi celles moins joyeuses de Sasuke et Sakura devant la tour Hokage, avec Yume en toile de fond. Hinata avait évidemment beaucoup de peine pour la kunoichi, tout comme Naruto, mais il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire à part la soutenir du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Sasuke était libre après tout de faire ce que bon lui semble, enfin, disons que ça ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça au final. Il n'avait jamais montré un réel intérêt pour Sakura de toute manière et Hinata pensa que ce n'était pas plus mal car à part la faire souffrir, cette relation ne lui apporterait rien de bon d'après elle.

Elle avait croisé Yume plusieurs fois cette semaine alors qu'elle venait rendre visite à Sasuke avec son mari à l'hôpital. Cette fille était étrange. Pas méchante, elle était même plutôt agréable et drôle, mais quelque chose la dérangeait. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi à vrai dire. Sasuke avait été comme à son habitude, froid et distant avec la Hyûga. Pas qu'avec elle d'ailleurs. Mais c'était son caractère et elle le respectait. Il s'était quand même trahi par son expression effarée lorsqu'il les avait vu rentrer tous deux dans sa chambre. Il avait alors regardé Naruto et ses yeux grands ouverts semblaient dire : - « Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'accompagne ? ». En effet, comment aurait-il pu se douter qu'ils étaient à présent mariés ?

Sasuke s'était levé de son lit pour les accueillir et le blond en avait alors profité pour lui annoncer de la manière suivante : - « Tu te rappelles d'Hinata ? Et bien… hum… on est...'fin… marié quoi ! ». L'Uchiha avait eu à ce propos une légère faiblesse musculaire au niveau des jambes et avait failli s'étaler au sol. La surprise que le couple avait lu sur son visage à ce moment-là les avait bien fait rire et l'atmosphère s'était détendue peu à peu.

Naruto était d'humeur câline ce matin. Il caressa affectueusement le bas des reins de sa femme qui se tortilla sous ses doigts froids. En remuant légèrement, elle se frotta contre lui, remontant sa tête près de la sienne et ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

\- Quelle heure est-il Naruto-kun ? murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

\- Il est encore tôt! Tu peux te rendormir, je ne voulais pas te réveiller… chuchota-t-il pour ne pas la brusquer.

Hinata lui sourit timidement, encore vaseuse et à moitié endormie. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et referma ses paupières lourdes de sommeil. Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte et fit glisser son nez sur son front en y déposant çà et là quelques baisers. Il empoigna aussi par à-coups ses épaules, ses bras, ses hanches et ses cuisses traduisant une passion irrépressible qui le prenait aux tripes. Hinata comprit qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de la laisser se rendormir tranquillement.

\- C'est comme ça que tu comptes me laisser me rendormir ? badina-t-elle sur un ton doucereux.

\- Hum… Et bien…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je n'ai plus sommeil de toute façon…

Sur ces mots, Hinata fondit sur les lèvres de son mari qui n'attendait que ça. Leur amour respirait la sérénité, la joie et la sincérité. On fêta l'arrivée du printemps comme il se devait chez les Uzumaki en cette matinée d'Hanami. Et ce furent bien des cris sincères de joie et d'extase commune que l'on entendit résonner jusque dans la rue.

* * *

Seul dans sa chambre d'hôpital, Sasuke ouvrit les paupières. Il remua les doigts difficilement, c'était encore un peu douloureux ce matin. Une semaine qu'il avait de nouveau son bras gauche, greffé par Tsunade. Ça lui faisait tout bizarre quand il y pensait. Il avait réussi à s'en passer pendant trois ans. Ça n'avait pas été facile, mais il avait repris des habitudes pour palier à ce manque. Il aurait pu attendre de se le faire greffer avant de partir, mais c'était sa punition. Ce handicap physique était une sorte de châtiment qu'il s'infligeait de lui-même. Une manière de se remémorer ses erreurs passées, ses choix discutables et le mal qu'il avait causé autour de lui, mais pas seulement. Cela lui rappelait également son dernier combat contre Naruto dans la Vallée de la Fin et à quel point il lui était redevable, même si ça lui faisait du mal de l'admettre. Ce gars était tout pour lui. Sans lui… où en serait-il aujourd'hui ?

Ce voyage expiatoire lui avait permis d'apprendre à pardonner aussi. A se pardonner dans un premier temps, pour avancer. Pour ne pas pas rester dans le passé et se tourner vers l'avenir, pour avoir droit à une seconde chance et vivre une vie heureuse, enfin.

Soudain, il entendit la porte de sa chambre grincer. Yume apparut, tout sourire, elle venait passer ses journées avec lui depuis son opération et refusait de le laisser seul ne serait-ce qu'une après-midi. Au-delà du fait qu'elle était toujours très attentionnée envers lui quelles que soient les circonstances, Sasuke savait bien que cette présence quasi permanente à l'hôpital n'était pas innocente. Elle venait surveiller. Pas lui, non, mais les autres ! Infirmières, médecins, patientes, bref tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une femme.

Parmi tous ses défauts, la jalousie était de loin celui qu'il avait le plus de mal à supporter, autant qu'à comprendre. Il l'avait déjà vu à l'œuvre plusieurs fois, elle était capable du pire lorsqu'elle se sentait « menacée », même sans raisons apparentes d'ailleurs. Lors de leur voyage vers Konoha, elle avait retourné toute une auberge à elle seule parce qu'un groupe de jeunes filles assises derrière eux n'arrêtaient pas de reluquer Sasuke, pas très discrètement il est vrai, et de glousser comme des adolescentes en chaleur. Lui n'y avait pas forcément prêté attention, pas la peine de toute manière, elle l'avait fait à sa place.

Il ne s'était pourtant absenté que quelques minutes à l'extérieur mais en revenant, il avait retrouvé Yume au beau milieu de la pièce, katanas en mains, hurlant à la mort contre ces pauvres jeunes filles apeurées et en position foetale sous leur table. Les autres voyageurs s'étaient tous rassemblés dans le coin opposé de la salle, complètement tétanisés. Il avait dû la sortir de force de l'auberge, il se souvenait encore d'elle se débattant dans ses bras comme une enragée en beuglant à tout va : - « Je vais les tuer ! Je vais les tuer ! Les garces !». Inutile de préciser qu'il avait été obligé de se confondre en excuses auprès du tenancier ainsi que de ces pauvres victimes femelles, jamais il ne s'était fait autant remarquer (sauf peut-être avec Naruto à certaines occasions mais évidemment pas pour les mêmes raisons).

Il avait ensuite rejoint sa compagne à l'extérieur et l'avait mise en garde sèchement : - « Si jamais tu refais ça, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Est-ce clair ? ». Le ton avait été glacial, direct, il ne plaisantait pas. On pouvait difficilement être plus clair et ce fut la dernière fois qu'elle sortit de ses gonds de la sorte, devant lui du moins. Elle avait depuis adopté une tactique beaucoup plus discrète, mais tout aussi efficace.

Depuis leur retour à Konoha, elle ne l'avait pas lâché d'une semelle. Il ne lui avait pas fallu chercher bien loin pour comprendre pourquoi. La rencontre Sakura/Yume quelques jours auparavant avait fait des étincelles, lui-même s'était senti oppressé avec ces deux femmes à proximité. Ce que Yume avait « vu » grâce à son don avait réveillé en elle cette jalousie sans borne, qu'elle tentait de camoufler depuis sans vraiment y parvenir. Elle faisait au moins des efforts, il ne pouvait pas le nier. Malgré cela, Sasuke se fit la réflexion que la prudence était de rigueur, juste au cas où. Il ne savait que trop à quel point cela pouvait dégénérer avec elle, il valait mieux garder un œil sur la situation. Mais revenons à cette chambre d'hôpital.

A peine rentrée dans la pièce, Yume s'approcha doucement de lui et prit place au bord du lit, à ses côtés. L'Uchiha venait vraisemblablement de se réveiller, ses cheveux en pagaille et son air renfrogné firent sourire la brunette.

\- Tout va bien ? Tu ne souffres pas trop ce matin ? s'enquit-elle.

\- C'est encore un peu douloureux, mais c'est supportable.

\- Tsunade-sama a dit que la cicatrisation prendrait du temps. Il va falloir être patient. Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Je t'ai acheté des fruits ! Pomme, poire, banane ? Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir ? Allez, tiens, prend la poire pour commencer ! débita-t-elle d'un trait.

Sasuke rit intérieurement devant tant d'entrain et de prévenance de sa part. Elle avait cette spontanéité charmante qui le désarmait complètement, cette fraîcheur juvénile dans son sourire et une aura ensorcelante à laquelle il ne pouvait rester insensible. Ils se connaissaient bien à présent et sachant qu'il aimait les fruits au petit-déjeuner et les aliments sains en général, elle ne se privait pas pour le gaver de fruits et légumes à chaque repas. On aurait dit que ça lui faisait plaisir de le voir manger, qu'elle en éprouvait une certaine satisfaction. Étrange, non ?

\- Merci. Mais tu n'as pas à faire tout ça tu sais.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, je suis ta future femme, il est normal que je prenne soin de toi... lui dit-t-elle sourire en coin, le regard joueur.

Sasuke manqua de s'étouffer avec un morceau de poire. Il ne sut quoi répondre et préféra le silence. Il avait bien remarqué depuis quelques jours qu'elle s'amusait à lui rappeler par de multiples allusions, la « raison » de sa présence à ses côtés et qu'elle lui lançait des perches. Elle attendait probablement qu'il en saisisse une au vol pour embrayer directement sur la conversation qu'il avait habilement esquivée depuis son retour. Elle pouvait toujours attendre cela dit, bien conscient de son manège, il ne ferait absolument rien qui puisse lui permettre de le coincer ou de le forcer à en parler. Cette conversation, il ne souhaitait pas l'avoir et encore moins au réveil. Et pourtant…

\- Sasuke, j'aimerais qu'on discute, lança-t-elle sérieusement.

 _M_ _erde_! C'était trop direct et soudain pour qu'il change de sujet ou même qu'il tente quoi que ce soit pour faire diversion. _Mayday_!

\- De quoi veux-tu parler ? feignit-il.

\- Tu le sais très bien. Je me pose des questions.

\- Quel genre de questions ?

\- Sur toi. Sur moi. Sur nous…

Sasuke la jaugea d'un regard furtif. Il avait réussi à détourner son attention du sujet jusqu'ici, là, la partie commençait à devenir extrêmement compliquée, voire dangereuse. Le paquebot prenait sévèrement l'eau et il lui fallait trouver un moyen rapide et efficace pour éluder les questions embarrassantes. Manque de bol, rien ne lui vint à l'esprit et la seule réponse qu'il trouva, signa son arrêt de mort.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ? répondit-il d'un air las.

\- Déjà, je veux savoir si tu aimes cette fille. Si tu l'aimes plus que moi. C'est plutôt simple, non ? Réponds-moi sincèrement. Je le verrai si tu mens de toute façon.

Le ton était abrupt, sans détour, il n'en attendait pas moins d'elle. Il allait devoir la jouer fine, la connaissant, elle ne se laisserait pas abuser facilement et sa menace à demi-voilée ne le laissait pas présager d'une quelconque accalmie à l'horizon.

\- Non, je ne l'aime pas. Et elle n'a rien à voir avec toi, ce n'est que mon ancienne coéquipière. Satisfaite ? répondit-il calmement.

Yume ne le lâchait pas du regard. Elle prit tout à coup un air hautain et dédaigneux, qu'il lui connaissait bien, elle en usait souvent lorsqu'elle était vexée ou contrariée.

\- Pas du tout. J'ai vu ses souvenirs et ses pensées tu sais, ressenti ses émotions, cette fille t'aime, depuis toujours d'ailleurs. Elle croyait que…

\- STOP STOP stop Yume. Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas savoir la dernière fois, c'est toujours d'actualité. Et puis arrête avec elle ! Où est le problème ? Je n'y peux rien quand même ! Je ne contrôle pas les sentiments des gens ! dit-il en haussant le ton.

\- C'est certain, tu ne contrôles déjà pas les tiens… Je doute même que tu saches ce que ça veut dire des fois « avoir des sentiments »… rétorqua-t-elle. Ce qui me sidère c'est que tu avoues sans honte que tu le savais ! Tu savais qu'elle avait des sentiments pour toi, depuis longtemps tu le savais, alors pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit quand tu m'as parlé d'elle, hein ? Tu pensais pas que ça serait important de me le dire ? De m'en informer ?

A cette remarque, l'Uchiha fusilla du regard son interlocutrice. La journée commençait très mal pour lui, pris au piège dans une discussion puante, au réveil, sans possibilité de s'échapper. Elle était énervée la petite vu le ton qu'elle employait et les reproches qu'il se prenait en pleine face. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû repousser à ce point l'échéance ces jours-ci, la seule chose qu'il avait gagné en dehors d'un léger répit, c'était de l'avoir fait monter en nerfs. Si c'était une joute verbale qu'elle cherchait, pas de soucis, elle allait être servie. Parce qu'elle commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot avec cette histoire.

\- Garde tes remarques je te prie et arrête de me prendre la tête, tu m'ennuies. Je t'ai répondu il me semble, maintenant on passe à autre chose. Je ne vais pas te supplier de me croire. Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

\- Je veux savoir ce que je représente pour toi.

Ah voilà, on y était. Les femmes dans toute leur splendeur ! _T_ _outes les mêmes_ ! Toujours en train de quémander de l'attention, des mots doux et autres niaiseries, perpétuellement dans le besoin d'être rassurée, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait le gonfler… De plus, il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise dans ce genre d'exercice, il ne trouvait jamais les mots justes, les mots qu'elles avaient besoin d'entendre inlassablement. C'est sans doute pour cela que Kakashi passait son temps à lire ces imbécillités lorsqu'ils étaient enfants ! Finalement, il aurait peut-être dû les lire lui aussi il y a quelques années, ça lui aurait sans doute sauvé la mise plus d'une fois. Trop tard pour cette fois-ci en tout cas.

\- Tu le sais très bien. Nous en avons déjà parlé, tenta-t-il.

\- Peut-être, mais j'ai besoin de l'entendre de nouveau.

Sasuke retint sa colère et sa frustration. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle lui prenne le choux maintenant ? C'était quoi son problème ? Au final, il aurait bien aimé savoir ce qu'elle avait vu au contact de Sakura, ça l'aurait peut-être aidé à trouver une parade. Mais il devait à tout prix garder ses états d'âme pour lui, au risque de s'attirer les foudres de Yume qui n'en démordait pas, il savait qu'elle lui tiendrait le crachoir coûte que coûte jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue. Elle était forte pour ça, mais que nenni, il n'allait pas se laisser faire, et puis quoi encore ? Sans trop se forcer quand même, il dégaina sa dernière carte en espérant qu'elle lui foute la paix une bonne fois pour toute après ça, un combo imparable, le jutsu ancestral du clan Uchiha : colère – fuite.

\- Ça suffit ! Je n'ai pas à subir ton interrogatoire de femme jalouse, d'autant plus que je n'ai RIEN à me reprocher. Tu sais ce qu'il en est entre nous, je n'aime pas me répéter. Maintenant excuse-moi, j'en ai ma claque! s'emporta-t-il.

Sur ce, Sasuke se leva et partit en trombe dans la salle de bain, laissant Yume seule avec ses interrogations.

Oh oui elle savait ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Elle savait surtout qu'il était très doué pour éviter les questions dérangeantes et parler de ses sentiments. Déjà qu'en temps normal, c'était la croix et la bannière pour le faire causer, si en plus la discussion portait sur un quelconque aspect « sentimental », alors là c'était mission impossible. Quel autiste… Un handicapé affectif, voilà ce qu'il était. Rien de plus. Au moins ce coup-ci, il avait répondu à l'une de ses questions, quoique partiellement. C'était déjà ça. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas en revanche, c'était si il lui avait bien dit la vérité. Dommage que son don ne fonctionnait pas sur lui… Enfin, ça n'avait jamais marché, allez savoir pourquoi.

Dans tous les cas maintenant, elle en était certaine, Sakura était un réel problème. Un frein à leur histoire. La réaction plus que fuyante du brun sur le sujet en était une preuve supplémentaire et indiscutable. Elle allait devoir s'en débarrasser rapidement, l'éloigner de lui, sinon Sasuke et elle n'auraient aucune chance. Il lui fallait donc entreprendre quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Elle ne mit que très peu de temps avant de trouver, à vrai dire elle y avait déjà réfléchi. Facile, simple et efficace. Un plan sans bavure. Elle allait lui demander de mettre les choses au clair avec sa coéquipière dès ce soir, c'était la moindre des choses. Si jamais il refusait, elle s'en chargerait elle-même et de manière beaucoup plus expéditive, mais cela, elle se garda bien de le lui dire...

Cloîtré dans la salle de bain, Sasuke attendait que l'orage passe. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être lourde quand elle s'y mettait ! Elle allait à coup sûr le saouler jusqu'à ce qu'elle obtienne gain de cause dans cette affaire épineuse. Une femme quoi. Il savait de quoi elle était capable vu son tempérament de feu et ça lui faisait craindre le pire. C'était clair, il allait devoir donner de sa petite personne pour lui faire oublier tout ça et la calmer. _Wait, Sasuke's loading_. OK ! Le subterfuge était tout trouvé. _Go_ !

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain d'un coup d'un seul et se retrouva nez à nez avec une Yume mains sur les hanches, qui le considéra d'un air dubitatif. Il ne se démonta pas pour autant et afficha son plus beau sourire, ce qui déstabilisa légèrement la demoiselle.

\- Tu sais, j'ai réfléchi. La soirée d'Hanami dont tu me parles depuis au moins une semaine ? C'est ce soir nan ? Et bien, finalement, je veux bien t'accompagner si tu veux ! affirma-t-il. Elle lui en avait tellement parlé qu'il était certain que ça lui ferait plaisir qu'il accepte d'y aller avec elle ET peut-être qu'elle lui lâcherait la grappe par la même occasion.

Yume arqua un sourcil et croisa les bras : « Nan mais il me prend vraiment pour une débile lui… Si il croit que ça va marcher son petit manège… Il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil, les deux même ! » pensa-t-elle. Cependant, il lui fallait le ménager. Si elle lui hurlait dessus, il se braquerait et elle n'arriverait à rien. Elle se força donc à lui sourire à son tour, feintant la joie que lui procurait cette invitation de l'Uchiha. Elle s'avança vers lui, enjouée et lui sauta au cou.

\- Je suis si contente ! C'est fou ça que tu aies changé d'avis comme ça ! ironisa-t-elle.

Yume n'était évidemment pas dupe, mais lui faire croire à une victoire était capital pour le moment. Il avait besoin de temps pour se calmer et surtout être apte à entendre ce qu'elle lui réservait, à savoir ce qu'il allait devoir accomplir ce soir en guise de bonne foi. Elle ne lui laisserait pas le choix de toute manière. C'était ça ou...

Elle releva la tête vers lui et l'admira de près. Elle se perdit dans le noir profond de ses yeux rivés sur elle qui la dévisageaient et la faisaient chavirer. Elle put apprécier son odeur masculine qui lui procura mille sensations ainsi que la fermeté de ses épaules musclées qu'elle tint fermement. L'Uchiha posa négligemment ses mains sur les hanches de la demoiselle qui frémit à ce contact. Seuls dans cette chambre, l'un en face de l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux, elle oublia tout et eut envie de l'embrasser sur l'instant. Elle en avait tellement envie que sa tête allait exploser si il ne le faisait pas ! Bien consciente qu'il ne ferait pas le premier pas, elle décida de le faire elle-même.

Sasuke avait repris sa contenance habituelle et savoura cet instant de paix, il avait gagné. Qu'il croyait ! Toujours est-il qu'il sentit les doigts de Yume se resserrer doucement sur sa nuque, leurs visages furent soudain très proches, trop proches. Elle avança de quelques millimètres supplémentaires ses lèvres des siennes, encore un peu et il était cuit. Fait comme un rat. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'en avait pas envie ou qu'elle ne l'attirait pas, loin de là, mais… ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés. Jamais. Enfin pas sur la bouche.

Sasuke fixa ces lèvres qui se rapprochaient dangereusement des siennes, pétrifié. C'est lorsqu'il se résolut à agir en homme que le destin, ou dieu ou autre, appelez ça comme vous voulez, lui apporta son aide. Et quelle aide... Appelez la Naruto en fait. Parce que ce fut bel et bien cet abruti qui ouvrit la porte de la chambre au même moment, d'une manière si prompte et sauvage qu'elle heurta violemment Sasuke, qui fut projeté en avant sous le choc, entraînant Yume dans sa chute. Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux au sol, lui sur elle, et comble de tout, ils s'embrassaient.

On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux pour un premier baiser. Les yeux écarquillés, ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre un peu sonnés. Sasuke ne se releva cependant pas, trop confus, ne sachant pas quoi faire ou dire pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Cet idiot avait vraiment le chic pour faire foirer tous ses premiers baisers, ceci lui rappela une certaine scène quand ils étaient mômes à l'Académie. Rien que d'y penser, il en eut des frissons d'horreur tout le long de la colonne.

\- Ah ! Je dérange… Désolé ! Quelle santé Sasuke ! Je vois que ton bras va mieux en tout cas ! plaisanta Naruto, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Sasuke et Yume le regardèrent, terriblement gênés et aucun son ne put sortir de leurs bouches tant la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était embarrassante et pas vraiment de leur fait. Naruto, lui, ne sembla pas plus dérouté que cela, bien au contraire, il poursuivit :

\- C'est quand même pas très sérieux Sasuke ! Tu viens à peine de te faire opérer que t'es déjà en train de faire des galipettes ! Ménage toi un peu mon vieux ! Enfin, moi j'dis ça… C'est pour toi hein !

Les quatre yeux médusés des protagonistes à terre firent comprendre à Naruto que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment pour une leçon de morale. La gêne du couple, pris involontairement en flagrant délit, contamina quelque peu l'Uzumaki qui hésita à reprendre la parole avant d'ajouter :

\- Hum… Bon, je venais voir si tu allais mieux, je vois que oui, donc je… bafouilla Naruto.

Il cherchait ses mots, c'en était pitoyable. Sasuke resta coi face à la position grotesque dans laquelle il se retrouvait malgré lui, ce qui ne fut pas le cas de sa partenaire qui recouvra ses esprits bien plus rapidement. Faisant fi de la présence de Naruto dans la pièce, elle colla son visage à celui de Sasuke tout lui caressant affectueusement la nuque. Le brun se crispa davantage, les yeux exorbités en direction de son ami statufié, en mode plante verte, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte qui lui-même, n'en menait pas large.

L'Uchiha se fit la réflexion à cet instant, que la situation ne pouvait pas être plus merdique. Il était à l'hôpital en convalescence, Sakura l'évitait de toute évidence depuis la dernière fois (pas une visite, rien, depuis son admission à l'hôpital), Yume qui lui menait la vie dure, Naruto qui s'en mêlait, et là, allongé sur elle d'une manière suggestive alors qu'il venait de l'embrasser accidentellement, elle se frottait à lui comme un petit chat en dépit des bienséances tandis que son meilleur ami les observait. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

Il se trompait.

L'arrivée de Tsunade qui faisait le tour de ses patients de bon matin avec Shizune termina d'achever le détenteur du sharingan. Elle envoya valdinguer Naruto contre le mur, qui s'y écrasa lamentablement, et domina de toute sa superbe les deux jeunes gens au sol.

\- UCHIHA SASUKE ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques bon sang? Je t'ai dit qu'il fallait y aller doucement avec ton bras ! Il est fragile encore ! Relève-toi immédiatement ! Et toi idiote, laisse le tranquille ! Vous aurez tout votre temps plus tard pour nous faire une descendance Uchiha ! Allez ! Bougez-vous ! Vous vous croyez où en plus? gronda la princesse des limaces.

Les petits grognements de Tonton qui accompagnait Shizune ainsi que les gémissements incessants du Jinchuuriki qui se plaignait : - « Elle m'a pété l'nez, elle m'a pété l'nez ! », firent vriller l'Uchiha, qui se crut au cirque en un rien de temps, au centre de l'arène, devant spectateurs et commentateurs par dessus le marché. Sa fierté et la dignité de son clan avaient foutu le camp depuis plusieurs minutes, il ne lui restait plus grand-chose à mettre sur le tapis. Si il était encore en vie à la fin de la journée, ça serait un miracle.

Et tout le monde sait que les miracles, ça n'existent pas.

* * *

Sakura ouvrit les yeux d'elle-même ce matin-là, bien avant que la sonnerie de son réveil ne retentisse, comme tous les jours depuis le retour de Sasuke. De nuits paisibles emplies de rêves à ses côtés, elle était passée au néant. Plus rien. Elle ne dormait quasiment plus et lorsqu'elle y parvenait, c'était son visage qui apparaissait dans ses songes. Le visage de Yume. Son air angélique, ses courbes parfaites et féminines, son sourire enjôleur et surtout ce regard que Sasuke lui avait offert, à elle, c'est de cela qu'elle rêvait maintenant chaque nuit. A défaut d'être un rêve, c'était surtout un putain de cauchemar qu'elle n'arrivait pas à extirper de sa tête. Cependant, dès qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, elle replongeait immédiatement dans la réalité, guère plus reluisante : « Non, ce n'est pas un cauchemar ma fille, c'est bien pire que ça, c'est la vérité, c'est ta vie ».

Elle agissait mécaniquement, par réflexes, incapable de sortir de cette torpeur dans laquelle elle était plongée depuis qu'elle avait revu son amour d'enfance au bras d'une autre femme. Comment avait-elle pu en arriver là ? Tomber aussi bas ? Quelque chose lui échappait. Elle était restée forte et digne devant eux, ravalant ses larmes de déception au plus profond de sa gorge et en affichant un sourire forcé. Elle était rentrée chez elle après cela, sans repasser par la clinique. Ino était arrivée à son appartement quelques minutes plus tard, avertie par Saï du retour en ville de l'Uchiha et « d'une femme aux gros seins » qui l'accompagnait, pour reprendre ses termes.

Ino avait tenté de la faire parler sur ce qui s'était passé, qu'elle s'exprime son ressenti mais elle était restée évasive sur le sujet et avait soutenu à sa meilleure amie que cela ne l'affectait pas plus que ça. Bien sûr, c'était faux. Mais Sakura ne s'était pas senti capable d'en parler ouvertement avec elle pour le moment. Elle était sans doute encore trop atterrée et n'avait aussi peut-être pas totalement réalisé. Plus encore, il lui était pénible de mettre des mots sur ses maux. Ino songea que lorsque ce serait le cas, Sakura aurait besoin d'elle comme jamais et le mot était faible. Très faible.

Les jours suivants furent identiques pour Sakura, comme une sorte de vieille rengaine qu'on vous ressert chaque jour. Elle arrivait à la clinique le matin, y passait la journée (voire ses soirées) et rentrait chez elle ensuite. Point. Entre ? Il ne se passait rien. Pas un contact avec l'extérieur, avec ses amis, sa famille, personne. Les gens qui ne la connaissaient pas pouvaient penser qu'elle menait une existence tranquille et heureuse tant elle arrivait à faire bonne figure en société malgré tout et à se fondre dans la masse.

Mais Ino ne s'y trompait pas. Elle essaya encore et encore de discuter avec son amie, de la faire réagir, de comprendre son comportement étrange, presque indifférent, mais il n'y avait rien eu à faire, Sakura s'était totalement renfermée sur elle-même et semblait hermétique à la moindre parole concernant l'Uchiha.

Tous ses proches s'étaient rendus compte qu'elle était quand même à la ramasse malgré les faux airs qu'elle se voulait bien se donner. Plus de courses le matin pour arriver avant Ino à la clinique, plus d'après midi « shopping » entre copines, il n'y avait plus de contact avec personne d'ailleurs, sauf avec Naruto qui venait la voir chaque jour à la clinique pour « constater » les dégâts causés par son ami, le tombeur de ces dames. Il la titillait en plaisantant pour qu'elle lui réponde comme d'habitude par des coups (à croire qu'il aimait ça au final), ce qui aurait été synonyme pour lui d'une Sakura en pleine possession de ses moyens. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Elle se contentait de lui sourire bêtement, à peine concernée par ce qu'il lui disait et s'excusait de devoir le quitter promptement car ses patients l'attendaient. En gros, elle lui mentait et l'esquivait.

Le bilan que firent Ino et Naruto était consternant : Sakura était éteinte, sans vie, prisonnière d'elle-même et de ses sentiments mais surtout elle refusait de s'épancher sur la question Sasuke ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué. C'est sûr qu'elle n'était plus la petite fille pleurnicheuse de ses jeunes années, c'était une kunoichi et une médic-nin accomplie maintenant, respectée de tous, mais quand même… Les deux blonds avaient pensé qu'avec un événement pareil, elle aurait au moins versé une petite larme, qu'elle aurait craqué un minimum, après tout elle en avait le droit et personne n'aurait pu lui reprocher. Ça aurait été limite normal même. Mais non. Pas une larme. Pas un sanglot. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait sous ce visage faussement réjoui.

Cette peine incommensurable attendait probablement son heure pour s'extérioriser. Peut-être qu'elle ne viendrait jamais. Pour le moment, Sakura tentait de maintenir le cap et continuait de vivre comme si... il n'était jamais revenu. Seulement en apparence, car elle ne pouvait ignorer cette voix qui avait susurrée son prénom et ce regard perçant qu'il avait posé sur elle l'autre jour. Elle n'ignorait pas non plus les mains tendues de ses amis qui souhaitaient lui venir en aide. Seulement voilà, comment pouvait-elle se plaindre de quelque chose qui au final n'avait peut-être jamais existé hormis dans sa tête ? Quelque chose qu'on ne lui avait jamais promis ? Elle y avait cru, c'est certain. Mais jamais Sasuke ne lui avait juré fidélité ou quoi que ce soit et encore moins mariage et enfant… Mais alors, pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avoir passé tout ce temps avec elle avant de partir ? Pourquoi lui avoir dit qu'ils se reverraient à son retour ? Et pourquoi avoir fait ce geste symbolique juste avant de se quitter ? Car cette marque d'affection signifiait bien quelque chose pour lui. Elle avait pensé que c'était là la preuve tangible de son amour pour elle, une manière détournée pour l'Uchiha de lui prouver son attachement et quelque part, une promesse d'avenir ensemble. Elle pensait bien le connaître et il n'était pas de ceux qui distribuaient ce genre de témoignage affectif sans raison. Du moins, elle l'avait cru mais ça, c'était avant qu'il ne revienne en compagnie d'une autre. Malgré toutes les questions qu'elle se posait, elle avait du mal à lui en vouloir.

Sasuke avait choisi une autre personne qu'elle pour partager sa vie et elle n'avait pas le droit de l'incriminer, car en définitive, l'amour ne se commande pas et elle était plutôt bien placée pour le savoir. Dorénavant, un autre avenir s'offrait à elle. Elle devait faire une croix sur son rêve de petite fille et aller de l'avant. Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, elle ne pouvait encore soutenir la vision de son plus grand amour, radieux dans les bras d'une autre. C'était trop lui demander, c'était trop tôt.

Pour cette raison, elle n'avait pas cherché à revoir Sasuke depuis leur dernière entrevue. Elle savait qu'il avait subi une chirurgie des mains de Tsunade, mais il était hors de question qu'elle aille le voir à l'hôpital. Que lui dirait-elle de toute manière ? Et lui ? Non c'était inutile et puis Naruto lui donnait ça et là des nouvelles de son état de santé, elle n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir davantage, ça ne la « concernait pas » comme il se serait plu à lui dire.

Malheureuse dans sa vie sentimentale, Sakura s'était une fois de plus tournée vers son travail. Un amant fidèle, toujours présent et qui ne la décevait jamais. Les enfants de la clinique dont elle s'occupait avaient bien remarqué son air mélancolique depuis quelques jours, qu'elle s'efforçait de faire disparaître lorsqu'elle était en leur présence. Pourtant, on ne peut pas tromper un enfant car ils sont capables de ressentir la moindre petite variation de votre humeur ou un changement dans votre attitude, même infime. Ils ont un don, inné et n'hésitent pas à vous mettre face à vos propres démons, vos propres erreurs en les pointant du doigt. Ils vous font assumer.

Assumer ses choix. Voilà peut-être ce qui lui manquait en fait.

Naoto avait noté lui aussi, qu'elle était distante et décidément pas comme à son habitude. Ce petit garçon de huit ans, originaire de Suna, avait été accueilli dans la clinique de Sakura dès son ouverture. Ses deux parents avaient péri durant la guerre et lui-même avait été blessé au cours de l'effondrement de l'abri en roche dans lequel il avait trouvé refuge avec plusieurs autres personnes. Des quinze personnes qui étaient avec lui dans cet abri, il fut le seul rescapé. Cela lui coûta un bras. Il avait agonisé pendant des heures avant qu'on ne vienne le dégager des décombres, il était alors seulement âgé de cinq ans. En plus de cette torture physique endurée, il avait dû faire face au deuil, à la solitude et à cette douleur psychologique qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à exprimer clairement à cette époque. Orphelin à seulement cinq ans et marqué à jamais dans sa chair par l'horreur de la guerre, causée par quelques fous bien pensants, il était arrivé à Konoha au bord de l'implosion mentale et plongé dans un mutisme impénétrable.

A force de patience, de jeux ludiques, de séances de groupe avec d'autres enfants de son âge ayant vécu des atrocités similaires et surtout à force d'amour de la part du personnel soignant, le petit garçon avait retrouvé peu à peu un semblant de vie. Il avait recommencé à s'exprimer de manière cohérente et soutenue mais la plus grande fierté de Sakura était ce sourire qu'elle avait réussi à faire naître sur ces lèvres un jour et qui ne le quittait pour ainsi dire plus depuis quelque temps. La joie de vivre se lisait à nouveau sur son jeune visage, encore plus depuis qu'il avait lui aussi subi une chirurgie réparatrice au niveau de son bras, grâce à l'intervention de Tsunade. Pour tout ce qu'elle lui offrait au quotidien et qu'elle lui avait déjà offert dans le passé, il nourrissait une affection particulière pour Sakura et y était très attaché.

Aujourd'hui, jour d'Hanami, était un peu spécial. Un petit spectacle était organisé à la clinique mettant en scène les enfants, petits et grands. Il n'aimait pas cette journée. Se déguiser, faire la fête, chanter et se donner en spectacle, très peu pour lui. Quand bien même il avait retrouvé une existence « normale » pour son âge, il restait un petit garçon réservé dans un sens et ne souhaitait pas y participer. Parti se terrer dans un coin, il espérait bien qu'on le laisse tranquille et que personne ne remarquerait son absence…

Sakura et Ino avaient travaillé d'arrache-pied pour que la fête soit réussie. Plusieurs artisans du village étaient venus participer à la petite kermesse en vendant leurs produits et leurs recettes de la journée étaient en partie reversées à la clinique, qui avait bien besoin de ce genre de dons pour subsister et offrir des activités dignes de ce nom aux enfants. Certains ninjas de Konoha s'étaient également beaucoup investis dans les préparatifs et n'avaient pas rechigné à la tâche.

Lee et Tenten étaient venus aider tous les jours depuis plus d'un mois. Tenten s'était occupée de la confection des costumes et Lee avait fait des répétitions en grande pompe aux enfants avec sa « fougue » légendaire, il était certain que sens don inné de la théâtralité ne pouvait être remis en cause. Shikamaru et Chôji, eux aussi, avaient mis la main à la pâte, sous la pression d'Ino il fallait bien l'avouer. Elle ne les avait pas lâché d'une semelle, à grands renforts de crises de larmes ou de numéros de charmes pour les faire céder. L'affaire avait été vite entendu avec Chôji, ravi de s'occuper des amuses-bouches avec Hinata. Il en avait été tout autrement avec Shikamaru, qui avait répondu à Ino que les spectacles pour enfants étaient « chiants à mourir » et qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec tout ça. En gros, qu'elle se démerde, ça lui en touchait une sans bouger l'autre. A force de persévérance, il avait craqué mais que ce fut rude… Naruto s'était proposé de lui-même, enfin, Kakashi et Hinata l'avaient bien aiguillé en ce sens...

Tout ce petit monde s'activait en ce début d'après-midi, tout devait être parfait pour offrir le meilleur show possible aux villageois qui étaient venus en masse assister à cette représentation. En bonne chef d'orchestre de tout ce bazar, la voix d'Ino retentit dans les couloirs du grand bâtiment, un brin stressée…

\- SAKURA ! Mais où est-elle bon sang ? SAKUUUUURAAAAAA ! hurla Ino en se dandinant de gauche à droite, passant sa tête dans toutes les pièces à la recherche de son homologue.

Sakura, dans son bureau en train de se préparer, sortit dans le couloir aux cris stridents de son amie.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ino ? Ça va pas ? Tu me cherches ? questionna la médic-nin.

\- Qu'est- ce qui se passe ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Il se passe qu'on va avoir une salle pleine ! Ce qui veut dire plein de sous pour la clinique ! C'est génial ! Alors, Lee est en train de faire répéter les enfants une dernière fois, Tenten s'occupe de les habiller, 'fin de les déguiser, Chôji est là aussi il s'occupe des ventes de gâteaux et autres conneries avec Hinata et j'ai collé Naruto dehors pour qu'il rameute les gens ! Avec sa notoriété, il va nous la remplir cette salle, c'est obligé.

D'après ce qu'elle lui disait, tout se passait au mieux. Alors, pourquoi était-elle dans tous ses états ?

\- Ah… et bien c'est parfait ! Pourquoi tu t'excites alors, tout se passe bien non ?

Son amie blonde ne semblait pas l'écouter. Elle faisait les cent pas devant elle et réfléchissait à haute voix. Soudain, elle s'arrêta net et leva l'index en direction de Sakura, surprise.

\- Shikamaru ! SHIKAMARU N'EST PAS ENCORE ARRIVE ! J'suis sûre qu'il est encore en train de glander dans un coin celui-là ! Fais chier ! C'est lui qui doit s'occuper de la musique ! Ohhhhhhh ! Merde, merde, merde, merde ! Comment on va faire ? angoissa la Yamakana en se rongeant les ongles frénétiquement.

\- Euh Ino ? T'inquiète, c'est bon, on va s'en sortir ! Il va pas tarder je suis sûre ! Détends-toi là !

Ino se tourna vers Sakura, le regard noir et le poing serré, une aura menaçante émanait d'elle .

\- Il a intérêt… CROIS-MOI ! Si il tient à la vie…

Elle repartit pète-sec en direction de la salle de spectacle. A l'angle du couloir, elle fit volte-face vers l'Haruno et lui lança :

\- Sakura, s'il te plaît, va mettre ton costume ! On est pas en avance !

\- Euh… c'est déjà fait Ino…. Tu crois que je m'habille en fée tous les jours ou quoi ? bougonna la kunoichi aux cheveux roses.

Un bref coup d'œil de bas en haut en direction de son amie fit prendre conscience à Ino que c'était déjà le cas, en effet.

\- Oups ! Pardon… désolée, excuse-moi, j'suis tellement… stressée avec tout ça que… Il m'faut un verre j'crois… Vivement ce soir ! Mais t'as pas mis ton chapeau pointu c'est pour ça ! Allez magne-toi ! Va voir les p'tits s'il te plaît ! Ça me fait un peu flipper de les laisser trop longtemps seuls avec Lee ! On va les retrouver en collant vert avec une coupe improbable!

En débitant aussi rapidement ces mots sortis de nulle part, Ino réussit au moins à faire sourire Sakura avant de s'en retourner à ses obligations d'organisatrice. L'intéressée contempla la blonde disparaître dans les couloirs d'un pas pressé et termina de se préparer avant de rejoindre les enfants dans la salle de répétition. Elle entendit Lee de derrière la porte, qui exhortait les enfants à se donner à fond dans l'exercice, avec fierté et panache et il promit de leur donner quelques conseils pour « un entraînement réussi » si ils y parvenaient. Sakura distingua également la voix de Tenten qui suppliait son collègue de bien vouloir « la fermer au lieu de dire des conneries» et de les aider à revêtir leur costume. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle, elle aperçut Lee de dos, affublé d'une combinaison… violette?

\- Sakura-san ! Nous sommes prêts à haranguer la foule ! Pas vrai les enfants ? héla la bête verte de Konoha.

Toute la petite troupe, pouces en l'air, semblait gonflée à bloc. Sakura passa en revue les visages souriants de ses patients, l'enthousiasme de l'expert en Taijutsu avait clairement contaminé tout le monde, même les plus réticents. Tout le monde sauf un, qu'elle ne vit pas.

\- Lee, Naoto n'est pas avec toi? s'inquiéta la médic-nin.

\- Il était là tout à l'heure… Ne t'inquiète pas Sakura-san ! Je vais partir à sa recherche et te le ramener en moins de deux!

\- Non non, laisse moi faire… Emmène plutôt les enfants à Ino s'il te plaît, avant qu'elle ne pète un câble !

Lee se mit au garde-à-vous et s'exclama solennellement : - « A vos ordres mon capitaine ! ». Avant de partir, elle se tourna vers lui, hésitante mais curieuse:

\- « Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu as fais de ta combinaison verte Lee ? Tu l'as troquée pour une violette ? HAN ! T'es déguisé en … en quoi ?

\- En aubergine Sakura-san ! Affirma fièrement le shinobi qui se prit de plein fouet une chaise que Tenten lui envoya de toutes ses forces dans la face.

\- LEE ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, TU N'ES PAS UNE AUBERGINE MAIS UNE VIOLETTE ! UNE FLEUR ! D'ailleurs va mettre ton serre-tête de pétales en vitesse ! C'est un spectacle sur le printemps bordel, j'vois pas trop ce qu'une aubergine viendrait foutre ici !

Sonné, le pauvre Lee gît à terre, la langue pendue et les yeux en forme d'étoiles. Tenten jeta un coup d'œil furtif aux enfants qui la regardèrent d'un air suspicieux mais amusé. Elle aida donc son coéquipier à se relever et fit signe à Sakura de partir à la recherche du petit garçon manquant, ce qu'elle fit.

Elle passa en revue les pièces communes en quête de Naoto ou encore sa chambre, mais elle était déjà certaine qu'il ne s'y trouverait pas. Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit où il pouvait être : la petite cabane qu'il s'était fabriquée dans un arbre de la cour de la clinique. Il allait souvent trouver refuge dans cet endroit, à l'abri des regards, pour se retrouver seul et surtout que personne ne vienne le déranger. Sakura connaissait sa cachette, c'était même elle qui lui avait soufflé l'idée et qui l'avait aidé à l'aménager. C'était leur petit secret. Et il était effectivement là, assis, seul et visiblement dans ses pensées. L'arrivée de quelqu'un dans son repère le fit sursauter de frayeur, il fut rassuré en apercevant les mèches roses de celle à qui il devait cette nouvelle vie et son nouveau chez-lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Naoto ? Tu ne veux pas venir avec nous ? Tout le monde t'attend tu sais ! dit-elle avec douceur en prenant place à ses cotés.

Le petit garçon afficha une mine boudeuse et détourna le regard.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas ! Et tu ne pourras pas me forcer ! Je suis plus fort que toi ! ronchonna le petit garçon.

\- Pourquoi ça ? Tu as peur ?

\- Hein ? Peur ? Tsst ! Laisse moi rire… Hum…

La voix mi-tremblante du garçon trahissait ses émotions mais ne voulant pas le vexer, elle fit mine de ne pas l'avoir noté.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea Sakura d'un air soucieux.

\- C'est plutôt moi qui devrait te demander ça ! T'es toute bizarre depuis quelques jours… Tu viens moins nous voir, tu te caches dans ton bureau… Et tes yeux sont tristes…

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche avec tant de vigueur et de force que la médic-nin en resta bouche bée. Ça se voyait tant que ça ? Elle avait pourtant fait attention de ne rien laisser paraître devant ses patients. Ses problèmes personnels ne devaient en aucun cas interférer dans son travail et ils étaient bien peu de choses en comparaison avec les traumatismes de guerre de ces chers petits.

\- Mais… Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer encore… Je vais bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! mentit Sakura.

Il la toisa d'un air dédaigneux et entrouvrit ses paupières au maximum pour lui signifier qu'il n'était pas dupe de ses paroles pseudo-réconfortantes et de son mensonge.

\- Mouais à d'autres… J'suis pas idiot tu sais ! J'ai huit ans mais j'suis plus un gamin !

Malheureusement, c'était vrai… Il y avait plus de vérité dans le comportement et les paroles de ce bambin que dans le sien depuis que Sasuke était revenu à Konoha. La voyant un peu troublée, il enchaîna :

\- Faisons un marché. Tu me dis ce qui te tracasses et ensuite je viens avec toi au spectacle ! poursuivit Naoto d'une voix tonnante.

D'instinct, Sakura déposa sa main sur la joue du petit garçon. Comment pouvait-elle lui refuser ?

\- Tu es mignon de te préoccuper de moi… Ce n'est pas de ton âge tu sais et mon histoire est bien ennuyeuse…

\- Il y a tellement de choses que j'ai vu et entendu qui ne sont pas de mon âge… confessa l'enfant les yeux dans le vague. Dis-moi, ça m'intéresse ! Et je pourrais peut-être t'aider ! Qui sait...

\- Et bien… D'accord, lâcha-t-elle en soupirant. C'est à cause d'un garçon...

\- Ah oui ? Il n'a pas été gentil avec toi ?

\- Disons que je vais devoir passer à autre chose.

La naïveté infantile des propos du jeune garçon arracha un sourire à la jeune femme qui poursuivit :

\- Il est rentré au village il y a quelques jours. Mais il est revenu accompagné d'une autre femme.

\- Mais c'est ton petit-ami ? C'est lui que t'aimes?

\- Je l'ai toujours aimé… J'avais à peu près ton âge quand je l'ai rencontré.

\- Et lui il ne t'aime pas ?

La question à laquelle elle craignait de devoir répondre venait tout juste d'être posée.

\- Non… Sûrement pas, expira-t-elle lascivement. Je vais devoir me faire une raison et passer à autre chose. La vie continue.

En un bond, Naoto s'était levé furieusement et il serra les poings en criant :

\- Franchement, il a de la merde dans les yeux ce mec ! Je sais pas ce qui me retient de lui casser la figure tiens !

La fougue avec laquelle il avait répliqué aux propos de Sakura était stupéfiante et émut sincèrement son interlocutrice qui y vit un instinct protecteur de sa part. Sakura enlaça son jeune patient dans ses bras quelques secondes avant de le relâcher et de l'embrasser sur le front. Les joues de Naoto se tintèrent d'une couleur rosée et il baissa alors les yeux en riant. Elle se leva ensuite, décidant qu'il était temps de rejoindre les autres pour la représentation. Il lui prit la main et la suivit sans discuter, fier d'avoir obtenu un baiser de « la plus jolie fille de Konoha », d'après lui.

* * *

Devant la clinique, Naruto faisait clairement le tapin. Pourquoi Ino l'avait balancé ici sur le trottoir ? Pourquoi lui ? L'excuse foireuse invoquée du « Mais c'est toi le héros de la guerre ! Les gens t'adorent ! Dès qu'ils vont te voir ils vont tous accourir ! Allez, s'te plaît ! », avait une fois de plus fonctionné. Il n'avait même pas eu son mot à dire en vérité. Il avait atterri là sans vraiment comprendre avec en prime une tape au cul de la blonde. Il était donc là, devant la clinique, en train de tapiner pour que les gens acceptent de venir dépenser leur argent pour… pour… de pauvres enfants ET accessoirement manger les délicieux plats que sa femme avait préparés.

La cause était noble, mais il s'ennuyait fermement dehors tout seul comme un chien. Tiens, tiens, tiens… N'était-ce pas la silhouette lugubre de son ami Sasuke qu'il apercevait en face ? _Bingo_!

\- Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'es sorti de l'hosto ? l'interpella Naruto.

\- Oui. A l'instant. Je rentre chez moi.

\- Oh oh minute ! Reste un peu, y a pas l'feu ! T'as réussi à te débarrasser de Yume? Elle est où ?

Ce mec était une vraie fouine, toujours en train de lui poser des questions indiscrètes en plus de se pointer au mauvais moment, comme ce fut le cas le matin même. Sasuke essaya de se dépêtrer une fois de plus de la curiosité du blond, sans succès.

\- Disons que nous… nous… avons eu un petit accrochage, avoua l'Uchiha sans le vouloir.

\- Oui, ça je sais, j'vous ai vu tout à l'heure ! Tu t'rappelles pas ? lui rétorqua naturellement l'Uzumaki.

Comment était-ce possible qu'il les ait entendu ? Il avait foutu tout le monde en dehors de sa chambre après qu'il… Nan. Il fallait l'entendre pour le croire. Il pensait vraiment que...

\- Mais… PAS CA ABRUTI ! J'te parle d'un vrai accrochage, d'une dispute ! s'emporta Sasuke, consterné.

\- Ah oui, vas-y, raconte !

Naruto prit la pose, comme pour écouter son meilleur ami lui déballer ses peines de cœur et ses ennuis avec la gente féminine. Sur un trottoir. COMME SI IL ALLAIT LUI RACONTER ! Décidément, cette journée allait être pourrie jusqu'au bout. Dieu merci, il vit Ino débouler comme une furie derrière Naruto et se dit que peut-être, elle allait lui éviter une énième discussion prise de tête pour aujourd'hui.

\- Naruto, t'as pas vu Shikamaru ? Et Sakura ? Je les cherche depuis tout à l'heure, ils vont me rendre dingue ! vociféra la blonde à bout de nerfs.

\- Bah, Shikamaru je l'ai vu tout à l'heure, il est à l'intérieur je crois mais Sakura-chan j'en sais rien. T'es allée voir aux toilettes ?

\- … Merci.

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, sans prendre le temps de saluer l'acolyte de Naruto, qui gratifia ce dernier d'un sourire en coin à peine perceptible.

\- T'inquiète Sasuke, j'suis sûr qu'elle a pas fait attention, elle est tellement sur les nerfs avec son spectacle tu sais, que y a plus rien d'autre qui compte.

\- Peu m'importe.

Il avait réellement le chic pour lui répondre avec une éloquence à la limite de la méprise des fois. Enfin, si il s'était mis à pleurer pour ça, là, ça l'aurait carrément fait flipper. Sasuke restait fidèle à lui-même et ne changeait pas, lui, au moins. A la suite de cela, l'Uchiha se laissa entraîner malgré lui à l'intérieur du bâtiment par Naruto qui tenait absolument à ce qu'il voit la clinique dont s'occupaient Sakura et Ino. Charmante idée.

Ils arrivèrent tous deux dans la salle où se déroulait la petite fête. Tout sourire, Naruto laissa apprécier à son ami le travail imaginé et accompli par leur coéquipière durant son absence. Bien qu'il ne le montra pas, Sasuke fut quand même impressionné et écouta attentivement l'Uzumaki lui détailler le fonctionnement ainsi que le but d'une telle infrastructure.

Le blond l'abandonna quelques minutes en s'excusant, voulant à tout prix rejoindre Hinata pour lui chiper deux ou trois parts de gâteaux avant le début du spectacle. Planté, seul et mal à l'aise au fond de la pièce bondée, Sasuke en profita pour en examiner les occupants. Il en connaissait certains, ses anciens camarades de l'Académie, mais personne n'avait, pour l'heure, fait attention à lui. Leurs regards à tous étaient tournés vers la petite scène qui trônait au fond, ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes avant que le rideau ne se lève.

Discrètement, il vit apparaître Sakura, un jeune garçon pendu à son bras, habillée en… fée. Il la regarda s'agenouiller devant l'enfant et lui parler. Des mots d'encouragements probablement. Le petit partit ensuite en courant vers la scène et elle se releva, sourire aux lèvres. Elle non plus ne l'avait pas remarqué. Soudain, une musique douce se mit à retentir dans la salle, le rideau s'ouvrit et le visage de Sakura s'illumina à la vue de ses petits protégés qui entraient en scène.

C'était un magnifique spectacle que de la voir ainsi, heureuse et épanouie. Elle croisa les bras et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, légèrement nerveuse. Cette adorable vision de sa coéquipière fit plus d'effet à Sasuke qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il n'arrivait plus à détourner son regard d'elle malgré tous ses efforts. Elle le fascinait. Complètement.

Elle était si fière d'eux. Elle voyait bien qu'ils prenaient du plaisir à chanter et danser sur la scène ou encore à faire rire les spectateurs. Même Naoto. Le pari était gagné et elle s'en félicita intérieurement. Machinalement, ou peut-être par instinct, elle tourna la tête vers le fond de la salle à la recherche d'un visage familier. Mais ce fut son regard qu'elle rencontra. Son regard, à LUI. Que faisait-il ici ? Était-il venu pour la voir ? Tout s'embrouilla dans sa tête. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et elle eut un mal fou à déglutir. Happée par la profondeur de ces yeux qui la fixaient intensément, elle ne put bouger et resta interdite, laissant cette douce tension l'envahir peu à peu.

Lui non plus ne cilla pas et tenta par tous les moyens de résister à cette envie d'aller la voir qui le tiraillait depuis un moment. Les minutes défilèrent sans que l'un d'eux n'esquissent le moindre mouvement. Ils s'observèrent en silence, laissant leurs émotions dicter leur conduite. Il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche, il allait dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne put franchir ses lèvres. Elle en resta stoïque, suspendue à ses lèvres muettes, le temps s'était arrêté.

Elle crut le voir de loin murmurer quelque chose à son intention. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle fit involontairement un pas dans sa direction. Comme par mimétisme, Sasuke s'avança lui aussi d'un pas vers elle, sans qu'il ne sache réellement pourquoi son corps ne lui obéissait plus. L'attraction était trop puissante et au risque de passer pour un froussard, il entreprit lui-même d'accélérer les choses. Il évita la foule et s'approcha d'un pas décidé. Il avança si vite vers elle, autoritaire et assuré, que son cœur s'emballa.

L'alchimie de ce moment partagé prit fin subitement, lorsque Yume fit son apparition dans la salle. La médic-nin l'aperçut en premier et prit une expression effrayée qui stoppa Sasuke dans son élan. Il chercha du regard ce qui avait pu introduire cet air terrifié dans les yeux verts de son amie. La brunette repéra celui qu'elle était venue chercher et le rejoignit aussitôt. Sakura s'éclipsa par une porte dérobée sous le regard imperturbable de l'Uchiha.

Adossée contre un mur, main sur la poitrine, Sakura en avait des palpitations. La magie éphémère qu'elle avait ressenti en plongeant son regard dans celui de son amour de toujours avait été gâché par un retour brutal et sans sommation à la réalité, grâce à Yume. Ce long échange qu'ils avaient eu ainsi que l'apparition de cette dernière, n'avait fait que réveiller ses désirs brûlants à jamais condamnés et ses souffrances. Si la baguette qu'elle tenait dans ses mains était réellement magique, elle s'en serait servie pour annihiler ses sentiments envers Sasuke et surtout pour effacer de sa mémoire les moindres souvenirs heureux qu'elle avait à ses côtés. Ces résidus du passé étaient pourtant tout ce qui lui restait pour l'heure car l'avenir était lui, bien plus sombre et incertain.

Elle s'interrogea sur la raison de sa venue à la clinique mais surtout sur ses intentions lorsqu'il s'était avancé vers elle. Il devait avoir quelque chose d'important à lui dire pour s'être déplacé, ou peut-être pas. Tout ceci la bouleversa, il fallait qu'elle se reprenne vite avant qu'Ino ou quelqu'un d'autre ne la surprenne dans ce couloir, totalement désemparée. Elle essaya donc de rationaliser la situation. Si Sasuke avait réellement une chose importante à lui dire, il viendrait sûrement la voir plus tard, inutile de s'affoler. Mais elle avait senti un étrange empressement à travers sa démarche rapide et ses gestes furtifs pour éviter la foule et venir à sa rencontre. Elle pensa donc, à juste titre, que ce ne serait pas là leur dernier échange aujourd'hui, malheureusement.


	4. Chapter 3 - Hanami - Partie 2

**Chapitre 3**

 **Hanami – partie 2**

Tout portait à croire que de cette fin d'après-midi ensoleillée à Konoha allait découler une soirée mémorable et festive. Les rues étaient bondées, de nombreux stands de jeux ouvraient pour le plus grand plaisir des enfants et le grand parc de la ville se remplissait petit à petit.

La joyeuse bande avait décidé de se retrouver le soir venu pour un pique-nique improvisé sous les cerisiers en fleurs et accessoirement s'envoyer quelques verres, tout comme les autres villageois. Pour le moment, seuls les membres de l'équipe huit étaient présents. Bien entendu, la conversation numéro un, le sujet sur toutes les lèvres, le retour de l'Uchiha, ne faisait pas exception parmi nos jeunes shinobis et chacun y allait de son commentaire. Lui le premier. Surtout lui.

\- Ouais, bah j'espère qu'il se pointera pas ce soir, je n'ai aucune envie de le voir ! Il me débecte !

Kiba, allongé dans l'herbe et entouré d'Hinata et de Shino, donnait clairement le ton comme à son habitude.

\- Ne sois pas si dur Kiba-kun… Sasuke a quand même protégé le village il y a trois ans pendant la guerre et a dévié la météorite qui menaçait de s'écraser sur Konoha. Tout de même….s'offusqua Hinata.

\- Mouais… J'sais pas si t'es allée faire un tour au nord de Konoha depuis. Il l'a peut-être déviée, mais ça a ravagé toute la forêt et tous les patelins aux alentours ! Alors qu'il vienne pas me faire croire qu'il est le sauveur de Konoha ! Sur ce coup-là, il s'est bien foiré !

\- La météorite se dirigeait droit sur nous. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, Kiba, intervint inopinément Shino.

\- Nan mais attendez là ! A vous entendre, on dirait que vous êtes contents qu'il soit revenu ! Ce gars là est un fouteur de merde ! Vous vous rappelez pas non plus pendant la guerre ce qu'il nous avait sorti ? - « Je veux devenir Hokage » ! Ha ! C'était la meilleure de l'année celle-là ! Après tout ce qu'il avait fait, il s'était ramené la bouche en cœur en nous balançant sa tirade ! Du grand n'importe quoi !Tsst… ça m'énerve tiens…

Akamaru semblait approuver les paroles de son maître en jappant à chaque fin de phrase. De toute évidence, Kiba n'aimait pas Sasuke, il l'avait mauvaise. Déjà parce qu'il était plus fort que lui, deuxièmement parce qu'il avait toutes les filles à ses pieds SANS rien faire et surtout parce qu'il estimait qu'une girouette pareille n'avait rien à faire parmi eux. Il avait causé bien trop de problèmes à tout le monde, à commencer par les membres de sa propre équipe à l'époque mais aussi à Konoha qu'il avait projeté de détruire. L'indulgence et la gentillesse des autres dont l'Uchiha avait profité, et profitait encore, le dégoûtait profondément. Il n'avait pas sa place ici et il était hors de question de faire copain-copain avec lui.

\- Ah, et il a aussi buté son frère au passage, ce CON ! ajouta Kiba excédé par la passivité de ses deux acolytes.

\- N'empêche que si il t'entendait, il te foutrait une bonne trempe ! Si j'étais toi, je ferais attention à ce que je dis ! J'te signale quand même que si on est encore tous là, c'est un peu grâce à lui, alors boucle-la un peu Kiba tu veux… objecta Naruto en arrivant par derrière.

Tous se retournèrent sur le Jinchuuriki qui venait de faire son apparition. Les propos de Kiba sur son ami ne lui plaisaient guère bien qu'il n'en fut pas étonné.

\- Tsst… Je n'te comprend pas Naruto… Que tu le soutiennes malgré tout ce qu'il vous a fait subir à toi, Sakura et le Rokudaime, franchement, j'pige pas.

\- C'est mon ami, point. Ne t'avises plus de le critiquer et encore moins devant moi ou ma femme. Sinon, tu auras affaire à moi.

Kiba eut un sourire en coin qui en disait long, il savait que Naruto ne plaisantait pas et qu'il le défendrait contre vents et marées. Ça avait toujours été le cas. Il avait même été jusqu'à perdre un bras pour le faire revenir au village. Tout cela le dépassait complètement. Malgré leur rivalité qui datait de leur enfance, Kiba respectait Naruto plus que tout autre ninja. C'était lui le vrai sauveur de Konoha et même du monde shinobi. Il avait des valeurs, des principes auxquels il ne dérogeait jamais. Un nindô à toute épreuve. Et c'est bien pour cela qu'il était pressenti pour être le prochain Hokage, lorsque Kakashi céderait sa place. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne pouvait taire son opinion et encore moins sa fierté lorsqu'il se sentait insulté.

\- Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ? Désolé Naruto mais comprend que pour ma part, il y a des choses que je peux difficilement oublier. Il nous a tous trop fait souffrir. On a tous risqué notre peau pour lui. Toi le premier, lança le maître chien en se relevant pour lui faire face.

\- Le passé est le passé. Le pardon, tu connais ?

\- L'amour propre ? La raison ? Tu connais toi ?

Ces deux là s'engrainaient et leur nervosité palpable n'annonçait rien de bon. Hinata se leva à son tour et prit les choses en main.

\- Calme toi Naruto-kun s'il te plaît, toi aussi Kiba-kun, vous n'allez quand même pas gâcher cette soirée… gémit-elle d'une voix douce pour les apaiser tous deux.

Naruto regarda sa femme, elle était triste. A cause de lui. La simple vue de son visage peiné suffit à atténuer sa colère. Il savait que quelque part, tout ce que disait Kiba n'était pas totalement faux mais lui, il s'en fichait. Sasuke était son ami et il ne tolérerait pas qu'on lui manque de respect à ce point. Mais Hinata avait raison, ce n'était clairement ni le lieu ni le moment pour régler ce genre d'histoires. Il changea d'humeur subitement, souhaitant faire plaisir à sa femme.

\- Je ne voulais pas m'énerver, désolé Kiba, oublions ça… sourit Naruto en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

\- Hum, pas de soucis, elle a raison de toute manière. Désolé Hinata…

La moue boudeuse, Kiba se rassit à côté de son coéquipier resté silencieux. Hinata fut soulagée de constater que la tension redescendait peu à peu. Elle aperçut Ino, Saï, Chôji, Shikamaru et Sakura au loin qui venaient les rejoindre. Naruto les quitta après les avoir salués, sans mentionner la raison de son départ. Il avait donné rendez-vous à Sasuke chez Ichiraku, histoire de fêter l'arrivée du printemps à sa manière et le retour de son meilleur ami par la même occasion. Seulement voilà, il ne voulait pas que Sakura le prenne mal et préféra taire cet état de fait en attendant que les choses se tassent entre eux. Au cas où.

Tous prirent place, la soirée allait pouvoir débuter, enfin. Au vu des premiers événements, elle s'annonçait mouvementée et pas qu'un peu.

* * *

Il avait cédé. Encore. Cédé à son caprice d'aller à cette foutue soirée d'Hanami. En même temps, il lui avait dit qu'il l'accompagnerait, il n'aurait pas dû, même si sur le moment c'est tout ce qu'il avait trouvé pour se sortir du bourbier dans lequel il s'était copieusement enfoncé. Après son passage à la clinique de Sakura l'après-midi même et l'arrivée intempestive de Yume, il s'était empressé de quitter les lieux. Dieu merci, elle n'avait apparemment pas été témoin de leur échange, sinon ça aurait été l'enfer.

Une fois chez eux, Yume lui avait gentiment demandé de mettre les choses au clair avec sa coéquipière, de manière détournée bien entendu afin qu'il ne se braque pas et qu'il accepte le marché. Si il le faisait, elle s'était engagée à rester tranquille et ne plus jamais lui reparler d'elle. Elle lui avait rebattu les oreilles pendant au moins une heure avec cette histoire. Pour obtenir la paix, il avait accepté et elle s'était tue, enfin, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Les voilà donc déambulant dans les rues festives de Konoha en cette fin de journée. Yume était ravie, elle gesticulait dans tous les sens et s'arrêtait à tous les stands tantôt pour manger quelque chose, tantôt pour loucher sur un objet qu'elle avait repéré de loin. Elle n'était plus jalouse, ni chiante, ni sur son dos, ni lourde car dans ces moments là elle redevenait une jeune femme adorable, souriante, pleine de vie et elle lui plaisait ainsi. Son petit côté enfantin était séduisant, sauf quand… quand il y avait un stand de tir dans les parages. Trop tard, elle l'avait vu. _Merde_.

* * *

Tenten et Lee s'étaient donnés rendez-vous en centre ville avant de rejoindre leurs amis. Ils avaient flâné un peu et mangé un morceau avant de se rendre au stand que Tenten préférait par dessous tout, son attraction favorite : le stand de tir. Tu tires, tu détruis, tu gagnes. Elle adorait ça ! Surtout qu'elle gagnait à tous les coups, son amour pour les armes de toute sorte lui donnait un avantage non négligeable, elle espérait bien remporter la totalité du stock de « cadeaux » cette année encore, qu'elle exhibait comme trophées par la suite. En bon supporter, Lee avait décidé de l'accompagner, toujours admiratif de la dextérité de sa coéquipière qui ne ratait jamais sa cible. Cela faisait une petite heure qu'elle s'amusait et raflait des lots en tout genre. Le monticule que Lee gardait précieusement ne cessait de croître et elle en était satisfaite.

\- « C'est trop facile quand on a personne à qui se mesurer » !

Tenten retint son doigt sur la gâchette. A qui pouvait bien appartenir cette voix féminine qui osait la défier ? Elle déposa l'arme sur le comptoir et tourna ses pupilles vers cette femme à fière allure qui la toisait du regard. A son côté se tenait Sasuke, le visage blême et le regard fuyant.

\- T'es qui toi ? demanda la jeune fille aux macarons.

\- Yume. Enchantée. Ça te dit qu'on se fasse une petite partie ?

\- Hum ! Si t'as pas peur de perdre, non.

Un large sourire étira les lèvres des deux femmes qui avaient, semble-t-il, trouvé leur alter-ego pour la soirée.

\- Moi ? Perdre ? Tu rêves ma fille. Je n'ai JAMAIS manqué une cible, lança Yume d'une manière désobligeante.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir, on va corser un peu les règles alors. Je ne voudrais pas t'humilier trop facilement.

Lee et Sasuke n'en menaient pas large. Leurs compagnes avaient endossé leurs tenues de combat et sorti les crocs, l'ambiance était électrique, _sauve-qui-peut_.

\- Pas de problème, on apprécie encore plus la victoire quand l'adversaire s'est débattu.

\- Parfait. On commence.

Elles se faisaient face, raides sur leurs jambes et ne pipaient mot. Une brise légère frôlant leur peau échaudée sembla donner le signal de départ.

\- LEE !

\- SASUKE !

Les deux ninjas regardèrent leurs homologues féminins. Elles étaient déterminées et prêtes à en découdre. Mains sur les hanches, elle tendirent toutes deux au même moment une main en arrière vers leur compagnon, quémandant clairement de l'argent, qui ne vint pas.

Tenten se tourna vers son partenaire, le regard furibond. - « C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ? Accouche ! ». Lee fouilla ses poches mais n'y trouva que quelques résidus de bonbons de la fête de cet après-midi. Pas un rond. Heureusement pour lui, il vit Gai et Kakashi passer non loin d'eux et s'empressa d'aller leur emprunter de quoi la contenter. Il revint vers elle en courant et lui déposa la somme dans les mains.

Yume se tourna elle aussi furtivement vers Sasuke, qui la regarda exaspéré par son comportement.

\- Quoi ? J'vais quand même pas me laisser marcher dessus non ? File moi des sous s'il te plaît mon chéri, sois gentil, que j'écrase ta collègue… dit-elle sur un ton sadique en fixant Tenten dans le blanc des yeux.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir ! lui rétorqua la kunoichi de Konoha, nullement impressionnée.

Sasuke mit une petite bourse dans le creux de la main de Yume qu'elle ramena devant elle afin d'en examiner le contenu.

\- Tout ce que tu veux. Mais ne m'appelle plus « mon chéri » par pitié…souffla le brun irrité.

\- T'inquiète pas mon chéri, j'en ai pas pour longtemps…

\- ...

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, elle était encore partie dans son délire et en plus elle ne l'écoutait pas. Son « j'en ai pas pour longtemps », elle lui avait déjà sorti une fois. Trois heures. Trois putains de longues heures qu'il avait attendu. Une fois, pas deux. L'Uchiha se dégagea de derrière elle et quitta le petit groupe sous le regard médusé et suppliant du pauvre Lee qui angoissait d'avance de se retrouver seul avec elles.

\- Je vais retrouver Naruto, à tout à l'heure. Pas de casse s'il te plaît, plaça-t-il en passant près de Yume.

Les deux jeunes femmes ne prêtèrent aucune attention au départ de l'Uchiha. Elles déposèrent chacune un peu d'argent sur le comptoir du stand et prirent en main leurs armes. Elles convinrent toutes deux que ce serait Yume qui entamerait la partie. Honneur aux étrangers, politesse oblige. Elle se mit en joue et pressa légèrement la gâchette avant de sonder son challenger d'un soir :

\- Au fait, tu m'as pas dit ton nom. J'aime bien savoir qui je vais « abattre ».

\- Tenten. Mais te fais pas trop d'illusions, c'est moi qui vais gagner.

\- N'y compte pas chérie. Ce soir, c'est moi qui gagne. Je gagne toujours.

 _Pan_! En plein dans le mille.

Drôle de jeu.

Les deux jeunes femmes passèrent un long moment ensemble, à se défier, à rire parfois et à s'apprivoiser l'une l'autre, avant de se quitter par une poignée de main franche et fair-play. Au final, personne ne gagna ce soir là. Ce fut le marchand, enrichi au plus haut point grâce à elles mais sans plus aucun stock, qui stoppa les « hostilités » en fermant boutique prématurément. Yume partit en promettant à Tenten de se revoir très vite pour tenter de se départager et pourquoi pas de manger un morceau ensemble. Elle accepta de bon cœur et pensa que tout compte fait, elle n'était pas si terrible cette Yume dont elle avait tant entendu parler.

* * *

La soirée était déjà bien entamée et bien arrosée pour certains, lorsque Naruto rejoignit son groupe d'amis après avoir passé un moment en tête à tête avec son ami. Il salua en passant Kakashi, Gai, Yamato et Tsunade attablés ensemble non loin d'eux, la Godaime avait l'air en forme avec sa bouteille de saké en main, les trois autres avaient également l'air de s'amuser, tant mieux.

Il retrouva Ino et Kiba pas vraiment très frais, Hinata qui lui sourit dès qu'elle le vit, Saï qui dressait les portraits de chacun pour se souvenir de ce moment et Chôji qui se grattait un ventre bien rond en ricanant des blagues de ses collègues. Sakura était quant à elle au milieu de tout ce beau monde, à moitié présente, elle s'efforçait de sourire et de participer du mieux qu'elle pouvait, l'illusion était presque parfaite mais elle ne fonctionna pas sur lui.

\- Shikamaru est parti ? lança le blond dans la mêlée.

\- Oui, tu l'connais, il est parti peu de temps après toi tout à l'heure. Il doit être dans un coin au calme, en train de rêvasser, lui répondit Ino. Et toi, t'étais où ? Tu voulais pas rester avec nous c'est ça ?

Naruto se sentit un brin embarrassé par le sous-entendu d'Ino et lui rendit un sourire gêné.

\- Non, pas du tout, qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer encore Ino ?

\- Il était avec Sasuke-kun, déclara calmement Sakura qui n'avait quasiment pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de la soirée. Tu peux le dire tu sais Naruto, ça ne me dérange pas.

\- …

Un léger froid s'abattit sur l'assemblée jusque là bruyante et joyeuse. Tous se regardèrent un peu confus, ne sachant trop quoi dire. C'était sans compter sur Saï qui prit innocemment la parole :

\- Et est-ce que tu en sais plus sur sa petite copine du coup ? Parce que je m'pose des questions sur elle moi. Et il est où d'ailleurs, pourquoi il est pas venu avec toi ? Il arrive ?

\- … Euh… Oui… Je...

Naruto bafouilla et les autres restèrent sans voix. Il n'en loupait jamais une. Jamais. Et le pire, c'est qu'il ne faisait même pas exprès. Enfin pas tout le temps. Ino se leva et le frappa violemment à la tête en hurlant son prénom.

\- Saï ! J'hallucine, y a un truc à pas dire, tu le dis ! Les deux pieds dedans !

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? se défendit le peintre.

\- Rien, tu existes.

-…

Sakura soupira. Elle savait que ses amis la ménageaient beaucoup trop au sujet de l'Uchiha (sauf Saï bien sûr) mais elle ne leur en voulait pas, c'était au contraire adorable de leur part. Inutile, mais adorable. Hinata regarda sa montre, c'était presque l'heure du feu d'artifice tant attendu. Tous se levèrent dans un grand brouhaha et se dirigèrent tranquillement vers un espace dégagé d'où ils pourraient mieux l'apprécier.

Sakura, un peu à la traîne, s'apprêtait à suivre le groupe mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Ses jambes ne purent faire un pas, son corps devint brutalement lourd, paralysé par le regard pesant qu'elle sentit dans son dos. Elle était bloquée. Elle tourna difficilement la tête vers l'arrière et rencontra les orbes noires de Sasuke qui la fixait intensément. Encore. Comme dans cette salle de spectacle l'après-midi même, elle ne put se défaire de cet appel que lui lançaient tous ses sens, l'attraction était trop forte et cette fois-ci, elle prit les devants et s'avança timidement vers lui. Elle se devait de l'affronter, cela n'avait que trop duré.

Il ne cilla pas pendant qu'elle s'approchait à pas de velours, son hésitation ou sa crainte se lisait dans chacune de ses foulées, était-ce bien étonnant ? Elle se posta en face de lui, droite, raide, les bras croisés contre son buste et se frictionna mollement les bras, dévoilant sa gêne. Elle lui sourit timidement et inspira avant de commencer :

\- Bonsoir Sasuke-kun, comment vas-tu ? Je t'ai aperçu tout à l'heure mais...

Elle fut stoppée net dans son élan par la main du brun qui lui chopa le poignet fermement en disant : - « Viens, suis moi ». Son ton froid, pourtant habituel, et cette main autoritaire inquiétèrent la kunoichi :

\- Mais... Où est-ce qu'on va Sasuke ? demanda-t-elle troublée.

\- Tais-toi, suis-moi.

\- ...

Sa voix n'avait été ni calme, ni contrariée, ni joyeuse, ni énervée, elle était juste. Elle le suivit sans poser plus de questions tout en se demandant bien ce qu'il lui voulait. Le contact ferme de la peau de Sasuke sur son bras emballait malgré tout son cœur désolé par la situation mais elle ne devait surtout pas lui montrer son ressentiment ni sa peine, il ne le comprendrait pas de toute manière. Elle se devait à tout prix de rester digne, distante et indifférente, comme lui.

Arrivés dans un bosquet à l'abri des regards, Sasuke lâcha sa prise et s'immobilisa. Sakura, circonspecte de son attitude, ne savait pas si elle devait parler la première ou non. Ses interrogations ne durèrent pas longtemps, le visage fermé, il entama la conversation.

\- Sakura... Je ne suis pas doué pour ce genre de choses...

\- Que se passe-t-il Sasuke-kun ? Je t'ai vu à la clinique mais je…

\- Je voudrais te parler de Yume, la coupa-t-il brusquement.

« Yume ? Pourquoi ? » pensa-t-elle... Hors de question qu'elle craque. Le terrain était bien trop glissant pour qu'elle s'y attarde, mais avait-elle le choix ? Le tout était de tenir le cap, ne pas craquer, faire comme si de rien n'était, ami-ami...

\- C'est de ton amie dont tu voulais me parler tout à l'heure ? Que veux-tu me dire sur elle ? Ça ne pouvait pas attendre ?

\- Sakura... Yume n'est pas « une amie », nous allons nous marier.

\- …

Son cœur se serra un peu plus, il allait lâcher, c'était certain, il fallait vite trouver un moyen de mettre un terme à cette conversation qui prenait un chemin qu'elle ne se sentait pas d'entreprendre, pas maintenant et surtout pas avec LUI.

\- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Ça ne me regarde pas. Tu es libre. Et ce n'était pas la peine de me le préciser. J'avais compris.

Sa bouche mentait mais son cœur ne s'y trompait pas. Elle réussit à prononcer cette phrase avec toute l'ingénuité qu'elle voulait y placer, n'osant cependant croiser le regard de son vis-à-vis, par peur de se trahir ou pire encore, de relâcher cette tension incroyable qu'elle sentait croître dans sa poitrine elle et qu'elle ne pourrait plus contrôler d'ici peu.

\- Je voulais juste que tout soit clair. Nous allons probablement reprendre bientôt les missions et je ne veux pas que…

Les sanglots prisonniers en travers de sa gorge se faisaient de plus en plus difficile à retenir, sa voix prit malgré elle une teinte peinée et ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer dangereusement.

\- Que mes sentiments soient encore un fardeau pour toi ? Que je t'ennuie ? Sasuke-kun... Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je…

\- Ne me mens pas ! l'exhorta vivement l'Uchiha. Pas à moi, s'il te plaît.

Il avait élevé la voix. Il s'énervait sur elle qui pourtant, n'avait commis aucun impair, aucune faute. Mentait-elle si mal que cela ? Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à son égard étaient-ils si flagrants malgré la distance qu'elle s'était imposée depuis son retour ? Sa carapace se fissurait un peu plus à chaque seconde passée en sa présence, chaque mot prononcé était trop lourd, beaucoup trop pour ses frêles épaules ayant déjà trop supporté par le passé.

Sakura serra les poings et releva péniblement la tête. C'était presque trop tard. Encore un peu et cette peine indescriptible, toute sa rancœur à l'égard de la situation, qu'elle retenait vaillamment depuis plusieurs jours, n'allait plus pouvoir rester en elle bien longtemps. C'était sa dernière chance. Elle devait savoir, avant de l'oublier pour toujours.

\- Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi Sasuke-kun ? Je croyais que... quand tu es parti… risqua Sakura d'une voix craintive.

Cette question sonna à ses oreilles comme une supplication, une dernière volonté. Lui refuserait-il ? Oui, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire autrement.

\- Que croyais-tu ? Tu as dû mal comprendre, voilà tout, asséna le brun d'un ton froid.

\- Non c'est faux Sasuke, je le sais, je te connais… Tu n'aurais pas fait ça sans…

\- Sans quoi Sakura ? Sans sentiments ? Tu te trompes, tu crois me connaître, mais c'est faux.

La pauvre Sakura avait l'impression de chuter dans un puits sans fond, sans pouvoir se raccrocher à quoi que ce soit. La chute n'était pas encore terminée, le choc n'en serait que plus brutal. Ses yeux au bord des larmes, son teint blafard et ses membres tremblants offraient à Sasuke une vision pathétique de sa coéquipière au supplice. Bien sûr qu'elle avait cru qu'il reviendrait pour elle ou du moins qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle, elle l'avait attendu toutes ces années en nourrissant ces espoirs ! _Quelle idiote_ …

\- Moui... tu as raison. Je me suis trompée... Je devrais me réjouir pour toi, Yume a l'air d'être quelqu'un de très bien…

 _WHAT_ ? Sasuke, jusqu'ici impassible, ne put contenir sa surprise et écarquilla les yeux une demi-seconde à l'écoute de cette dernière phrase. Cette fille était incroyable…

\- ... j'espère qu'elle te rendra heureux, murmura-t-elle en baissant les yeux à terre.

\- C'est le cas. Tu as raison sur un point, je ne dis pas ce genre de chose à la légère : c'est elle que j'ai choisi. Je l'aime Sakura.

Sakura releva la tête à cette dernière phrase, ébahie, prise de cours. C'était le mot de trop. Celui qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre, pas de sa bouche, pas comme ça... Cette fois-ci, il était allé trop loin, il brisa en un éclat son âme amoureuse, cette passion dévorante qui la consumait depuis des années, contre laquelle elle luttait de toutes ses forces, mais elle n'était pas de taille. Elle n'eut même pas le temps de réfléchir à une réponse appropriée que des larmes traîtresses tombèrent sans discontinuité le long de ses joues. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle n'en revenait pas et resta interdite plusieurs secondes durant, ne pouvant sortir de sa stupeur.

Sasuke la regardait silencieusement, il se doutait bien qu'elle souffrirait de l'entendre, mais il le fallait. Il devait tuer cet espoir qu'elle entretenait depuis toujours et rompre ce lien qu'elle se refusait à voir mort. Cette flamme qui brûlait pour lui dans ses prunelles vertes, même cachée aux yeux de tous, devait s'éteindre définitivement, ce soir.

Sakura essaya d'articuler quelque chose, mais aucun son ne put franchir ses lèvres. Les idées peinaient à se mettre en ordre dans sa tête tant cet aveu l'avait anéanti. Ses poings se serrèrent machinalement en même temps que sa mâchoire, elle se sentit trahie, salie et un sentiment incontrôlable s'empara de son corps ainsi que de son cœur : la colère.

\- Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi me dis-tu tout cela ? Pourquoi tu insistes ?

Sasuke arqua un sourcil, méfiant et intrigué par le ton malveillant qu'elle employait à son égard et qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

\- Tu aimes ça, hein ? Ça te fait plaisir de me voir dans cet état ? De me briser plus que je ne le suis déjà ?

\- Non, je… réussit-il à placer légèrement décontenancé.

Sakura ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'elle le coupa.

\- Rahhh... Ferme-la! J'en ai assez d'écouter toujours ce que les autres ont à dire ! J'aurais préféré que tu ne reviennes jamais ! Et dire que j'ai perdu mon temps à t'attendre et à espérer... Je pensais que nous aurions une chance quand tu reviendrais... Que tu me laisserais une chance et que tu avais changé…

La voix de Sakura était partagée entre la colère et la peine, comme si elle ne savait quelle direction prendre. Sasuke, lui, ne sembla pas fléchir. Il resta stoïque et nonchalant, son regard indifférent posé sur elle, qui perdait toute dignité et amour propre face à lui. Il lui fallait mettre un point final à cette discussion qui s'éternisait un peu trop à son goût.

\- Je ne t'ai rien promis. Jamais. Tu ne m'intéresses pas et ça n'a jamais été le cas. Je n'ai pas à m'en excuser, tonna Sasuke en lui présentant son dos.

Le coup de poignard qu'il lui porta à l'instant l'acheva. Elle inspira profondément et d'épouvante, elle mit une paume devant ses lèvres entrouvertes pour s'empêcher de crier. Sakura sentit ses appuis la lâcher d'un coup d'un seul et tomba lourdement genoux et mains au sol, accablée par les mots qui sortaient de la bouche de son amour d'enfance, du seul homme qu'elle ait jamais aimé.

Les couleurs du feu d'artifice de Konoha illuminaient le ciel en cette soirée d'Hanami. Le bruit assourdissant des pétards résonnaient tout autour d'eux ainsi que les hurlements heureux, mais lointains, des enfants s'extasiant devant un tel spectacle. Mais c'est un autre cri qui captivait Sakura, le cri de son cœur démoli en un claquement de doigt, rongé par l'incompréhension et le chagrin. Les battements se firent murmures, il semblait s'éteindre au fur à mesure que les secondes défilaient, jusqu'à l'arrêt total :

\- Tu as toujours été lourde, tu l'es une fois de plus ce soir en pleurnichant. Je voulais juste que tout soit clair entre nous. Bonne nuit Sakura.

La cruauté dont il faisait preuve n'avait d'égale que son ignorance sur les sentiments humains d'amour, de compassion et de don de soi. Ou pas. Sasuke partit précipitamment, sans se retourner, laissant Sakura seule, à terre et détruite.

* * *

Perdue. Anéantie.

En proie à une folie passagère, Sakura roula sur le sol humide de rosée. Le torrent de larmes qu'elle déversait et qui inondait son visage lui troublait la vue. Sa tête la faisait souffrir, son cerveau allait exploser. Elle posa les deux mains de chaque côté de son crâne pour tenter de calmer la douleur, mais rien n'y faisait. Cela ne partirait pas.

Recroquevillée et à terre, elle était sans défense et seule. La vie lui avait joué un mauvais tour. Elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Elle lui avait tant de fois ouvert son cœur et il l'avait rejeté, à chaque fois. Piétiné. Comme si elle n'était rien, qu'elle ne comptait pas. Elle ne savait plus. C'était injuste.

Enfin, elle n'avait plus de larmes, tout était sorti. Sakura prit appui sur ses mains et releva son buste péniblement. Elle resta assise, il était bien trop tôt pour se mettre debout, ses jambes tremblaient encore, trop faibles. Elle passa négligemment sa manche sur ses paupières douloureuses.

La partie était terminée, il fallait définitivement passer à autre chose. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle en serait capable. Tout était encore si confus dans sa tête, le choc était trop violent à encaisser.

Par n'importe quel moyen, elle devait effacer ses sentiments. Mais alors que le coin de ses yeux s'humidifia de nouveau, comme approvisionné par l'humidité de l'air ambiant, et qu'une douleur lancinante s'empara de son corps tout entier, elle pensa que ce qu'on appelle « le véritable amour », réciproque, celui qui vous transporte et vous fait tout oublier, n'existe peut-être pas. Ou plutôt qu'elle n'y aurait jamais droit.

Il avait tout balayé en quelques mots. Ses espoirs, sa joie de vivre, leur amitié, tout. Il ne restait que des miettes, des poussières qu'elle s'empresserait de faire disparaître définitivement lorsqu'elle se relèverait. Elle lui en voulait, c'était plus fort qu'elle. Il l'avait trahie, humiliée, rabaissée, c'en était trop. Sakura serra les poings. Il allait payer pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir. Injuste ou pas, elle lui ferait du mal à lui aussi.

La note allait être aussi salée et brûlante que les larmes qui ne quittaient plus son visage déformé par la douleur et le chagrin. Elle se le promit. Elle s'y tiendrait. Il était temps.

* * *

S'étant suffisamment éloigné, Sasuke s'arrêta et souffla un instant en examinant les alentours.

Personne. Parfait. Ça n'avait pas été de tout repos... même un sale moment à passer. Mais c'était fait et c'était bien l'essentiel. Il n'aurait pas tenu beaucoup plus longtemps de toute façon.

« J'espère qu'elle a compris !».

Il fit quelques mudras rapides et plaça ses mains jointes devant son torse.

 _\- Kai !_

Un nuage de fumée l'encercla alors et se dissipa rapidement. La longue crinière de Yume remplaça les cheveux courts de celui dont elle avait pris l'apparence pour cette petite mascarade.

Ça ne lui avait pas fait plaisir de voir cette fille s'effondrer sous ses yeux, mais après tout c'était pour son bien. Sasuke s'était emporté contre elle lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé de faire le nécessaire. Il avait peur de sa réaction sûrement ou ne voulait pas s'encombrer de ça, les pleurnicheries et les sentiments, c'étaient pour les bonnes femmes, très peu pour lui. Il avait cependant fait semblant d'accepter son marché mais elle n'était pas dupe, il ne ferait rien, elle en avait la certitude. Elle avait alors pris les devants, comme toujours. Elle espérait qu'il n'aurait pas vent de sa petite tromperie, faute de quoi elle passerait un sale quart d'heure. Ma foi tant pis. L'important, c'était que cette médic-nin ne soit plus un obstacle. Et vu l'état dans lequel elle l'avait laissée, elle ne se faisait plus trop de soucis à ce sujet.

Il lui fallait à présent rejoindre rapidement Sasuke, avant qu'il ne s'interroge sur son absence prolongée ou qu'il ne s'aperçoive qu'elle avait quitté le stand de tir depuis un bon moment déjà. Elle remit en place sa crinière, ses vêtements et quitta le sous-bois en toute hâte, sans se rendre compte que quelques branches au dessus d'elle, quelqu'un l'observait attentivement.

\- « Mmmhh… je me doutais bien que ça ne pouvait pas être Sasuke... »

Caché dans un arbre, se tenait Kakashi, qui n'avait rien raté de la scène. Il avait vu Sasuke et Sakura partir ensemble à la dérobée avant le feu d'artifice et avait décidé de les suivre. Il se doutait bien que quelque chose clochait, il l'avait senti, question d'instinct. C'était louche. Trop louche. C'est vrai qu'il y avait aussi un soupçon de curiosité derrière tout ça mais sans se lancer trop de fleurs, il ne s'était pas trompé!

Yume devait avoir ses raisons pour agir ainsi. Il les connaissait ces raisons et pouvait même les comprendre, en partie. Elle n'avait certainement rien voulu laisser au hasard et abattre définitivement cette rivale potentielle. Ce procédé vicieux l'étonna quand même, décidément Sasuke savait s'entourer.

Il s'était posté un peu en retrait pendant leur discussion, au cas où, mais la réaction de Sakura ne laissait pas trop de doute sur les propos qu'elle lui avait tenu. Les femmes de sa trempe n'ont aucun scrupule lorsqu'il s'agit de protéger ce qui leur est cher. Et Sasuke l'était pour elle, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Elle ne l'avait pas suivi jusque Konoha uniquement pour ça, mais l'amour nous fait faire parfois bien des choses stupides. L'amour ! Réciproque ? Peut-être… sûrement même. Peu importe. Ça n'était pas ses affaires.

Il ne comptait pas s'en mêler. Ça ne le concernait pas, enfin pas vraiment et à coups sûrs cela lui vaudrait des soucis supplémentaires, clairement, des emmerdes. Les histoires de cœur de ses anciens élèves, très peu pour lui ! Il avait déjà bien assez à faire avec les siennes au passage… Sans compter qu'il avait déjà subi les nombreux déboires de cette équipe pendant des années, maintenant qu'il n'avait plus à les surveiller H24, il n'allait pas fourrer son nez là dedans.

Seulement voilà, tout ceci ne l'arrangeait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Déjà que l'unité de « l'équipe sept » avait subi de sérieux coups de bambous ces dernières années, là c'était limite le coup de grâce. Comment Sakura allait pouvoir gérer cela ? En était-elle capable ? C'était en elle qu'il avait placé tous ses espoirs pour la cohésion, le travail d'équipe et la bonne entente! Elle faisait parfaitement « tampon » entre les deux énergumènes qui passaient leur temps à se chamailler ou à éprouver leur force mutuelle. Maintenant, c'était clair qu'il allait devoir se rabattre sur quelqu'un d'autre pour ces tâches. Pauvre Sakura. Dire qu'il voulait leur annoncer demain la réunification de leur équipe… ça s'annonçait joyeux tiens…

Avant cela, la première chose à faire était de consoler Sakura. Kakashi se dirigea vers le lieu où devait encore se trouver son ancienne élève, elle n'avait quasiment pas bouger. Il avait vu juste et ses yeux gonflés confirmaient son état, elle était anéantie.

\- Sakura…

Aucune réaction. Pas même un battement de cils. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement et s'accroupit près de son élève.

-Sakura ?

La jeune fille tourna difficilement la tête vers lui, presque mécaniquement et le fixa. La lividité de son visage aurait fait flipper n'importe qui, mais pas lui. Il la connaissait bien. Il l'avait vu grandir au fil des ans et devenir une femme forte, décisionnaire et pleine d'assurance. Le retour de l'Uchiha avait, semble-t-il, tout envoyé valser. Elle était là, à le regarder, vide de tout, les yeux rougis, sans aucune once de vie, le visage encore trempé de larmes par endroits.

\- Viens, je te ramène chez toi. Relève-toi Sakura, relève-toi...

Il empoigna sa main glaciale et la souleva de terre, tentant de lui transmettre sa force par ce toucher amical, il imaginait bien la souffrance que cette « fausse » confrontation avait occasionné sur son ancienne élève, mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Rien. Personne ne le pouvait. Et encore, elle ne savait pas tout. Lui non plus d'ailleurs entre parenthèse. Bref, elle devait être forte et enfin l'oublier, pour son bien. Elle méritait autre chose, quelque chose de mieux.

Elle le fixait toujours, silencieuse, sans bouger. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Tout son corps se liguait contre sa volonté. Il lui souriait. Un minuscule sourire en coin qu'elle devina par delà son masque. Pourquoi souriait-il ? Était-ce risible à ce point de la voir dans cet état? Ou bien étaient-ce les espoirs qu'elle avait entretenus toutes ces années qui l'étaient ? Toutes les actions qu'elle avait entreprises pour voler au secours de son coéquipier par le passé ? Cet amour insensé qu'elle éprouvait pour lui alors qu'il n'avait eu de cesse de la repousser encore et encore aux yeux de tous ? Était-ce pour tout cela qu'il lui souriait presque bêtement en la regardant ?

Il devait bien se moquer d'elle intérieurement, comme tous les autres. « Elle s'est encore pris le mur Uchiha en pleine face ! » devait-il penser. Pourquoi était-il là de toute manière ? Pourquoi venir ? Sakura ressentit une nouvelle émotion pointer le bout de son nez. Elle n'allait pas pouvoir passer outre et la repousser. Il fallait que ça sorte, une bonne fois pour toute.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? hurla-t-elle en repoussant violemment l'Hokage.

\- Calme toi s'il te plaît, j'ai vu ce qui s'est passé.

\- Ah oui, et ça vous a plu ? Le spectacle était à votre goût j'espère !

\- Sakura… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, calme-toi !

\- Mais JE suis calme Kakashi-sensei, très calme même au vu de ce que je viens de me prendre en pleine figure ! Je vous remercie pour vos conseils, mais vous pouvez vous les foutre au cul, je n'en ai pas besoin.

\- Je comprend ta réaction mais il faut que tu saches que…

\- LAISSEZ-MOI ! rugit-elle en se tenant la tête.

Son hurlement avait résonné si fort qu'il statufia Kakashi sur place. Elle avait disparu. Disparue la jeune femme douce qu'il avait connu, un tantinet fragile mais agréable, souriante et joyeuse. Ce n'était plus qu'un cri, un cri de douleur, un cœur arraché, une voix hystérique et des sanglots perçants. Elle bougeait frénétiquement, ne pouvant retenir des gestes de rage qui sifflaient dans les airs et des jurons à l'encontre de celui qui l'avait mise dans tous ses états.

\- « Je n'ai pas su rester forte, j'ai échoué, encore... » répétait-elle inlassablement pour elle-même.

Kakashi était lui aussi perdu. Que devait-il faire ? Elle lui paraissait tellement loin qu'il pensa que rien ni personne n'arriverait à lui faire entendre raison. A la sortir de sa tourmente. Elle n'était pas en état, dans une espèce de transe malsaine qui vous bousille le corps et l'esprit, qui vous ronge de l'intérieur et vous laisse pour ainsi dire… mort.

Comment l'approcher ? Il allait devoir faire preuve de patience. Il la surveillerait en attendant qu'elle se calme, veillant à ce qu'elle ne se blesse pas davantage et ensuite, il la ramènerait chez elle.

* * *

Shikamaru avait esquivé le rendez-vous « feu d'artifice » avec brio. Il était resté un peu histoire de faire acte de présence, mais avait trouvé un prétexte pour s'enfuir peu après, il n'avait eu aucune envie de se coltiner cette bande de braillards avinés toute la soirée, surtout après la journée qu'il avait passée. Là, allongé au pied de cet arbre centenaire, il le contemplait seul, au calme, en paix, sans les beuglements de sa coéquipière qui se serait plaint une fois de plus qu'il ne l'écoutait pas. « Comme d'habitude » aurait-elle rajouté avec un petit pincement aux lèvres, signe de son agacement. Il faut dire qu'elle débitait tellement de trucs à la minute qu'il lui fallait sans cesse trier ce qui était intéressant du reste, autant dire qu'il avait la flemme ce soir. _Comme d'habitude_ , Ino n'avait pas totalement tort. Décidément, il passait trop de temps avec elle.

Pour couronner le tout, la conversation de la blonde était depuis quelques jours soit centrée sur son spectacle de gosses, soit sur Sasuke et son retour inopiné en ville avec une nana. Une certaine Yume. Il ne l'avait pas encore croisé depuis qu'il était revenu à Konoha. Peu importe. De l'un comme de l'autre, il n'en avait strictement rien à foutre. Pour le moment de toute façon, la seule chose qui, lui, l'intéressait, c'était d'être pénard. Point.

Bon… En y réfléchissant, c'est vrai qu'il avait quand même trouvé ça bizarre cette histoire avec Sasuke. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'était encombré d'une nénette ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas trop à vrai dire. Ce mec n'avait toujours vécu que pour lui-même, égoïste dans toutes ses décisions, incapable de réfléchir posément, son départ du village et ses changements de bords intempestifs durant sa désertion en étaient les preuves indiscutables, jusqu'au jour où il avait par on ne sait quel miracle changé d'avis sur Konoha. Tant mieux pour eux en même temps, si il n'avait pas été là il y a trois ans, dieu seul sait d'où il admirerait le ciel en ce moment-même… Il y serait sans doute déjà ! Enfin, si l'Uchiha aimait se compliquer la vie avec une femme, pourquoi pas, c'était son problème, pas le sien. Le sien. Aherm.

Lui aussi avait un « problème » en fait. Ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas revu Temari. Il ne savait même plus depuis combien de temps exactement d'ailleurs. Leur dernière rencontre commençait à dater.

Il l'avait (« enfin » dirait Ino) invité à sortir et elle avait accepté. Ils avaient trouvé le moyen de s'engueuler au restaurant devant tout le monde. En fait, ELLE s'était emportée toute seule, comme une grande, à table. Lui s'était contenté de répondre en essayant de calmer la No Sabaku. C'était plus ça la vérité. La honte. Pour une connerie en plus, une histoire de dangos qu'il avait mangé sous son nez alors que c'était ceux qu'elle voulait par dessus tout, bref, un truc con. Tous les yeux s'étaient alors tournés vers eux, assassins, Shikamaru s'était empressé d'empoigner le bras de sa partenaire et de sortir en lui enfournant au passage plusieurs dangos dans la bouche pour qu'elle se taise.

Une fois dehors, cachés dans une ruelle jouxtant ledit restaurant, il la relâcha en la maintenant contre un mur. Temari, la bouche pleine et les yeux exorbités n'avait pas moufté. Une petite goutte de sueur perla le long de la tempe de Shikamaru qui craignait à présent sa réaction.

Elle se mit tout bonnement à mâcher. Lentement, puis frénétiquement ce qu'elle avait en bouche, tout en le regardant avec des yeux ronds comme des ballons. Il avait haussé les sourcils, circonspect. Les femmes étaient étranges parfois, vraiment étranges. Celle-là était un spécimen rare de surcroît. Sa petite moue le fit sourire, elle était quand même mignonne l'ambassadrice de Suna quand elle se taisait. Diablement mignonne.

Temari continuait de mâcher sans relâche. C'est qu'il n'y était pas allé de main morte, elle en aurait au moins pour cinq minutes à tout engloutir. Il l'avait regardé en souriant, elle devait vraiment avoir l'air d'une idiote comme ça. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait encore ? Pourquoi se mettait-il en tailleur par terre, mains tendues et jointes (position qu'il avait déjà pris devant elle quand ils étaient gosses lors de leur affrontement) et les yeux fermés ? Il se sentait peut-être mal. Temari se hâta d'avaler ce qui l'empêchait de parler et posa ses fesses à terre elle aussi, en face de lui.

\- Shikamaru ?

Pas de réponse. Elle y était sans doute allée un peu fort, il devait bouder. Elle rapprocha innocemment sa tête de celle du Nara, pour l'observer de plus près, si ça se trouve il piquait un roupillon en attendant qu'elle finisse de manger.

\- Shikamaru, tu dors ?

Son nez frôla le visage du stratège lui arrachant un frisson contenu.

\- Non, répondit-il cette fois, calmement en ouvrant les paupières. J'voulais juste voir si t'allais te mettre à genoux par terre pour moi.

Temari se recula subitement, lèvres pincées, les yeux grands ouverts. Offusquée, elle porta sa main à sa poitrine et le fusilla du regard. Quel prétentieux…

\- Et ? demanda Temari d'un air faussement outrée.

\- Tu l'as fait.

-… Et qu'est-ce que tu en déduis ?

\- Rien.

\- Comment ça, rien ? A quoi t'as servi ton stupide « test » alors ?

Temari était troublée. Déjà, lui la troublait, depuis un moment d'ailleurs. Mais elle n'avait rien laisser paraître, plutôt crever. Même lorsqu'il avait osé l'inviter à sortir, elle avait accepté, mais de façon détournée. Qu'il n'aille pas se faire de fausses idées celui-là. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il la fixait ainsi ? Po… pourquoi est-ce qu'il se mettait à quatre pattes et qu'il avançait vers elle ? Qu'il était maintenant allongé sur elle ? Qu'il l'embrassait ?

Pour l'embrasser. Voilà pourquoi il l'avait fait. C'est comme ça que ça avait commencé entre eux. Elle n'avait pas bronché pour une fois. Au moins maintenant, il savait comment la faire taire lorsqu'elle s'excitait. Un bon point pour lui.

Shikamaru bâilla à gorge déployée. L'humidité de l'air rafraîchissait son corps engourdi de fatigue, plus de lassitude en fait. Il s'ennuyait ferme. Le feu d'artifice venait de se terminer. Peut-être qu'il allait rentrer chez lui, ou peut-être pas. Il hésita.

Des bruits de pas provenant du bosquet d'en face l'interpellèrent. Quelqu'un se rapprochait d'un pas vif. Une silhouette féminine à la longue chevelure sombre en sortit. Dos à lui, elle époussetait ses vêtements en vociférant quelques jurons. Sur le qui-vive, Shikamaru se releva. C'était qui celle-là ? Il ne distinguait pas bien son visage à cause de la pénombre. Aussi décida-t-il d'aller à sa rencontre.

De sa démarche nonchalante, mains dans les poches, il fit quelques pas vers elle et engagea la conversation.

\- Qui es-tu ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans les parages, l'apostropha le shinobi.

Un tressaillement agita son corps. Il lui avait fait peur. Elle ne se montra pas pour autant.

\- Je t'ai fait peur ? Pardon, mais on ne se connaît pas visiblement et…

\- Si, on se connaît, dit-elle d'une voix faible.

Shikamaru était intrigué. La jeune fille lui fit lentement face et ses traits s'illuminèrent à la clarté de la lune. Il l'inspecta soigneusement, faisant appel à ses souvenirs. Non, rien ne lui venait. Ces yeux. Ils lui disaient vaguement quelque chose, mais… ça ne pouvait pas être elle. L'expression perdue qu'il devait lui renvoyer fit sourire la jeune fille. Elle fit un pas vers lui et prit sa main qu'elle serra faiblement.

\- Rappelle-toi, Shikamaru. Tu ne m'as pas oublié. Je le sais.

Ses neurones se connectèrent à toute vitesse. Ce regard, ce toucher caractéristique… Il se figea. Tout lui revint en mémoire brusquement lui arrachant un éclat sonore d'étonnement. Un visage d'outre-tombe, une vision fantomatique. Ce n'était pas possible, elle était censée être morte, assassinée, comment…

\- C'est toi… tu as survécu ? bredouilla-t-il stupéfait.

\- Oui.

\- Mais comment… Tu es la « Yume » que Sasuke a ramené avec lui ?

La brunette lui fit un sourire en coin, manifestement amusée par l'effroi qu'elle avait suscité quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Qui d'autre ? Nous parlerons plus tard veux-tu ? Je suis fatiguée et Sasuke doit se demander où je suis passée. Je suis contente de t'avoir revu. Tu as changé. Bonne nuit Shikamaru.

Yume lâcha la main de son vis-à-vis et partit. Quelle étrange journée, il ne réussirait pas à trouver le sommeil cette nuit. Pas avec ce qui venait de se passer, c'était certain. Il la regarda s'éloigner et resta seul quelques instants afin de reprendre ses esprits.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la clairière où son équipe et quelques autres s'étaient réunis pour admirer le spectacle à présent terminé. Ils pouvaient les voir de loin en train de fêter dignement l'arrivée des premiers bourgeons du printemps. Il prit place à côté d'une Ino bien agitée riant à gorge déployée, qui empestait l'alcool. Elle n'était pas la seule d'ailleurs. La blonde se tourna vers lui, bouteille à la main, le teint rougi et les yeux hagards.

\- Ça va Shikamaru ? C'est quoi cette tronche ? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme… tenta d'articuler la kunoichi.

\- C'est le cas, dit-il en lui tendant un verre vide qu'il avait ramassé. Sers-moi quelque chose s'il te plaît, quelque chose de fort Ino.

La Yamakana ouvrit de grands yeux, ahurie par les paroles inhabituelles de son coéquipier et reprit sur un ton un peu plus sérieux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu ne bois jamais d'habitude ? T'es sûr que ça va ?

\- Bwa, on fête Hanami non ? Et ce soir, j'me mets la tête, j'oublie tout. Te fais pas prier, verse. Allez, santé tout le monde !

Shikamaru leva son verre et d'autres vinrent le faire tinter. _Cul sec_ ! Les ninjas burent tous d'un trait le liquide brûlant, des rires gras et insouciants commencèrent à se faire entendre au deuxième levé de coude. Ce n'est qu'au bout du sixième godet qu'il commença à se sentir bien, qu'il mit de côté ses craintes et ses interrogations quant à ce qu'il avait appris ce soir. Elle, vivante, jamais il n'aurait cru ça possible.

A l'écart du groupe, Hinata était pensive et se serra contre Naruto. Ils observaient tous deux les étoiles scintillantes et le ciel clair que leur offrait cette belle soirée de printemps. Le blond enlaça sa femme et lui embrassa le dessus du crâne.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as Hinata ? Tu as l'air inquiète, questionna l'Uzumaki.

\- Je me demande où est passée Sakura. Elle était censée nous suivre tout à l'heure mais on ne l'a pas revu.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, elle a dû rentrer voilà tout ! Elle est un peu morose ces temps-ci, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir.

\- Hum… Et au fait, pourquoi Sasuke-kun n'est pas venu nous rejoindre avec toi ?

\- Rhaa… Tu sais, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de s'imposer, tu le connais… Il a préféré rentrer chez lui. Et puis je crois qu'il est un peu mal à l'aise avec toute cette histoire, ça lui passera.

\- Espérons-le… Je m'inquiète pour Sakura. J'irai lui parler, j'ai de la peine pour elle.

Naruto observa sa femme avec la plus grande attention. Vraiment il ne s'était pas trompé. Non contente de s'occuper de lui, elle s'occupait aussi du bonheur des autres. Un ange, une femme remarquable. Il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa tendrement en lui promettant qu'il irait lui aussi s'enquérir de son état dès demain à la première heure. Mais pas maintenant. Parce que ce moment de sérénité et de bonheur n'appartenait qu'à eux et qu'il avait envie d'être égoïste pour une fois.

A n'en pas douter, on lui reprocherait tôt ou tard.

* * *

Cette journée, tout autant que la soirée, avait été riche en émotions pour les habitants du village caché de Konoha. Tous s'en rappelleraient certainement encore l'année prochaine. Certains pour de bonnes raisons, d'autres moins. Sakura avait vu tous ses espoirs s'envoler et son cœur fut brisé en mille morceaux Shikamaru revit une personne qu'il croyait disparue à jamais Kakashi découvrit une nouvelle facette de la personnalité de son ancienne élève qui lui faisait craindre le pire pour la suite des événements Tenten trouva une nouvelle amie en la personne de Yume avec qui elle avait passé un agréable moment malgré leurs forts caractères Kiba et Ino avaient bu plus que de raison et ri jusqu'à tard dans la nuit Saï apprit quant à lui, que l'amour c'est aussi supporter son conjoint à chaque instant y compris ceux où il est à terre en train de vomir et Yume rentra triomphante chez elle en prétextant une victoire obtenue dans la douleur à son conjoint agréablement surpris de la voir de si bonne humeur.

Tous auraient quelque chose à raconter sur l'Hanami de cette année. Tous.

Même l'imposteur tapi dans l'ombre parmi la foule indifférente aurait quelque chose à dire. Il lui fallait à présent rejoindre leur repère pour partager cette information capitale qu'il était venu chercher ici. Ils ne tarderaient pas à mettre leur plan à exécution, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps. C'était donc ici qu'elle se cachait. La femme aux dons.

La dernière née.


	5. Chapter 5 - Dai nana han

**Dai nana han**

Trois ahuris.

Il avait devant lui trois, parfaits, ahuris. Comme abasourdis par la nouvelle, comme si ils n'avaient pas envisagé cette éventualité. Cette simple phrase avait suffit à faire naître sur leurs visages respectifs un éventail d'émotions diverses et variées, propres à chacun d'eux, mais l'étonnement fut commun. C'était pourtant évident, non ?

\- « L'équipe sept va être réunifiée. Vous allez repartir en mission, tous les trois ».

Le Rokudaime arqua un sourcil et passa en revue les réactions des trois comparses au peigne fin, le prestige d'antan de cette équipe faisait pour l'heure, pâle figure…

Sakura tout d'abord.

Les yeux dans le vide, raide comme un piquet, elle regardait on ne sait où à la recherche d'on ne sait quoi, comme si son cerveau s'était mis en veille et qu'elle attendait qu'on la secoue pour sortir d'un mauvais rêve. Visiblement, cela lui provoquait à peu près toute sorte d'émotions sauf de la joie. Kakashi n'eut aucun mal à deviner d'où lui venait cette réserve, elle savait qu'elle allait devoir passer du temps avec Sasuke, qu'elle n'aurait pas d'échappatoire et cela ne devait pas lui plaire aux vues des circonstances. Qu'ils se débrouillent tous les deux, du moment que la mission était menée à bien, il ne s'en mêlerait pas. Oui mais… Sakura aurait-elle assez de force mentale pour passer outre ses problèmes avec l'Uchiha et se concentrer sur son devoir ? En temps normal, jamais il ne se serait posé ce genre de questions sur elle mais il devait bien avouer que son désarroi profond ainsi que la colère immense qu'elle ressentait et dont il avait été témoin l'autre jour, le faisait douter. Il avait décidé du coup de lui laisser quelques jours de répit avant la réunification de leur ancienne équipe, en se disant que le temps adoucit les mœurs. A voir, ça lui semblait plutôt mal parti.

Ah ! Ça y est, elle esquissait un mouvement ? Et ben non, en fait, elle louchait juste un peu sur Naruto à sa gauche qui gesticulait comme un imbécile pour ne pas changer.

Ensuite, Naruto.

Toutes dents dehors, c'était bien le seul qui avait l'air ravi dans l'assemblée. Passée la surprise, il se tortillait à droite et à gauche en poussant quelques cris de contentement à ses deux collègues qui, eux, ne réagissaient pas, l'électrocardiogramme proche de zéro.

\- Gé-nial! Vous entendez ça ? Sakura-chan ? Sas'ke ? Une mission ! Tous les trois ! Et c'est quoi ? Hein ? Kakashi-sensei, vous nous avez trouvé une mission de rang S ? C'est dangereux ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Hé !? Bah dîtes quelque chose au moins, j'sais pas, répondez !

Comme d'habitude, il déblatérait sans s'arrêter contrastant totalement avec les deux autres. Au moins, lui, il avait une réaction à peu près normale, si l'on pouvait vraiment associer le nom de Naruto avec le mot « normal ». Il allait probablement déchanter quand il leur annoncerait le motif de leur mission, comme d'habitude il râlerait, il s'y était déjà préparé de toute manière.

Le dernier, et pas des moindres, Sasuke.

Difficile à dire. On ne savait pas trop si il était agacé par la réunification de son ancienne équipe, ou plutôt par Naruto qui ne cessait de l'apostropher sans ménagement et qui, il fallait bien le dire, parlait beaucoup trop. Ou peut-être bien les deux à la fois. Les sourcils de l'Uchiha se froncèrent tandis qu'il serra le poing, sa patience aux piaillements du blond avait atteint sa limite.

Voilà. Voilà ce que l'Hokage avait présentement sous les yeux. Il savait que leurs réactions seraient en demi-teinte, mais là ça dépassait carrément tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer. Enfin, sauf pour Naruto. Dieu merci d'ailleurs, car avec les récents événements, l'Hokage allait devoir se rabattre sur lui pour tenir le petit groupe à flot et apaiser les tensions. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi avant de prendre cette décision et pesé le pour et le contre. Mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Après tout, Sasuke était revenu, il n'y avait donc aucune raison de ne pas les réunir. Cependant, il imaginait bien le remue ménage que cette nouvelle provoquerait chez eux et ce que cela allait impliquer. La soirée d'Hanami n'avait rien arrangé du tout et avait même sérieusement envenimé cette situation déjà bancale à la base. Et encore, il ne savait pas tout.

Loin de là.

\- Bon et c'est quoi cette mission alors ?

\- Vous allez escorter des enfants vers Suna, leur village natal. Sakura, nous en avons déjà parlé, Naoto doit repartir maintenant qu'il va mieux. L'hôpital de Konoha a également soigné plusieurs enfants qu'il convient à présent de ramener dans leurs familles. Enfin, vous en ramènerez trois. Sasuke, Naruto, vous aurez chacun la responsabilité d'un enfant, en plus de Saï qui vous accompagne. Sakura, tu dirigeras la mission.

Kakashi sentit les trois pairs d'yeux peser lourdement sur sa personne dès la fin de sa phrase. Pour couper court aux interrogations, il ajouta dans la foulée :

\- Si tu as été choisi pour être à la tête de cette mission, c'est tout simplement parce que tu es la seule jounin de cette équipe d'une part et que le caractère de la mission s'y prêtait. C'est parfait pour toi, j'estime que vous n'avez plus besoin d'être chaperonné. Au passage, je vous rappelle vous deux que vous n'êtes, si mes souvenirs sont exacts, que genins et qu'il faudra d'ailleurs y remédier très prochainement, ça fait désordre. Surtout pour toi Naruto si tu as des prétentions au poste d'Hokage.

\- Euh, j'ai déjà passé l'examen chuunin j'vous rappelle !

\- Oui et dois-je te rappeler comment tu l'as lamentablement raté ?

\- Non, non, c'est pas la peine…

\- Bien, nous organiserons donc à votre retour un examen accéléré pour le niveau chuunin et un autre dans la foulée pour le grade de jounin, enfin, si vous réussissez le premier.

Kakashi examina les deux autres membres de l'équipe sept. Sakura regardait droit devant elle sans sourciller mais Sasuke le fixait, apparemment sur le point d'ouvrir la bouche, peut-être pour relever le niveau. Ou peut-être pas.

\- Vous avez des questions ? Sasuke ?

\- Pourquoi Saï vient avec nous ?

Surpris par la question de l'Uchiha, il s'apprêtait tout de même lui répondre mais Sakura, soudainement réveillée à l'entente de la voix du brun, fut plus prompte et un tantinet moins pédagogue.

\- En quoi ça te pose un problème ?

Sasuke dirigea son regard vers la médic-nin qui venait de se manifester et il ancra ses orbes noirs dans ses yeux verts, un brin étonné par le ton dur et froid qu'elle employait à son égard.

\- Ça ne m'en pose aucun mais nous n'avons pas besoin de lui.

\- Parce qu'on a plus besoin de toi peut-être ? Monsieur je-me-barre-pendant-trois-ans et la terre entière tourne autour de ma personne ?

Au milieu de la mêlée, Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et suppliait Kakashi du regard d'intervenir pour cesser les hostilités. Il n'en fit rien.

\- Les équipes ont toujours été formé de trois personnes et pour une mission aussi simple, une quatrième n'est pas nécessaire, c'est tout.

\- Saï fait partie de notre équipe depuis le jour où TU as décidé de nous quitter pour TES ambitions.

\- Ce n'est qu'une pièce rapportée, rien de plus.

\- Tu te trompes, la pièce rapportée ici c'est toi, remercie Naruto. Saï au moins, lui, ne nous a jamais trahi !

Un silence étouffant suivit la dernière remarque de Sakura. Le voyage vers Suna risquait d'être mouvementé, ces deux-là annonçaient clairement la couleur. Le Jinchuuriki, qui souhaitait intervenir pour demander où se trouvait justement le quatrième membre de son équipe et pourquoi il ne prenait pas part à cette petite réunion, se ravisa et fit un pas en arrière pour s'écarter du groupe. Kakashi observa les fauteurs de trouble et mit un terme à leur échange verbal.

\- Ça suffit, taisez-vous tous les deux. Cette décision ne nécessite pas de commentaires de votre part. Pour une fois, contentez-vous de faire ce qu'on vous demande, ça sera déjà pas si mal.

Quasi face à face, les deux protagonistes se défiaient du regard et aucun des deux ne céda. La tension était palpable, Naruto en avait des sueurs froides. Il ne reconnaissait pas son amie de toujours dans ces propos accusateurs envers Sasuke. Jamais il ne l'avait entendu parler de la sorte ou proférer de tels reproches à son encontre, même après l'avoir vu en compagnie de Yume. Quelque chose avait changé, mais quoi ?

\- Vous partez demain, je vous conseille vivement de faire un tour par le terrain d'entraînement cet après-midi. Sakura vous donnera les détails de la mission quand nous les aurons vu ensemble. Vous pouvez partir.

Les trois shinobis saluèrent l'Hokage sans plus de cérémonie et se dirigèrent tous vers la sortie, sans un bruit.

\- Pas toi Sakura, reste, l'interpella l'Hokage.

La kunoichi se retourna vers son sensei et se représenta devant lui d'un pas vif, prête à écouter ce qu'il avait à lui dire, en privé. Lorsque les deux autres furent sortis, Kakashi se leva de son fauteuil et se posta devant l'énorme baie vitrée de son bureau, les bras croisés dans le dos. Si elle ne pouvait voir son visage, elle ressentit tout de même l'atmosphère s'alourdir très nettement au fur et à mesure que les minutes défilèrent et que le silence se fit de plus en plus oppressant.

\- Tu ne dois pas laisser tes émotions personnelles interférer Sakura, aurais-tu oublié ce que je t'ai enseigné ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas oublié.

\- Je sais que la situation est délicate pour toi, mais je ne peux pas accepter un tel comportement.

\- Votre compassion me touche. Je vais très bien, merci. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un le remette à sa place.

Kakashi fit volte-face et planta son regard dans celui de son ancienne élève à la mâchoire serrée.

\- Je compte sur toi pour cette mission. J'espère que l'on ne me rapportera pas d'autres événements de ce genre. Tu dois savoir te maîtriser si tu es à la tête d'une équipe, si tu veux qu'ils te suivent et te respectent.

\- C'est drôle que vous parliez de respect concernant l'équipe sept Hokage-sama. Je crois bien qu'il n'en a jamais fait partie, encore moins si l'on parle de Sasuke.

Le Rokudaime fronça les sourcils, elle commençait franchement à l'agacer à lui tenir tête de la sorte.

\- Ça suffit. Ne prend pas cet air condescendant avec moi, si tu ne connais pas le respect je me ferais un plaisir de te l'enseigner. Mets tes problèmes de côté avec lui, ne fais pas l'enfant et boucle moi cette mission dans les règles, c'est un ordre.

Le ton de Kakashi s'était durci, cela n'était arrivé que rarement depuis qu'elle le connaissait. C'est vrai qu'elle avait mal répondu à Sasuke, mais il l'avait bien mérité et elle n'avait pas réussi à se contenir. Rien que le son de sa voix l'avait irrité.

\- Je vais charger Naruto de prendre le relais au cas où les choses dérapent. Ne piétine pas la confiance que j'ai en toi, pas pour ça, ça serait dommage, n'as-tu pas perdu assez de temps avec toutes ces bêtises ?

La kunoichi se sentit soudainement rajeunir de plusieurs années ainsi rabrouée par son maître qui usait d'un ton cérémonieux et autoritaire qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison, son devoir de ninja devait passer avant tout. Dans ses petits souliers, elle baissa la tête et ravala sa fierté. Elle prit sur elle en disant :

\- Vous avez raison, je me suis laissée emporter. Je mènerai à bien la mission que vous m'avez confiée et tacherais de prendre sur moi.

Devant l'air confus de sa protégée, Kakashi reprit une expression plus sereine et moins dominante, pensant qu'elle avait compris la leçon et que cela la ferait sans doute méditer dans les jours à venir.

\- Je comprends que tout ceci soit difficile pour toi mais réfléchis bien. Sasuke est ton coéquipier, tu seras amenée à travailler souvent avec lui à partir de maintenant. Si tu continues sur cette voie, tu vas échouer et prendre les mauvaises décisions. Reprends- toi, pour ton propre bien.

Il lui faisait la morale. Lui. Cependant, malgré ces paroles qui ne lui plaisaient guère, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'inquiétait réellement pour elle, qu'il se souciait de son bien-être. C'était lui qui l'avait ramassée le soir d'Hanami, qui avait enduré ses cris et ses pleurs, qui l'avait raccompagnée chez elle malgré ses injures et ses larmes et qui l'avait veillée toute la nuit. Lui encore qui était passé chaque jour à la clinique pour la voir et prendre de ses nouvelles même si elle ne l'avait pas accueilli à bras ouverts la plupart du temps, préférant se murer dans le silence. Lui au moins, avait fait attention à elle contrairement à Naruto qui n'avait même pas cherché à la voir. Depuis le retour de Sasuke, il passait le plus clair de son temps avec lui et ne se préoccupait plus d'elle, du moins pas assez à son goût. Certes il était venu la voir le lendemain du feu d'artifice pour lui demander où elle était passée durant la soirée, mais un bon mensonge avait fait l'affaire, il n'y avait vu que du feu, incapable de lire entre les lignes et de voir son mal-être. Elle lui en voulait à lui aussi. Injuste comme réaction, mais tellement facile. Elle en voulait à la terre entière, tous étaient à ses yeux responsables de son malheur. Tous, sauf elle bien sûr. Il fallait bien trouver un coupable de toute manière et quoi de plus facile que de prendre ses amis comme défouloir, à défaut de pouvoir punir le vrai fautif ? Bien que consciente de son manque de discernement face à la situation, elle avait du mal à se contrôler, surtout en sa présence. Elle allait devoir ravaler sa rancune et refouler sa colère le temps de la mission, du moins essayer, elle ne voulait pas voir de la déception dans les yeux de Kakashi, peut-être le seul finalement qui se souciait de son bonheur. Elle ferait des efforts, autant que faire se peut.

\- Tout se passera pour le mieux, je m'y engage. Mais je ne peux pas vous promettre l'impossible.

\- Si tu fais de ton mieux, je suis certain que tu y arriveras, j'ai confiance. Mets tes sentiments personnels de côté et concentre toi sur ce que tu as à accomplir. Lui le fera, ne te laisses pas submerger par les émotions négatives, cela n'arrangera rien.

Le regard confiant et rassurant qu'il lui renvoya lui fit du bien. Elle se sentit apaisée l'espace d'un instant et trouva dans les yeux de son ancien sensei, une once de sérénité, de bienveillance et la certitude qu'elle en était capable.

Ils virent ensemble quelques détails concernant la mission avant de se quitter, elle décida ensuite d'aller directement à la clinique avertir Ino de sa future absence et organiser son départ. Elle devait ensuite passer voir Tsunade à l'hôpital pour discuter avec elle des patients à rapatrier. Elle daignerait peut-être ensuite rejoindre son équipe pour l'entraînement collectif. Peut-être. Parce que malgré ses belles promesses à l'Hokage, Sasuke se fourrait le doigt dans l'œil si il croyait s'en sortir à si bon compte. Elle ferait des efforts le temps de la mission, elle prendrait ses responsabilités aux sérieux et ne chercherait pas la bagarre avec lui, mais il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il pousse le bouchon trop loin avec ses stupides remarques. A voir.

A l'air libre, Naruto et Sasuke marchaient côte à côte, silencieusement, songeurs. Ils restaient tous deux un peu perplexes par rapport à la réaction de Sakura dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Ça lui était déjà arrivé de s'emporter dans une discussion, mais jamais sur Sasuke, jamais, du moins pas sur ce ton là alors que Naruto, lui, ne comptait plus les fois où il avait fait les frais des colères de sa partenaire. Même Saï s'était déjà pris une rouste il y a quelques années lorsqu'il avait osé critiquer Sasuke devant elle et pour moins que ça d'ailleurs à diverses occasions. Alors oui le savoir en couple avec une autre devait être douloureux pour elle, mais quand même, il devait y avoir autre chose.

\- Sasuke, il s'est passé un truc avec Sakura-chan ? J'veux dire à part le fait qu'elle ait rencontré ta copine ?

\- Non. Nous nous sommes à peine adressés la parole depuis que je suis rentré.

\- T'es sûr ? Parce que là elle était vraiment très énervée ! T'as de la chance, toi au moins elle te colle pas son poing en pleine face !

\- Écoute Naruto, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a et je m'en f…

L'Uzumaki pressentait la réponse toute faite de son acolyte et décida de le couper avant la fin de sa phrase.

\- Nan, ne me dis pas que tu t'en fous Sasuke, c'est faux. Toi et moi on le sait très bien. Garde tes conneries pour Yume, ça marchera pas avec moi.

Piqué au vif, le brun s'arrêta et plongea son regard dans celui de Naruto. Nul besoin de mots pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentaient l'un et l'autre. Pour une fois, ce fut Sasuke qui lâcha prise le premier. Il reprit sa marche et détourna les yeux du Jinchuuriki.

\- Je rentre, on se voit tout à l'heure à l'entraînement.

Prêcher le faux pour obtenir le vrai, finalement, c'était une bonne méthode. Il n'en avait aucune idée en fait de ce qui se passait dans la tête de l'Uchiha mais grâce à cette petite feinte, il en savait un peu plus. Il n'avait pas nié et ça, c'était limite à un aveu pour lui, enfin presque.

Bizarrement, il n'avait plus tellement envie d'y participer à cette mission, ça s'annonçait particulièrement pénible si Sakura restait dans cet état d'esprit. Déjà qu'escorter des enfants n'était pas spécialement excitant, si en plus l'ambiance était pourrie à cause d'eux, non merci. En même temps, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il allait se les coltiner et sans doute même faire la police entre eux ou compter les points avec Saï.

Enfin bref, il verrait bien déjà comment ça se goupillerait cet après-midi à l'entraînement, ça faisait un bail qu'il ne s'était pas donné dans un vrai combat mais le retour de Sasuke signifiait aussi cela pour lui : de vrais entraînements, des duels sans merci, des coups non retenus et puis… Des travaux forcés à hauteur du préjudice si ils détruisaient ne serait-ce qu'une seule pierre du village, Kakashi l'avait déjà prévenu. Il ne restait plus qu'à mettre au courant Sasuke avant qu'il ne déclenche son Susanoo...

Gloups.

* * *

Pourquoi lui ?

Cette question raisonnait en boucle dans sa tête tandis qu'il se traînait jusqu'au terrain d'entraînement que lui avait indiqué Kakashi, où devait se tenir la séance. Il se croyait débarrassé de ses obligations concernant la Team 7, et bien il s'était fourré le doigt dans l'œil. L'Hokage avait bien entendu « pensé à lui » pour superviser et surtout contenir, les éventuels débordements suite à cette réunification. Super. Merci du cadeau. Il s'en souviendrait tiens. De plus, il avait eu vent du désordre un peu particulier qui régnait au sein de cette équipe depuis plusieurs jours, pour ne pas dire depuis toujours, et il devait bien avouer que cela ne lui plaisait guère de devoir se les farcir une fois de plus. Mais comme d'habitude, il ferait son devoir.

En arrivant dans la clairière, Yamato aperçut Saï et Sakura, assis tous deux sur des petits rondins de bois, s'ignorant mutuellement, pensifs.

\- Bonjour vous deux. Où sont les deux autres ?

\- Ils arrivent, regardez.

Yamato se retourna et vit en effet Sasuke et Naruto, démarche tranquille et en grande conversation. Du moins, Naruto parlait. Ou plutôt saoulait Sasuke. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le visage fermé de l'Uchiha et ses yeux se lever au ciel à peu près toutes les trois secondes, pour le deviner. Et vu ce qu'ils entendaient d'ici, il y avait effectivement de quoi se pendre.

\- Vas-y, dis-moi ! Ça devait être emmerdant quand même ! J'suis bien placé pour le savoir parce que moi aussi j'ai eu le même souci ! Trois ans t'as tenu ? Comment tu faisais pour couper ta viande ? Pour boutonner ton pantalon ? C'est Yume qui s'en occupait ? Oh et pour… euh… tu vois quoi...

\- Mais boucle la crétin !

\- Pff. Nul. Tu racontes jamais rien de toute manière, aucun intérêt.

Arrivés à hauteur du groupe, Naruto salua ses coéquipiers et le capitaine Yamato tandis que Sasuke se contenta à peine de les gratifier d'un regard. Sakura n'était pas plus concernée que cela non plus à première vue par leur arrivée, et s'écarta d'eux en faisant quelques mouvements rapides pour s'échauffer. Yamato se racla la gorge avant d'inciter les trois autres à faire de même avant de commencer. Aherm. Ça n'allait pas être simple cette affaire, et ils n'avaient même pas commencé à se taper dessus…Il lui fallait changer de tactique. Sinon, c'était plus ou moins d'entrée voué à l'échec. Et Kakashi avait bien précisé : « Pas d'échec ». Allons bon.

Quelques minutes plus tard, tous se stoppèrent alors qu'il allait prendre la parole.

\- Bien. Nous n'allons pas tester votre aptitude au combat dans un premier temps. Ce n'est pas le plus important. Nous allons d'abord éprouver la cohésion de votre groupe, l'esprit d'é…

Yamato s'arrêta net de parler lorsqu'il entendit Sakura maugréer durant son discours.

\- Un problème ? Sakura ?

\- Non. Désolée, sourit-elle nerveusement, continuez capitaine Yamato, je vous en prie.

Un peu décontenancé, il poursuivit.

\- Bien, euh, je disais, nous allons faire un exercice simple afin de vous…

Second plantage. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était Naruto qui avait prit la parole sans se soucier de lui.

\- J'peux savoir ce qui te fait rire Sakura-chan ? Se pencha l'Uzumaki en direction de sa partenaire.

\- Rien du tout. T'occupes.

\- C'est sûr qu'avec ta bonne volonté on va aller loin ! Nan mais regarde-toi ! Va falloir faire mieux que ça quand même si tu te prétends chef d'équipe !

Sakura sentit tous les regards sur elle. Le ton que Naruto se permettait d'employer à son égard ne lui plaisait guère. Devant tout le monde en plus. Mais pour qui se prenait-il ? Le regard en coin de Sasuke, un brin accusateur, accentua son malaise. Elle se rappela subitement sa promesse à l'Hokage et puisa dans ses ressources pour s'apaiser et laisser passer l'orage qui grondait à l'intérieur. Prendre sur soi. Relativiser. Inspirer. Expirer.

\- Tu as raison, pardonnez -moi, cela n'arrivera plus, répondit-elle d'un ton calme et neutre.

Quasiment en position de défense, Naruto qui s'attendait plus à recevoir des coups de sa coéquipière que des excuses, chuta vers l'arrière. Saï ne cilla pas et Sasuke eut un léger mouvement de la tête en sa direction. Yamato profita de l'opportunité qui s'offrait à lui pour reprendre sa tirade dans le calme, et enfin, passer aux choses sérieuses.

* * *

Des bruits de talons arpentant férocement le sol résonnèrent dans les couloirs de l'hôpital de Konoha. Tsunade était de très mauvaise humeur. Tout comme leur ancien sensei et ses célèbres contretemps, ces deux abrutis avaient trouvé le moyen d'arriver en retard au rendez-vous fixé, à croire que cela s'enseignait aussi la « non-ponctualité » et pour couronner le tout, ils étaient dans un état lamentable. Des clochards n'auraient pas fait mieux. Ah il était beau le futur Hokage avec des plaies ouvertes au visage, une épaule quasiment démise et son pantalon déchiré. Cela dit, il n'avait rien à envier au dernier descendant des Uchiha, qui malgré son air hautain, avait visiblement subi une sévère correction lui aussi. Même si ils sortaient tous de leur séance d'entraînement, ils auraient au moins pu prendre le temps d'être présentables, un minimum. Saï et Sakura l'avaient pris, eux ! Elle ne savait pas trop à quoi elle s'attendait en même temps, ces deux-là n'avaient jamais été foutu de se plier aux règles, il y avait peu de chances que cela ait changé en seulement trois ans, depuis la fin de la guerre. Bref.

Heureusement que Sakura n'avait pas suivi le même chemin qu'eux, elle n'en aurait jamais fait son élève de toute façon dans le cas contraire. Tout s'était bien goupillé finalement, ses anciens camarades s'étaient occupés des deux fortes têtes et elle, de la plus intelligente, Sakura. Elle avait tout pour réussir à l'époque : pugnacité, patience, savoir-faire, vivacité d'esprit et surtout l'envie d'apprendre. Elle s'était surpassée pour rivaliser avec ses coéquipiers et était parvenue enfin à les égaler lors de la grande Guerre. Quelle fierté ce fut pour la Godaime de savoir son élève si forte et si combative durant les affrontements ! Et dire que maintenant, c'était elle aussi une héritière du Byakugo et une médic-nin de renom. Elle avait bien grandi et s'était ardemment battue pour arriver à ses fins, que ce soit dans sa jeunesse, durant son apprentissage, pendant la Guerre ou encore depuis leur retour à Konoha et la création de sa clinique pour enfants. Tsunade le savait et s'en félicitait : l'élève avait dépassé le maître, pour son plus grand plaisir.

Sakura courait presque pour suivre le rythme imposé par la blonde à travers le dédale de couloirs de l'hôpital. Les autres membres de l'équipe sept lui emboîtaient le pas, silencieux depuis les remontrances musclées de Tsunade à leur arrivée.

La sannin s'arrêta brusquement devant une porte et se tourna vers ses poursuivants.

\- Vous allez faire connaissance avec les trois enfants que vous devrez escorter, nous les avons regroupés pour vous les présenter avant votre départ demain. Essayer de vous familiariser avec eux un minimum. Ils sont fragiles, sensibles et à traiter différemment des personnes adultes que vous avez déjà eu l'occasion d'escorter auparavant. Tachez de vous comporter convenablement. Nous avons décidé avec Sakura que les enfants choisiraient eux-mêmes avec qui ils veulent voyager, cela leur permettra de se sentir en confiance. Bonne chance.

La Godaime vit au fur et à mesure de son discours que Naruto eut de plus en plus de mal à déglutir, Sasuke blêmir légèrement (était-ce seulement possible vu sa couleur de peau), seul Saï souriait comme un bienheureux. Inutile de les faire attendre plus longtemps, elle ouvrit la porte et laissa entrer tout ce petit monde.

Les trois enfants, sous l'œil attentif de Shizune, jouaient tranquillement et remarquèrent à peine la présence de nouvelles personnes dans la pièce. Naoto fut le premier à se rendre compte de cette intrusion et courut dans les bras de Sakura qui l'accueillit avec un sourire. Il s'écarta ensuite d'elle et inspecta les autres visiteurs. Il reconnut Naruto et Saï, mais pas le troisième. Le petit garçon fixa Sasuke d'un œil mauvais et se lova dans les bras de la médic avant de tourner la tête vers Saï en le pointant.

\- Moi je veux aller avec lui.

Sakura acquiesça silencieusement et Saï fut ravi d'être choisi le premier. Il connaissait déjà Naoto et vu la taille des deux autres enfants, c'était lui le plus âgé, tant mieux, ça serait moins pénible.

Sasuke et Naruto se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Les deux enfants restants étaient beaucoup plus jeunes que Naoto et visiblement beaucoup plus faibles physiquement que lui. Tsunade s'accroupit aux pieds des deux bambins et les serra contre elle.

\- Naruto, Sasuke, je vous présente Takeo et Hanae. Takeo a six ans et Hanae, trois ans. Ils ont tous deux été opéré il y a quelques semaines. Sakura connaît les détails, elle vous les fournira si besoin. Les enfants, voici Naruto et Sasuke, ce sont eux qui vont vous ramener chez vous, présenta la Godaime d'une voix douce.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Les deux enfants fixaient les deux shinobis en levant leurs yeux à leur hauteur. Hanae se défit lentement de l'étreinte de la blonde et serra fort contre elle sa peluche avant de faire quelques pas vers l'Uchiha qui ne pipait mot et fixait cette petite chose avec la plus grande attention. Naoto ancra ses orbes enfantins sur la silhouette sombre du brun et interrogea son futur binôme pour le voyage.

\- C'est qui lui ?

\- C'est Sasuke-kun.

\- Je l'aime pas, bouda l'enfant avec un air de dégoût.

Sakura jeta un regard surpris à son protégé et le gronda.

\- Naoto ! Ça ne se dit pas enfin ! Et puis tu ne le connais même pas.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus que ce que je sais déjà. Rien que son prénom, j'aime pas.

\- Sasuke, comme Salaud Amputé Simulant Une Kératectomie Envahissante.

\- Sai ! Désespéra la médic-nin. Ça suffit ! Il y a des enfants je te signale !

Peu concernée par le vacarme des agitateurs, la petite fille s'approcha encore plus près de lui. Cette homme à l'aura sombre et peu souriant ne lui inspirait pas confiance, mais ne l'effrayait pas non plus. Elle tira quelques coups avec sa petite main sur la cape noire de Sasuke, qui se baissa instinctivement. Hanae sourit et posa sa main sur la joue de l'Uchiha. Ce dernier se laissa faire à la surprise générale et la petite lui gratta la pommette.

\- Elle est où ta barbe de papa ?

Naruto esquissa un sourire devant la candeur de l'enfant et surtout devant tant de contrastes entre ces deux êtres que rien ne rapprochait à première vue. Sakura observa attentivement la scène elle aussi et chassa en une fraction de seconde cette pensée de sa tête qui la ramenait inévitablement à la dure réalité, « Sasuke, papa… ».

\- Je n'en ai pas.

\- Hum. C'est pas grave, tu t'occuperas bien de moi quand même, sourit Hanae en glissant ses doigts le long d'une mèche de cheveux noirs.

La chose était assez rare pour être remarquée et elle le fut. Sasuke eut un léger sourire en coin, une demie-seconde où son visage prit une expression qu'on ne lui voyait que trop rarement, celle de la joie. Certes contenue mais… La petite fille prit son élan et lui enserra le cou un court instant avant de repartir jouer. Tsunade et Sakura s'échangèrent un regard de satisfaction et la Godaime conclut l'entretien.

\- Bien. Alors Takeo, tu iras avec Naruto. Tu es d'accord ?

L'enfant hocha docilement la tête, à vrai dire, cela lui importait peu. Naruto se frotta les mains discrètement de contentement, ce n'était pas lui qui aurait à s'occuper de la plus fragile et c'était tant mieux. Maintenant restait à savoir comment cela se déroulerait avec Sasuke… Et avec Saï aussi… Peut-être même avec lui d'ailleurs. Parce que niveau « garde d'enfants » et « instinct paternel », ils étaient tous les trois ,bien loin du compte et du niveau escompté, il le savait pertinemment.

* * *

La lune illuminait les toits colorés de la ville en ce début de soirée. Quelques shinobis s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans un bar afin de fêter comme il se devait la réunification de l'équipe 7 et leur prochain départ en mission. Attablés en meute, la joyeuse bande faisait honneur à sa réputation en remplissant la salle de cris, de rires et d'exclamations loufoques. Seulement voilà, tout le monde était présent sauf… l'équipe 7. Assise en coin de table et silencieuse au milieu de ce brouhaha, Tsunade se livrait à un exercice difficile mais qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection depuis bien longtemps : vider autant de bouteilles de saké que faire se peut. Akamaru, venu avec son maître et allongé sur le sol froid, cognait sa truffe contre les litrons qui s'accumulaient devant lui depuis bientôt deux heures.

\- Nan mais, ils se moquent de nous ou quoi ? Ils sont où ? Lança un Kiba peu frais, que la blonde s'empressa de resservir alors qu'il zieutait les autres convives.

\- Je ne sais pas, Naruto-kun n'était pas rentré quand je suis partie de la maison…Répondit Hinata d'une voix douce à son voisin.

\- Mouais… Encore parti traîner on ne sait où ! Rhaaa ces trois là nous feront des coups fourrés jusqu'au bout !

Sur ces bonnes paroles, il leva son verre et se l'enfila d'un trait sous le regard attentif de la Godaime, dont les yeux se rétrécissaient gentiment au fil des gorgées.

\- C'est bon Kiba, on a pas vraiment besoin d'eux pour… faire la fête.

\- Bah disons qu'à la base on est un peu réuni pour leur poire ! Moi, c'est juste ça que je dis !

Levant les yeux de son verre et suivant la direction qu'Akamaru pointait du bout de son museau, Kiba vit entrer Naruto, Sakura et Sai. Il se leva un peu chancelant et les apostropha séance tenante.

\- Vous vous foutez de nous ma parole ? CA FAIT DEUX HEURES QU'ON VOUS ATTEND BANDE DE NAZE ! DEUX HEURES ! Et il est où l'autre débile là ? Sasuke. Hein ? Il s'est encore tiré c'est ça ? Bordel !

Sur ces mots, il se rassit et s'empressa d'avaler cul-sec la pinte de saké que venait de lui administrer Tsunade en catimini. Sakura n'eut d'autre réaction que de venir s'asseoir à leurs côtés sans saluer qui que ce soit, après un rapide coup d'œil sur les personnes présentes tout de même. Elle plongea directement son regard vide dans celui de l'Inuzuka, un peu stupéfait, mais qui n'en laissa rien paraître.

\- Kiba, s'il te plaît, ne crie pas. Je suis fatiguée et pas vraiment d'humeur aujourd'hui. Si tu me proposais plutôt quelque chose à boire, que nous trinquions ensemble comme si de rien n'était ?

Le maître chien fixa la kunoichi quelques secondes avant d'entamer son mouvement. Il prit un verre vide au centre de la table et le posa devant elle. Le ton calme de la médic-nin et son air quelque peu résigné, lui firent comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de tranquillité et qu'elle ne rentrerait pas dans une joute verbale avec lui ce soir. Elle remplit alors son godet à ras bord et noya son regard dans le liquide translucide. Tsunade et Kiba eurent une œillade complice et compatissante pour elle, elle qui semblait vraiment abattue et qu'ils reconnaissaient à peine depuis le retour du déserteur de Konoha. La blonde tendit d'un geste vif son verre en direction de Sakura et Kiba suivit le mouvement.

\- Santé.

Naruto prit place aux côtés de sa femme, qui enlaça discrètement sa main dans la sienne pour y trouver du réconfort. Il repartait en mission demain et elle allait se retrouver bien seule dans leur grande maison. Il faut dire que la vie à ses côtés apportait son lot de surprises quotidiennes et ce petit grain de folie qui ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire. Par ailleurs, elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi, elle pressentait que cette mission les éloignerait pour un bon moment. Pourtant, il ne devait s'absenter qu'une petite semaine, le temps de faire l'aller-retour à Suna. Oui, mais… Elle ne le sentait pas. Mais pas du tout. Et de plus, elle n'avait pas encore pris le temps de lui dire que bientôt, leur famille allait s'agrandir. Nouvelle qu'elle avait appris un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle ne l'avait dit à personne encore pour le moment. Elle aurait aimé que Neji soit encore de ce monde pour partager ce bonheur avec lui. Elle ne l'oubliait pas, comment le pourrait-elle ? Rien qu'à cette pensée, le cœur d'Hinata se serra et son regard se perdit au loin, dans un coin de la pièce bondée de monde, de ses plus proches amis, mais ce soir, elle n'avait vraiment pas le cœur à la fête.

Naruto, en grande conversation avec Lee qui lui relatait une nouvelle méthode d'entraînement révolutionnaire sortie tout droit de son cerveau assez prolifique en la matière, sourit placidement à sa femme lorsqu'il sentit sa main contre la sienne, mais ne remarqua pas son air maussade et continua de déblatérer avec son acolyte en vidant plusieurs chopines au passage.

Saï prit place aux côtés d'Ino et Shikamaru, assez silencieux comparé au reste du groupe. Le Nara, calme comme à son habitude, tenait son verre vide entre ses mains et le contemplait tristement. Il n'avait pas revu Yume depuis le soir d'Hanami et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Il espérait la croiser ici ce soir, c'est entre autre pour cette raison qu'il avait accepté de venir. Cette entrevue furtive avec elle avait fait remonter tant de souvenirs en lui, qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais se remémorer, qu'il en avait été assez perturbé ces derniers jours. Il devait lui parler. Mettre les choses à plat avec elle, ça le démangeait, il n'aimait pas rester dans le flou comme cela. Il tergiversait trop et ne trouvait pas d'explication convenable à tout ceci, ou il en trouvait trop justement ! Il avait besoin de connaître la vérité. Mais ce soir, même si elle venait, elle serait sûrement accompagnée de Sasuke et ne lui dirait rien. Il attendrait. Demain. Ou après-demain, que le garde du corps s'en aille, et il agirait, c'était certain.

Ino fit un sourire de circonstance à son compagnon qui la regardait sans expression aucune et souffla mollement. Y avait pas à dire, pour certains, la soirée battait son plein. Dieu merci, ça n'allait pas durer. Oh que non.

Quelques levées de coude plus tard, la majorité de l'assemblée s'était détendue, voire même carrément dévergondée. Tsunade avait retiré sa veste depuis de nombreuses minutes déjà et s'affaissait de plus en plus sur la table, entre une Sakura et un Kiba en train de se tirer la bourre au bras de fer sous son nez. La tension était palpable entre les deux shinobis, rouge vif, qui se refusaient de perdre face à l'autre, quand bien même cela n'était au final qu'un duel débile entre deux personnes éméchées.

\- Vas-y Sakura-chan ! Lâche pas le morceau ! Il tiendra jamais la distance face à toi ! Il a rien dans l'pantalon ! Hurla un Naruto déchaîné, en train de masser frénétiquement les épaules de sa coéquipière et de postillonner sans vergogne sur le dit adversaire.

\- Rhaaaa ferme-la morveux ! Tu me déconcentres à beugler comme ça ! Et pis, pourquoi tu me regardes avec des yeux pareils hein ? T'es jaloux ? Tu veux que je te colle une raclée aussi juste après Sakura ? J'oserais pas remarque, ça t'arracherait sûrement ton bras en mousse ! Objecta Kiba au Jinchuuriki qui le toisa nonchalamment du regard en signe de provocation.

\- TAISEZ-VOUS TOUS LES DEUX LA! J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous entendre caqueter comme des coqs ! Et Naruto, lâche moi tu veux ?

Ça, c'était Sakura. Elle n'en pouvait décidément plus de les entendre se lancer des taquets et que Naruto la secoue comme un prunier en lui faisant un pseudo-massage. C'était quasi insupportable. ET du grand n'importe quoi. Mais peu importe. Elle noyait son chagrin ce soir, la partie visible du moins. Lorsqu'elle était entrée dans ce bar et qu'elle s'était intéressée brièvement à ses amis d'un simple regard, elle avait tout de suite remarqué que ce soir, elle ne serait pas la seule à être pensive, dans l'affect, dans le doute, au prise avec des sentiments contradictoires, tout bonnement en peine. Elle prit une inspiration forcée de grande envergure et resserra la main de Kiba dans la sienne de plus belle pour le faire plier. Elle en grinça des dents de fureur, le bougre résistait bien. Il avança son buste vers le centre de la table pour la narguer tout en faisant trembler leurs deux membres fermement enlacés. Il se rapprocha si près de son visage, que Sakura recula d'un coup sec, donnant un coup de boule dans la main de Naruto qui déversa, de fait, le contenu de son verre sur ses cheveux roses. Elle leva les fesses de sa chaise de surprise, en continuant de s'agripper à la main de son collègue qu'elle ne lâcherait sous aucun prétexte, le coude de Kiba ripa sur la table humide et poisseuse, et c'est ainsi que… Tsunade se prit le poing en pleine face alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle fut prise de court et ne put l'éviter, ses réflexes étant comme par hasard quelque peu ankylosés par les litrons absorbés. Elle tomba à la renverse et se rétama sur le sol en n'oubliant pas d'écraser Akamaru au passage, qui laissa échapper un grognement. S'ensuivit un silence de mort dans tout le bar et une inquiétude toute aussi mortelle quant à sa réaction prochaine. Les trois shinobis à sa proximité immédiate n'en menaient pas large, Kiba avait les globes oculaires prêts à se faire la malle de leurs orbites, Sakura resta interdite et se mordit la lèvre inférieure et Naruto les laissa en plan en partant aussi vite que son père (l'éclair jaune de Konoha) rejoindre sa femme à l'autre bout de la tablée.

\- Tsunade-shishou ! Se crispa Sakura, prête malgré tout à se prendre une sévère dérouillée de la part de son maître. Du moins, lorsqu'elle daignerait se relever. Si elle y arrivait…

La Godaime releva son buste lentement et tous purent apprécier la nouvelle marque rougeâtre légèrement bleutée qui ravissait à présent son nez.

Elle se rattrapa sur le bord de la table d'une main et accrocha difficilement la seconde au goulot d'une bouteille vide qui traînait par terre. Tête baissée, elle fulminait et tremblait de tout son corps. L'assemblée retint son souffle. C'est à ce moment précis que Sasuke choisit de faire irruption dans le bar où régnait une ambiance froide, avec à sa suite, Yume. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

\- Sa… Sukeeeeee ! Mais quelle bonne surprise ! On t'attendait figure-toi ! Railla Kiba en mauvaise posture pour détourner l'attention du chaos qui lui pendait au nez.

Ni une ni deux, Tsunade ne put plus longuement retenir sa colère et sa frustration quand à la bêtise de ses cadets. Elle explosa la bouteille vide contre la tête de Kiba qui s'écrasa lui aussi au sol, chopa d'un coup sec Sakura par le col et l'envoya valser par dessus la table à toute berzingue, en direction de l'intrus qui venait de faire son apparition. Pantois, l'Uchiha n'eut d'autre choix que de se prendre le boulet de canon lancé par l'ancienne Hokage de plein fouet. Au sol, avec une Sakura sur lui qui empestait non seulement l'alcool mais aussi le désarroi, il ne sut quelle réaction adoptée, pour une fois. Leurs yeux se fondirent les uns dans les autres l'espace d'un instant et le temps sembla figé. Un jappement d'Akamaru lui fit reprendre conscience du monde réel et il se risqua à couler un regard en direction de sa compagne, visiblement prête à bondir si il ne se bougeait pas immédiatement pour se défaire de cette étreinte forcée. Ce qu'il fit.

Sasuke écarta sans ménagement Sakura de sa personne d'un revers de la main et se releva d'un bond. Il s'avança vers la table de ses collègues sans plus de considération pour celle qui resta quelques secondes de plus à terre et que Yume enjamba prestement pour rejoindre son conjoint.

Un peu médusés, les autres shinobis présents ne surent comment accueillir Sasuke, si ce n'est avec des sourires en coin confus et pas vraiment naturels. Hinata se leva de son siège et partit à la rescousse de Sakura qui semblait ne pas vraiment réagir. Elle la prit par le bras et l'aida à se relever.

\- Tu vas bien Sakura ? Tsunade-sama s'est peut être un peu emportée… Questionna la Hyûga.

\- Ça va, merci. Je vais rentrer je crois, je ne me sens pas très bien et je dois terminer mes préparatifs pour demain. Bonne soirée.

\- Quoi ? Mais… Comme ça ? Sans dire un mot aux autres ?

\- Bonne soirée Hinata, on se verra demain lors de notre départ.

Sur ces mots, Sakura tourna les talons et sortit rapidement de la salle, la mine déconfite. Hinata hésita un moment mais décida de mettre sa timidité de côté et de partir à sa suite. Il fallait qu'elle lui parle, qu'elle sache, qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle l'aide aussi si elle le pouvait. C'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle se rappela un court instant des conseils que Sakura lui avait prodigué quelques années auparavant alors qu'elle ne savait trop comment aborder Naruto pour lui faire comprendre ses sentiments à son égard. L'Haruno s'était montrée d'une grande aide à cette époque et lui avait donné le plus important : la confiance en soi. Aujourd'hui, elle devait lui rendre la pareille et l'aider dans cette épreuve. Mais c'était sans compter sur le caractère bien trempé de Sakura, qui parfois n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et n'accepterait pas une aide extérieure, tant le choc était rude pour elle et sa souffrance énorme. Elle allait en faire les frais ce soir.

\- Sakura ! Attend ! S'il te plaît !

La kunoichi se retourna à l'appel de la femme de son coéquipier. Même si elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler, de parler tout court même, elle se doutait bien qu'elle essaierait de lui venir en « aide ».

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux Hinata ? Rentre à l'intérieur voir Naruto, il va se demander où tu es passée.

\- J'aimerais te parler. Écoute, je vois bien que ça ne va pas. On peut en discuter si tu veux, enfin je veux dire, je suis là si tu as besoin. J'imagine ce que tu traverses, j'aurais été dévasté moi aussi si une telle chose s'était produite. Je suis de ton côté tu sais, je l'ai toujours été.

Elle était sincère. Elle le savait, ça se voyait de toute manière. Ses yeux perdus, à moitié compatissants à moitié tristes pour elle, ses mains jointes en signe de supplication, elle faisait presque… pitié.

\- Je n'ai rien à te dire Hinata. Merci de te soucier de moi, mais c'est inutile. Je vais bien.

\- C'est faux et tu le sais très bien. Tu es triste et en colère, c'est parfaitement normal !Mais ne repousse pas les gens qui veulent t'aider ! Nous sommes tes amis ! Ne t'isole pas, cela ne va rien arranger…

\- Personne ne peut m'aider Hinata et laisse-moi m'enfoncer dans ma connerie tu veux. J'en ai marre qu'on passe son temps à me dire ce que je dois faire ou non, ce qui est bon pour moi ou non. Je suis une grande fille, je n'ai besoin de personne.

Le petit cœur fragile d'Hinata se serra à la dernière remarque cinglante de Sakura. Elle s'était doutée qu'il serait difficile de l'approcher et de la faire causer, mais là elle paraissait plus que fermée.

\- Ok, je ne t'embête pas plus alors. Sache en tout cas que je suis là si tu as besoin et Naruto aussi, nous serons toujours là pour toi.

Un rictus malsain orna à présent les lèvres de Sakura à l'entente du prénom de son coéquipier.

\- Tsst… Naruto ? Qu'il s'occupe de sa précieuse amitié avec Sasuke… Je n'ai pas besoin de lui, et visiblement, il n'a plus besoin de moi non plus depuis que son meilleur ami est revenu.

A ces derniers mots, Sakura se détourna et fit quelques pas. Elle s'arrêta alors qu'elle entendit un murmure : « Prends soin de toi et de Naruto s'il te plaît, je suis enceinte, il n'est pas au courant ». Elle ne montra rien, mais cette nouvelle lui réchauffa le cœur d'un côté, tout autant qu'elle la renvoyait à ses propres illusions perdues. Sakura ne se retourna pas et rentra chez elle sans un mot, laissant Hinata seule au milieu de la rue. Hinata ne se sentit pas le courage de retourner à l'intérieur faire la fête et prit la direction de sa maison d'un pas lent, peinée par cette discussion peu productive et par le manque de réaction de celle qu'elle pensait son amie, suite à sa révélation.

A l'intérieur du bar, Tsunade avait repris sa place en bout de table aux côtés d'un Kiba arborant une magnifique bosse sur le dessus du crâne mais qui n'avait rien perdu de son entrain pour vider des verres et ricaner. Naruto avait incité Sasuke et Yume à s'asseoir avec eux pour profiter tranquillement de la soirée. La brune retrouva sa rivale d'Hanami, Tenten, et elles discutèrent toutes deux tandis que Naruto, légèrement éméché, ne cessait d'alpaguer son coéquipier en l'attrapant par le cou et en ricanant bruyamment.

\- Ça va ? Yume n'est pas trop triste que tu partes demain sans elle ? Demanda le blond.

\- Non, je ne pense pas, nous n'en avons pas trop parlé de toute manière.

\- Faudrait déjà que t'alignes plus de quatre mots à la suite, c'est sûr…

Sasuke se renfrogna à la remarque de son ami qui semblait bien décidé à le taquiner.

\- Hn. Idiot va… Je plains Hinata avec un moulin à paroles comme toi !

\- Hum… Tiens d'ailleurs, où est-elle ? Je ne la vois plus. Elle est partie y a un moment avec Sakura mais je l'ai pas vu revenir. Elle est peut-être rentrée avec Sakura-chan...

Sasuke inspecta la salle et ne vit pas non plus la Hyûga, et encore moins Sakura.

\- Demande à ses coéquipiers, proposa Sasuke nonchalamment.

Naruto interpella Kiba qui le snoba avec force, trop occupé, et scruta les environs à la recherche de Shino, qui devait être dans un coin à l'abri du raffuts.

\- Cherche Shino avec moi s'te plaît Sasuke, active ton sharingan, j'sais pas, je le vois pas.

Sasuke parut quelque peu gêné, ce qui n'échappa pas au Jinchuuriki. Cette expression était assez rare sur son visage pour qu'il la décèle automatiquement.

\- Bah quoi ? Y a un souci ? Tu fais une drôle de tête…

\- Je… ne sais pas qui est ce Shino, je m'en rappelle pas. C'est qui lui déjà ?

Le blond explosa de rire et frappa Sasuke un grand coup dans le dos ce qui le fit vaciller.

\- Enfin Sasuke, c'est le gars aux insectes là, tu sais, l'autre coéquipier d'Hinata…

\- Je vois pas sa tête, il me revient pas.

\- Bon… Faudra vraiment que je te fasse un topo complet quand on reviendra de mission, tu crains là…

L'Uzumaki donna une dernière tape sur l'épaule du brun en lui souriant. Il était tard et la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir parmi les convives. Enfin pas tous. Yume et Tenten n'avaient pas raté l'occasion de se faire un concours de boisson à elles deux, sous l'œil attentif de Lee et de Chôji qui comptaient les points (et les verres cassés…), Ino avait rejoint Kiba et Tsunade pour une partie de cartes arrosée qui tourna en séance de divination lorsque Saï et Shikamaru, pas vraiment amateurs de ce genre d'événements, s'étaient retirés. Tsunade s'improvisait diseuse de bonne aventure en cette fin de soirée, les prédictions allaient bon train.

\- Tire une carte Kiba. Nan, prends en trois en fait.

L'Inuzuka peina à bouger ses doigts engourdis par l'alcool, sa tête alourdie par les coups de la Godaime et ses yeux embués de fatigue. Il trouva tout de même le tas de cartes à dix centimètres de sa main et prit les premières venues. Tsunade les étala devant elle, un air grave et sérieux collé eu visage. A fond dans son rôle.

\- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça dit Tsunade-sama, chuchota Ino inquiète et curieuse.

\- Hum… Le bouquetin, le chien et… le 7. Hum, intéressant.

\- Ah oui ? Réagit Kiba dans l'attente de la suite. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Le chien, c'est Akamaru ?

\- En fait, je n'en sais rien. Ça peut vouloir dire plusieurs choses vu les circonstances. Tu dois partir en mission prochainement ?

Le maître chien réfléchit difficilement et se concentra du mieux qu'il put pour se rappeler de son emploi du temps.

\- Et bien… Non pas que je sache. Enfin, peut-être. Rokudaime-sama nous a convoqué avec mon équipe, c'est sûrement pour nous confier quelque chose, enfin j'imagine.

\- Cette mission sera périlleuse, prend garde. Ça sent le… (blurp)… le danger, hoqueta la blonde saoule comme un cochon.

Stupéfaits par la (fausse) révélation de Tsunade et surtout pleins comme des barriques, Ino et Kiba se regardèrent en chien de faïence, bouches grandes ouvertes. A proximité, Sasuke reluqua la scène agacé, et souffla distinctement, ce qui fit réagir la Godaime.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Uchiha ? Un problème ?

\- C'est ridicule. C'est tout.

\- Tu veux dire, plus que toi et ton comportement puéril depuis ta naissance ?

\- TSST ...

\- Viens tirer les cartes toi aussi, nous verrons bien ce qu'il en sortira.

\- Je ne veux pas, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ces…

\- PARCE QU'ON EN A PAS ASSEZ PERDU AVEC TOI PEUT-ÊTRE DU TEMPS CES DERNIÈRES ANNÉES ? VIENS ICI ! Et ne discute pas, s'emporta Tsunade en tapant avec force le poing sur la table, furibonde.

Sasuke lança un regard en direction de Naruto qui lui intima gentiment de ne pas riposter si il ne voulait pas envenimer la situation, plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. L'Uchiha prit donc place près du petit groupe et se pencha au dessus du tas de cartes qu'elle venait de former après l'avoir soigneusement mélangé. Tous les shinobis présents se rapprochèrent du groupuscule, curieux mais en silence. Yume, impatiente bouscula l'épaule de Sasuke de la main pour lui faire accélérer le mouvement.

\- Bah allez ! Vas-y, prend les ! T'attend quoi ? Le dégel ?

Revigoré par les douces paroles de sa compagne, le brun leva les yeux au ciel et tira trois malheureuses cartes à l'arrachée qu'il déposa sans grande conviction devant Tsunade.

Le serpent – la fleur – le dragon. Cela faisait des lustres que la petite fille du premier Hokage n'avait pas vu un tel jeu. A la vue de ces figures, quelques messes basses se firent entendre. Il ne fallait pas sortir d'une grande école ninja pour à peu près voir ce que cela représentait. Enfin, en théorie.

\- Bon, ben il manque plus que l'icône « sang dans les yeux », pis c'est bon, on a Sasuke en quatre cartes.

Yume grinça des dents en serrant la mâchoire et donna un bon coup de genoux dans la jambe de Naruto qui venait de l'ouvrir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes imbécile ? Je ne vois absolument pas le rapport entre Sasuke et… Bon, ok, c'est vrai qu'il agit comme un dragon parfois.

L'Uchiha resta impassible face aux paroles de Yume et de Naruto, sans grand intérêt. Il se contenta de regarder Tsunade calmement, plutôt indifférent à toute cette agitation, et attendit qu'elle s'exprime. Il n'était pas complètement serein non plus. Ces trois figures lui parlaient à lui aussi et évoquaient bien entendu des éléments concrets de sa vie passée, présente et future aussi. Le hasard ? Sans doute. Peut-être. Il ne le savait pas. La Godaime fixa Sasuke avec insistance, à la recherche d'une réponse.

\- Le dragon.

Sasuke bougea la tête imperceptiblement pour acquiescer. Il savait pertinemment ce à quoi elle faisait référence, elle n'était pas stupide. Peut-être même qu'elle savait tout. Qu'elle s'était joué de lui et avait manipulé le jeu pour le faire parler à ce sujet.

\- Bah quoi le dragon ? Ça vous évoque quelque chose en particulier Mamie Tsunade ? Interrogea Naruto.

La blonde ne quitta pas des yeux un seul instant l'Uchiha. Elle comprit qu'il ne servait à rien de s'étaler ici en présence des autres et que de toute manière, elle n'aurait pas forcément toutes les réponses à ses questions, car lui-même ne devait pas les avoir. Mais rien qu'à son expression, elle sut que ce qu'elle craignait était probablement sur le point d'arriver.

\- Hum. Il est tard, nous devrions rentrer, tous. Vous devez vous préparer pour votre mission demain.

\- Nan mais et cette prédiction ? Ça veut dire quoi ? Vous nous plantez sans rien nous dire ? S'offusqua Ino à bout de patience tandis que Yume et Sasuke s'échangeaient un regard entendu.

\- Plus tard Ino tu veux ? Et puis, ça ne veut rien dire.

Ne désirant pas en dire plus, Tsunade se leva et partit sans un mot. Interloqués, les autres suivirent le mouvement sans faire d'histoire et quittèrent les lieux. Naruto salua Sasuke et Yume avant de prendre congé et de rentrer chez lui rejoindre sa femme qui avait dû le devancer.

Cette soirée pour le moins étrange et décousue méritait bien une bonne nuit de repos, d'autant plus que le lendemain s'annonçait riche en émotions.

* * *

De retour chez eux, Yume, d'humeur morose, regardait du coin de l'œil Sasuke finir son sac. Elle faisait tourner négligemment ses longs cheveux entre ses doigts et soupirait de temps à autre. Elle était dans son monde, triste et ne parlait pas pour une fois, Sasuke le remarqua de suite. Elle se leva mollement et partit en direction de la chambre, en traînant le pas.

Elle se déshabilla, les yeux dans le vide et traversa le couloir nue en direction de la salle de bain, trop dans ses pensées pour songer à l'émoi que cela pourrait susciter chez son partenaire. Sasuke, qui l'aperçut de loin, ne put s'empêcher d'admirer ses pointes noires qui flattaient sa sublime chute de reins et ses fesses rebondies, se déhanchant au rythme de ses pas lents, ainsi que ses longues jambes fuselées à faire damner un saint. Il déglutit difficilement lorsqu'elle disparut de sa vue sans un regard pour lui et se remit à ses préparatifs.

Elle resta sous l'eau chaude un bon moment, à réfléchir. Le départ de Sasuke demain, la soirée passée, les événements récents et à venir lui occupaient un peu trop l'esprit et pour certains, la peinaient grandement. Elle détestait être seule. Sans lui. Et puis, cela faisait à peine quelques jours qu'ils étaient arrivés à Konoha, elle ne connaissait pratiquement personne ici. Qu'allait-elle bien faire durant son absence ? Et si ils venaient la chercher ici ? Arriverait-elle à se défendre seule ? A s'en sortir une fois de plus ? Autant de questions qui resteraient bien entendu sans réponses. C'est avec un esprit bien rempli que la brunette prit ensuite le chemin de son lit, et se roula en boule dans son coin, sans un bruit. Son compagnon la rejoignit peu de temps après sous les draps, pensif lui aussi. Il n'était pourtant pas tranquille lui non plus. Depuis sa rencontre avec Yume, ils ne s'étaient séparés que très peu de temps. Il devait toujours avoir un œil sur elle. Coûte que coûte. La laisser en plan pendant qu'il escorterait des mômes vers Suna ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Même si Kakashi était au courant de la situation (d'ailleurs, pourquoi diable l'envoyer en mission avec ses anciens coéquipiers, cela n'avait aucun sens) et qu'il agirait en cas de besoin, Sasuke n'avait pour habitude de ne faire confiance qu'à lui-même et certainement pas aux autres. La protection de Yume, c'était son affaire. Et il allait devoir passer la main ce coup-ci, malgré lui.

\- Sasuke ?

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il n'avait pas entendu le son de sa voix. La manière qu'elle avait de prononcer son prénom avec sa petite voix, le ton qu'elle employait lorsqu'elle était triste ou contrariée, il ne pouvait pas y être insensible. Il roula sur le côté et se rapprocha d'elle. Elle sentit la chaleur corporelle de Sasuke dans son dos et ferma les yeux, essayant de garder dans un coin de sa mémoire, un souvenir de cette sensation agréable dont elle pourrait se servir durant son absence. Elle savait qu'il ne répondrait pas à ses questionnements et ses craintes, mais elle décida tout de même de les lui faire partager pour s'en débarrasser et peut-être le faire réagir.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu partes.

\- Je ne pars pas longtemps, tu t'en sortiras.

\- Je vais être seule. Et puis…

Yume s'interrompit en sentant le corps de Sasuke se coller au sien et son bras entourer sa taille sans douceur. Il enlaça sa main dans la sienne, repliée contre sa poitrine et renifla délicatement le parfum de ses cheveux. Ces gestes, bien que dans un cadre intime, étaient suffisamment rares voire inexistants de la part du brun, que Yume en fut troublée.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre. Je serais vite de retour. Et quand je reviendrais…

Sasuke prit appui sur son coude pour relever son buste au dessus de Yume. Celle-ci plongea directement ses yeux dans les siens, comme happée par l'attitude prévenante de son compagnon, attitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas à vrai dire. Elle bascula ainsi sur le dos, un peu surprise et interdite et se laissa dominer par Sasuke qui la fixait intensément. Il hésita quelques instants puis se décida. Il se pencha vers elle par à-coups, quelque part entre l'hésitation et l'envie, et l'embrassa d'une simple pression sur les lèvres. C'était la première fois qu'il le faisait de lui-même, ce n'était pas si difficile finalement et loin d'être déplaisant.

\- Je m'occuperais de toi. Nous prendrons le temps nécessaire, pour nous.

Nous. Ce mot la fit frémir car il désignait tout ce à quoi elle aspirait et il l'avait enfin prononcé. Devenir sa femme, passer le reste de ses jours à ses côtés, fonder une famille et rebâtir son clan, tout ceci n'était peut-être pas que des paroles en l'air, il avait l'air sincère, comment ne pas le croire dans ces moments-là ? La situation était véritablement trop injuste. Sasuke se comportait toujours de manière distante, froide, à la limite de la négligence et il lui suffisait d'un geste, une parole pour qu'elle oublie tout et se focalise sur ces trop rares attentions.

Elle soupira de contentement et sortit peu à peu de sa coquille, revigorée par cette étreinte. Petit sourire en coin, elle se pencha à nouveau pour capturer ses lèvres à la volée. En s'écartant, elle chatouilla son menton avec la pointe de son nez et un sourire satisfait orna son visage détendu. Sasuke se rallongea ensuite sur le dos, entraînant Yume contre son torse qui ne se fit pas prier. Les battements du cœur de l'Uchiha se firent plus irréguliers et son souffle plus calme, il s'était endormi. Elle resta de longues minutes à contempler son visage serein bercé par le sommeil, redessinant chacun de ses traits. Tout n'était pas réglé évidemment. Mais ce « nous » calma ses angoisses pour ce soir et la ferait patienter jusqu'à son retour, du moins, elle le croyait.

* * *

Naruto se demandait ce qu'il avait encore bien pu faire pour être convoqué aux aurores par l'Hokage, il n'avait en effet même pas eu le temps de passer chez Ichiraku pour son petit déjeuner, sa journée s'en trouvait d'entrée gâchée et Kakashi n'était même pas encore arrivé, lui. En plus, il était censé être en congé tout comme ses coéquipiers, maigre consolation que leur avait offert le Rokudaime avant leur départ en mission.

Debout comme un clampin devant le bureau de son ancien maître, il patientait sagement que celui-ci daigne se montrer. Évidemment il serait en retard une fois de plus et le blond décida donc d'occuper ce temps « perdu » à quelque chose d'utile. Il inspecta les différents dossiers et rouleaux disponibles à sa vue. Il en reconnaissait certains sur lesquels il avait travaillé avec Kakashi, d'autres en revanche lui étaient parfaitement inconnus. Son attention se porta sur un en particulier, habilement dissimulé sous d'autres parchemins. Il le prit en main et remarqua qu'à la différence des autres, celui-ci ne pouvait être ouvert car un sceau de protection apposé sur le dessus en interdisait la violation. Il l'avait déjà vu ce sceau, c'était Kakashi lui-même qui l'avait fait. Toutes ces précautions sous-entendaient que l'information qui s'y trouvait, devait être très importante. Étrange, car l'Hokage ne lui avait rien dit ces jours-ci, du moins rien qui nécessite une telle prudence.

Autre chose intrigua le ninja blond : le provenance du message. Ce papier caractéristique, cette couleur de rouille foncée sur les bords, c'était un message de Tetsu no kuni, le pays du Fer. Depuis la guerre, Konoha avait gardé peu de contact avec les samouraïs, qui avaient rejoint l'Alliance shinobi au moment des combats pour vaincre l'armée d'Obito et de Madara. Lorsque la paix fut revenue, Mifune, le leader du pays, avait décidé de stopper cet accord, entendu dès le départ comme étant temporaire et de faire à nouveau valoir la neutralité de son pays quant aux problèmes shinobis. Cette décision n'excluait évidemment pas une entraide, des services occasionnels rendus ou certaines faveurs lorsque chacun y trouvait son compte. Cependant, depuis leur retrait des troupes de l'Alliance, Naruto n'avait encore jamais revu un seul message provenant de là-bas. Tout ceci le chiffonna quelque peu.

Percevant des bruits de pas dans le couloir typiques de la démarche de son sensei, Naruto reposa le rouleau discrètement et croisa ses mains dans son dos. L'ex-ninja copieur entra dans la pièce et salua son assistant de la main avant de prendre place dans son fauteuil en face de lui.

\- Bonjour Naruto, désolé de t'avoir fait attendre.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude vous savez… répondit le Jinchuuriki les lèvres pincées.

Le reproche à peine masqué de son second ne bouscula pas plus que cela l'Hokage qui entra sans plus tarder dans le vif du sujet.

\- Tu te doutes un peu de la raison pour laquelle je t'ai convoqué, non ?

\- Si c'est pour les « dégâts » du terrain d'entraînement hier, on a pas fait exprès, j'vous jure Kakashi-sensei ! Le capitaine Yamato vous a tout raconté c'est ça ?

Naruto grinça des dents. Ils n'y étaient pas allés de main morte hier avec Sasuke, Sakura et Sai, Yamato avait sûrement tout balancé et bien entendu, c'est lui qui allait tout prendre.

\- Non ce n'est pas ça Naruto, c'est à propos de la mission. Je voudrais que tu fasses attention à Sakura s'il te plaît. Je pense que tu auras remarqué qu'elle n'est pas vraiment comme d'habitude en ce moment.

\- J'avais remarqué oui. Pour tout vous dire, ça s'est plutôt mal passé hier à l'entraînement d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a, même si je le devine. Elle n'est pas comme d'habitude. Quant à moi, c'est à peine si elle m'a adressé la parole depuis quelques jours, si ce n'est pas pour m'envoyer balader.

Kakashi écouta son ancien élève sans sourciller. Tout cela il le savait déjà, ce qui l'inquiétait lui, c'était plutôt le bon déroulement de la mission. C'était assez nouveau pour lui, craindre que Sakura « dérape », qu'elle n'assure pas sa mission ou qu'elle commette une erreur mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'était plus vraiment elle-même depuis Hanami, quelque chose s'était brisé en elle, elle se contrôlait difficilement et ses réactions étaient de plus en plus excessives. Seulement voilà, elle lui semblait être la mieux placée pour diriger l'équipe durant cette mission d'escorte, mais les événements récents avaient changé la donne la concernant. Lui retirer cette responsabilité n'était pas envisageable pour l'Hokage, cela ne ferait qu'empirer son ressentiment et sa frustration, aussi avait-il décidé de charger Naruto de la seconder si besoin.

\- Ce que je souhaiterais, c'est que tu prennes le relais au cas où les choses tournent mal. Sois mes yeux et mes oreilles Naruto, agit en tant que tel, je te fais confiance. En tant que futur Hokage de ce village, veille à ce que tout se passe bien.

Naruto esquissa un sourire en coin. La confiance que plaçait Kakashi en lui, gonfla son ego et balaya ses doutes.

\- Merci Kakashi-sensei, je ne vous décevrai pas, vous avez ma parole.

La joie imperceptible du Rokudaime face à son ancien élève se refléta dans ses yeux qui se plissèrent de contentement.

\- Je n'en doute pas, Naruto ! conclut-il. Ne pars pas tout de suite s'il te plaît. Avant que j'oublie, je te charge aussi de remettre quelque chose au Kazekage, enfin deux choses. Ce message confidentiel, que tu ne dois donner qu'à lui seul ainsi que ceci.

L'Hokage tendit un rouleau au Jinchuuriki et se baissa ensuite à terre pour y prendre quelque chose. Il remonta dans ses mains un petit pot qu'il déposa devant un Naruto songeur.

\- Un cactus ? Pourquoi vous voulez que je lui donne un cactus ? Il va me prendre pour un fou !

\- Mais non, pas du tout. Il adore les cactus ! Celui-ci est un spécimen très rare, je lui avais promis que je lui en ferais parvenir un. Fais-y attention, si il arrive en mauvais état, tu devras affronter les foudres de Gaara…Enfin le sable...

Naruto hoqueta de surprise. Jamais il n'avait entendu parler d'une quelconque addiction du Kazekage pour la flore. A coups sûrs, c'était encore une connerie de son maître pour qu'il se ridiculise à Suna.

\- Hum, vous êtes sûr que vous ne vous ne vous moquez pas un peu de moi là ? J'ai du mal à croire votre histoire quand même…

\- Mais je t'assure que c'est la vérité ! Tu lui demanderas de te faire visiter sa serre, tu risques d'être surpris.

Dubitatif, Naruto hocha de la tête et prit l'objet en main avant de partir chez lui pour finir de préparer son sac de voyage et surtout pour profiter encore un peu de sa femme, à quelques heures du départ.

* * *

Regroupée aux portes du village qu'elle se préparait à quitter, les membres de la Team 7 profitaient encore un peu de leurs proches et de quelques amis venus leur souhaiter bonne chance.

Oppressée par les au-revoir et les étreintes tout autour d'eux, Yume semblait perdue. Ses yeux fuyants ne savaient où se poser et l'émotion la gagna peu à peu. Il partait, il la laissait seule, ici, pendant plusieurs jours. Jamais depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, il ne l'avait abandonnée aussi longtemps. Cette peur de se retrouver à nouveau seule, abandonnée aux mains d'étrangers dont elle ne connaissait pour la plupart que le nom, la terrorisait et lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Sasuke le savait mais elle se devait d'être forte, de passer outre. Les choses n'étaient plus les mêmes, tout avait changé. Ensemble, ils étaient solides.

\- Bon, j'y vais. Je reviendrais dans quelques jours.

\- Oui, je… Je t'attendrais, se reprit-elle d'un ton neutre.

D'un geste lent, Sasuke prit discrètement la main de Yume qu'il serra doucement en la fixant. Cette dernière plongea dans ce regard qu'elle connaissait bien et qui lui apportait paix et sérénité. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler pour une fois, elle comprit tout ce qu'il souhaitait lui dire sans y parvenir.

\- Je t'ai mis une pomme dans ton sac. Ne la laisse pas pourrir.

Décidément, il se demandait bien ce qu'elle avait à vouloir toujours le gaver de fruits. De pommes surtout. C'était mieux que des sucreries, mais bon… Jusqu'au bout.

Sakura discutait avec Tsunade et Kakashi de certains détails, et observait du coin de l'œil la scène. Yume et elle échangèrent une œillade électrique un court instant, ce qui n'échappa pas à Sasuke.

Naruto gesticulait tout azimut, sous les regards amusés d'Hinata et du petit Takeo. Elle comprenait son entrain à repartir en mission. Cela faisait en effet un bon moment qu'il n'était pas sorti du bureau du Rokudaime le pauvre, un peu d'exercice lui ferait le plus grand bien. Sai était, quant à lui, venu seul et patientait dans un coin avec Naoto que Sakura donne le signal de départ. Ce qu'elle fit, la petite Hanae dans les bras.

Sasuke, qui tenait fermement la main de sa compagne jusqu'à lors, la lâcha subitement sans un regard et entama quelques pas à la suite de ses coéquipiers. Il se retourna à l'appel de Yume qui le fixa de ses orbes noirs et suppliants. Elle aurait voulu lui dire autre chose que ce qui sortit péniblement de sa bouche, lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait et qu'il se devait de revenir rapidement à ses côtés, que son absence allait être difficile à supporter, surtout ici, mais seuls ces mots dénués de sentiments profonds et insignifiants parvinrent à se frayer un chemin le long de sa gorge serrée : « Bon voyage ». Sasuke ne répondit pas et rejoignit son équipe sans se retourner cette fois-ci.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire, elle aurait peut-être dû, qui sait quand ils se reverraient ?

Le ciel s'assombrit au dessus de leurs têtes, des nuages noirs et menaçants grondaient, l'orage n'était pas loin. Tous revêtirent les larges capuches de leurs capes et quelques gouttes d'eau fraîche tombant sur le lourd tissu marquèrent le départ vers Suna de l'équipe sept, enfin réunie mais qui n'avait pourtant, jamais été aussi éloignée.

* * *

\- Enfin partis. On va pouvoir agir.

\- Attendons quand même le signal. On est plus à quelques heures. Et puis, faudrait pas qu'on se rate. Séparons-nous. Vous deux, suivez-les, nous, on s'occupe du reste.

Les quatre hommes perchés sur la falaise au dessus de Konoha se scindèrent en deux groupes. Deux d'entre eux prirent le chemin de la foret à la suite des shinobis de Konoha, les deux autres repartirent à couvert afin de ne pas être surpris. Leurs silhouettes encapuchonnées ne laissaient pourtant pas distinguer leurs visages, mais mieux valait rester caché pour le moment. Encore un peu. Leur signe distinctif, un « S » stylisé, qu'ils arboraient fièrement au poignet, ne devait pas être vu. Sinon elle prendrait la fuite. Encore une fois. Et cela, ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre.

Quand le dragon part en chasse, il ne revient pas la gueule vide.


End file.
